In a Fly Over State
by Klainebowsandhugs
Summary: Blaine lives in a small town. But his world get turned upside down when he is asked to host an exchange student from Chicago. Country Boy Blaine!
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you Ms. Brown, I'll help you load this up" I said. I grabbed the strawberries and walked over to the old pickup and unlatched the tailgate. "Thank you Blaine!" "No problem ma'ma. Tell Maddie I said hi." "Oh I will B; I'll see you at church on Sunday! Tell your parents I said hi," said Ms. Brown. "I will" I ran my hand through my hair as the pickup crept down the dusty dirt road. I walked back to my stand kicking my boots in the dirt and gravel. I grabbed my keys and money box and walked back to my truck. I hoped in and rested my head on the steering wheel. I wished that I didn't have to put up such an act anymore it was getting really tiring. I flipped to the radio stations till I found my favorite. "_Who'd wanna live down there in the middle of nowhere? They've never drove through Indiana, met the man who plowed that earth, planted that seed, busted his ass for you and me. Or caught a harvest moon in Kansas. They'd understand why God make those fly over states." _I sang.

I turned down the gravel road that leads to my house. I stopped in front of the barn and climbed out. I heard mama yelling for me from the house. "Blaine, hurry and go wash up your late for dinner!" "Sorry mama I had to help Ms. Brown load up some strawberries. She says hi again by the way." I said. "Well okay then, but hustle up now." I ran up the stairs to the last door on the left to my room to change my shirt and wash my hands. I galloped down the stairs a fast as I could, knowing that they would be waiting for me. "Hi dad" I said as cheerful as I could. I watched him nod a little and return to his newspaper. Same old dad I though. "How did the stand go today, Blaine?" asked my mom. "It went really well I sold all of the strawberries and all but two of the watermelons." "That's great honey!" I grinned. "Let's say grace before we eat" my father announced. I grabbed my mother's hand and reluctantly reached for my fathers. "Dear Lord, bless this food you have given us. We pray that you help those who have sinned and we thank you for these blessing. Amen" preached my dad. I grabbed the salad and then passed it on to my mother, avoiding eye contact with my father as he spoke about the sermon for church on Sunday. I helped mama clear the table and went out to feed the horses.

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first story published ever so be kind please! I know this chapter was short but I wanted to see the response before I wrote a whole story! Please review, I want to know if people like this story line! Ask questions! I'll do my best to respond! Thanks 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! One thing I forgot to mention was that the italicized words are Blaine sing. But I imagine you all figured that out! The town Ste. Marie is a real town and so is Newton! I'm from central Illinois and my dad's parents are from Ste. Marie and Newton and I spent a lot of my childhood there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did it would be the Klaine show! Also I don't own the songs in this story. The first song is My Wish by Rascal Flatts.**

* * *

So let me tell you about the exciting story of my life. Let's start with the basics shall we? My name in Blaine Samuel Anderson and I am 16 years old. I live in Ste. Marie, Illinois; town with about 300 people if you could even call that a town of course. I go to high school at Newton High School which is about fifteen miles away from my house. I play baseball and football, and sing in our glee club. I live on a farm with my mom and dad and my brother, Cooper, is at college in Ohio. My dad is a preacher at the church in town. I'm a sophomore and I think that's it. Oh! One more little thing I forgot to mention, I'm gay. But I'm the only one who knows.

"Okay class let's get this going!" said Mr. Wilson. I sat in the back of English class half-way listening to Mr. Wilson talk about the exchange program that our English class was doing. Some kids from Chicago are going to live with one of us for a whole year. "Blaine Anderson!" I jolted up. "Yes sir?" "Just letting you know you will be hosting a student from Chicago. Sorry to interrupt your day dreams!" quipped Mr. Wilson. I groaned. That was the last thing I needed, some city kid to show around for a year. I slammed my book shut and grabbed my backpack as the last bell of the day rang signaling the weekend and the soon arrival of the city kids.

I strode into the little locker room to get ready for baseball practice. "Sup Anderson!" "Hey Clayton." Clayton Johnson was my best friend; we lived down the road from each other since his family moved here in the 3rd grade. Clayton was tall, blonde; blue eyed, and the most popular guy in school. Then there was me, the sidekick, the short, curly haired, preachers son. "I heard you have to house a city kid for a whole year. That sucks man!" "I know. I just hope he isn't crazy or something" I said. I slipped on my cleats and walked out to the field with Clay. "Dude, what if he's like Goth or something? Like has piercings and only wears black? How creepy would that be?" said Clay. "Then I guess it will be a long year" I shrugged. "I'll talk to you after practice B." I nodded.

I slammed my locker door shut and rested my head against the cool metal. Baseball was getting hard to deal with. Coach was pushing us to our limits and pushing us to the edge of passing out in the middle of the field. I grabbed my back pack and key and walked to the student lot .I tossed my pack in the passenger seat and rode off as I fiddled with the radio. "_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big your worries stay small and you never need to carry more than you can hold, and while you're out there getting where your getting to I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too. Yeah, this, is my wish" _I turned down to gravel drive way and pulled into the barn. I grabbed my pack from the seat and ran up the path to the house. I grabbed a bottle of water, said hey to mom and darted up the stairs. I shut the door and flopped on my bed. I grabbed my phone and headed into my bathroom and shut the door. I turned on the shower and cranked up my music. I let the warm water wash away the stress of the day and let my thoughts be washed away by the music. "Blaine, Blaine! Get out of the shower! Dinners' ready!" my dad banged on the door. I shut off the water and shut off my phone. I opened the door as I wrapped a towel around my waist. I shut my door and grabbed some jeans and an old baseball shirt. my parents were waiting for me at the table when I got down stairs


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Holy Cow! This is going was better then I expected! I have like 5 people following this thing! That's insane. Love you guys! Okay since I'm an insanely busy person updates will be weekends or whenever I have nights off from volleyball or any of the other million things that I do! But I will try my darndest to get this updates as efficiently as possible!**

Today was the day. All of the things that are part of my everyday ritual, gone. The city kids would be getting into town at five o'clock just in time to start the trip off with an awkward family dinner with a random stranger. Mom was stressing over very detail. What food he liked, if he was allergic to anything, did he take special medicines. It's insane! She was worrying about some kid she never met over he own son! The kids would be here after baseball practice, and I will be taking him home in awkward silence. Perfect.

"Anderson!" "Hey, Clay. How's it goin'?" "Dude, your room mate gets here today! I'm coming over tomorrow to meet him. I wanna see this city boys face when he wakes up at 5 to feed the horses! It's gonna be hilarious!" rambled Clayton. "Don't even remind me bro. I thought this was supposed to be exciting for them, why did they come here? It's horses and pigs and cornfields. Not a smart choice." "Whatever dude, I'll see you at practice man." said Clayton before she dashed off to class. I strolled in to English just as the bell sounded. "Class. Just a little reminder that our exchange students from Chicago will be here this afternoon. Also, please remember to show up. We don't want a repeat of last year, right Mr. Collins?" I watched Josh high five his desk partner. Last year he left his exchange student waiting in the student lot waiting for this kid to show up. "Mr. Anderson, are you going to remember to pick up your exchange student?" questioned Mr. Wilson. "Yes sir." I responded numbly. "Okay then, shall we begin this Friday with a pop quiz then?" Groans echoed through the class of student.

"Hey B." "Hey Adilynn. What's goin' on?" Adilynn was one of my best friends; she and her parents used to live next door to us until her dad gave up framing and moved in town. "I heard you are housing a city kid! That's going to suck so bad!" Adilynn mocked. "I know Adi. I'm taking him up after practice and takin' him home for dinner and a set of welcome to Podunk chores. Welcome to the farm bud." "Oh B what a great host!" said Adilynn sarcastically. Not my fault he was put with a farmer family. Just wait till he has to sit through a dinner with my dad, or what about church on Sunday that will be a flippin' blast wont it?" "Ouch I forgot about your dad. Poor kid and church all in two days! Lord help him how!" laughed Adi. "Hate to break this conversation Love off but I have to go to practice now and try not to think about the wonderful year ahead of me and the city folk." "Bye B." I kissed me on the cheek as she departed to cheer practice.

"Boy, get over here!" hollered Coach. It was 5:15 and practice was almost done thank the Lord. "Now for those you hosting a city boy, you are NOT excused from practice! We have the state tournament in two weeks and we have to have everybody giving 200%. Got it?" "Yes sir" "good now go shower up. The bus should be here in 10 minutes with the exchange kids on it. Good luck you and to them. I have a feeling they are in for a huge culture shock." I grabbed my mitt off the ground and headed into the locker room. "B. B. Blaine!" shouted Clayton. "Hey Clay." "Are you okay man? You seemed a little off during practice. Are you feeling okay? My mom said there was a flue goin' around the preschool." I'm fine Clay!" I shouted. "Hey chill B, I'm just worried about you. You seemed a little off since school started." explained Clay. "Sorry Clay. I'm just stressed about this exchange thingy. I'm going to go pick up the kid now." We walked in to the locker room and to our neighboring lockers. We chatted as I cleared out my practice cloths that were staring to smell. "Thank goodness you are finally taking that home B! They were starting to grow mold I think!" joked Clayton. "Very funny Clay and FYI it's not the cloths that are growing mold! It's that sandwich that has been in your lunch box since last year." I retorted. I grabbed my duffel bag as I said goodbye to Clayton. I turned down the hallway that leads to the student parking lot to wait for the bus. I tossed my duffel in the bed of the pickup and sat in the front seat. I leaned my head against the headrest and turned on the radio. I was jolted from state of serenity by a loud honk from a charter bus that was pulling in across the lot. I shut off the truck and slammed the door shut as I walked toward the bus. I was greeted by Mr. Wilson and a few other students waiting for their exchange student. The door opened on the opposite side and there was a rush of kids scrambling to get their many suite cases and duffel bags. I turned to ask Mr. Wilson a question when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned to see a blue eyed boy grinning at me. "Blaine Anderson?" he asked. I nodded. His grin widened further than I thought was humanly possible. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm your exchange student for the year."

**Author's Note: Yay! Kurt is here! This chapter was the longest yet! (I think?) What do you think will happen next? Review please, pretty please with a bow tie on top? Oh and one more thing even though it's a day early in my time zone….. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARREN CRISS! That's all I have to say form now! I'm in the writing mood but I thought this was a good stopping point for now. Love Ya Guys! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I got my first review! Thank you 'I Am A Boss Zefron Poster' for the enthusiasm and motivation! The more reviews and people following the more motivated I am to write. So keep it up! Things are going to start getting interesting now! Love you guys! 3**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Glee. Maybe someday….**

* * *

"Blaine Anderson?" he asked. I nodded. His grin widened further than I thought was humanly possible. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm your exchange student for the year." I opened my mouth but was at a loss for words. "Mr. Hummel how nice to finally meet you!" gushed Mr. Wilson. For once I was happy to have him there to butt in. "Thank you sir! I'm thrilled to be here. It's so peaceful and serene." said Kurt. "Mr. Anderson, have you lost your ability to form words?" snipped Mr. Wilson. "No sir. We should get moving. I'll help you with your luggage Kurt." "Thanks" Kurt said. We walked to the side of the bus were the director was giving out the luggage. "Porcelain, I've got you bags over here." I followed the boy over to tall blond lady. "Thanks Coach, I'll get them from here." "Have a nice time Porcelain. Don't let these country folk give you any problems okay? If they do call up old Sue here and I'll help you out." "Don't worry Coach I think I'll be okay. It'll nice to be away from everything for a while." responded Kurt. "Well this is my stuff" directed Kurt to the pile of five suite cases heaped on the pavement. My eyes widened how much stuff could one guy need. Sure Kurt's style was, eclectic, but really five large suite cases? I grabbed three of the five and motioned to Kurt to follow me. I kept a quick pace on the walk to the truck. "Hey slow down! I'm not as fast as you." Kurt shouted from a few yards back. I stopped. "Thanks." I nodded. I unlatched to tailgate to the pickup bed and slid the bags in and took the other from Kurt and did the same. "Thanks" he said again. I nodded again. We climbed into the truck cab and started on an awkward ride home.

"It's nice of you to let me stay with your family for a whole year." stated Kurt awkwardly. "No problem." "So how old are you?" he asked. "I'm 16. I'll be 17 in February. You?" "I'm 17 now but barley my Birthday was two weeks ago." "Nice." We sat in silence so a while before I resorted to the sound of the radio to fill the tense silence between us. I sang silently to myself. _"I haven't seen you in ages. Something I find myself wonderin' where you are. For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful and dancin' away with my heart." _"I like that song." said Kurt. I grinned "Me too." Okay this wasn't such a bad start. Sure he was wearing combat boots with skinny jeans that looked like they would be small on Adi, but he had good taste in music. "Here we are." I said as we turned in to the drive that led to the barn." I'll help grab your luggage, but you may want to watch your step on the way out." I informed him. "Why is that?" "Because the horses have been in the barn all day." He looked shocked, "You actually have a horse?" "Not one, three of them." I added. "Wow. So this is a real farm? Do you like grow corn and hunt you own food?" he asked look bewildered. I chuckled. "Yes Kurt this is a real farm, we grow corn and hunt but not in the way your thinking. We have stores in town and we grow corn to sell it to people who don't grow corn, like people from New York and Washington. We aren't pioneers!" I explained. "Oh oops." Kurt blushed. "Its fine; common misconception." I shrugged. "Let's get inside my mom is going to go crazy over you." We walked up the path with bags in hand. I pushed the door open with my shoulder. "Ma we're home!" I shouted. "Hi sweetie, set those town we can put them away later! Hello there, you must be Kurt! How was the ride down here, not too long for ya?" mom rambled on. "Yes ma'am it was fine. You have beautiful home by the way, it such a nice garden out front." "You're so sweet. Come on in dinner is on the table." My mom gushed. We followed mom into the dining room to find enough food for a dozen people. "Wow ma, this look amazing. But, where's dad at?" I asked. "Oh sweetie I forgot to tell you. You father has a church meeting tonight about the mission trip for next year and won't be home till late." "That's fine, I actually think he said something to me about that last week." I recalled. "Well okay then, let's sit and eat before this gets cold." We took seats. "Blaine do you want to say grace since your father is out?" my mom requested. I nodded; I grabbed my mom's hand next to me and reached for Kurt's across the table. "Dear Lord, we thank you from the blessing you have given us and that everybody got here safely. We thank you for this food and we pray that you help those who have sinned. In God's name we pray, Amen." I opened my eyes and passed the plate of rolls to my mother, and shot a small smile to Kurt.

* * *

** Author's Note: This chapter was a biggie! By the way….. Happy Birthday to Darren Criss! We are so proud of all you have done in your 26 years! From YouTube to Broadway! I'm still writing this evening but this was a good place to stop this chapter. Read and review please. Love you all! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay so things are starting to get to the real body of the story now. What do you think you Blaine's mom? Don't you love Kurt stereotypes of the country; you have to be from the country to get that joke. Hahah. Well here is chapter 5. Hope you all have a super-duper day. This chapter is the longest one yet, 1,713 words! Until next time enjoy, read, and review! Love yall 3 **

* * *

"So Kurt; where did you go to school in Chicago?" asked my mom. "I went to McKinley High School. It's a smaller school, but a good one." "That sounds nice to have something like that in such a big place like Chicago." replied my mom over our bowls of ice cream. "It is nice actually. There are only about a hundred and fifty kids in my grade. We are the smallest class in the high school this year." "A hundred and fifty kids? Sweetheart, is that what you think small is? There are only a hundred kids in Blaine's school and only fifteen in his graduating class! You are in for a shock on Monday!" my mom exclaimed. "Wow that's really small! I can't imagine growing up in such a small place." replied Kurt. "Well you get to spend the next year experiencing it." said my mom. "Blaine. Why don't you help Kurt get settled in Hun? I'm sure he is tired after that ride. I'll take care of the dishes tonight, but don't for get to feed the horses alright?" requested my mom. "Yes ma'am. Let's go Kurt I'll help you with your stuff." I motioned to Kurt to follow me up stairs as I grabbed the luggage from earlier. We trooped up the stairs to the last door on the right. "This will be your room for the next year. Sorry it's not much but it was my brother Cooper's room, but he is at college now. So if you need anything I'll be right across the hall. Oh, and the bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left." I added. "Hey Blaine?" "Yeah Kurt?" "Thanks for being so kind. I know it's probably not what you expected to have your sophomore year to be like. But, I hope you know that I'm happy I got put to live with you." said Kurt softly. I grinned, "Kurt, I'm happy you're here. Night." "Goodnight Blaine."

_ Beep, Beep, Beep! _I rolled over and slammed my hand on my alarm clock. I groaned; I had to get two people out of bed today. Five a.m. on a week day is hard enough for me, what about the kids who sleep till seven on school days and noon on the weekends. I slipped on my work jeans and socks and walked across the hall to get Kurt up. I knocked on the door softly hoping not to startle him. After waiting about five minutes with no response I opened the door to find him buried under a pile of blankets the size of a dozen hay bales. I shook Kurt lightly on the shoulder. "Kurt, Kurt. Hey Kurt." I whispered. I paused a moment to look at Kurt. He had light brown hair and pale skin. I was shocked at how beautiful be was. I shook those thoughts out my head. Not now Blaine. I shook him one last time and jumped back when he shot upright. "What, where am I?" exclaimed Kurt. "Kurt, you're okay. You in Ste. Marie, remember?" I said in an attempt to calm him down. "Right, right. Sorry Blaine. What time is it? Is something wrong?" "Um no, actually it's time to get up. We have to feed the horses and let the cows into the pasture." I stated. "You have cows too?" I grinned "Yes Kurt we have cows too. Get so old cloths on and meet me in the kitchen in 10 minutes. Okay?" "Alright then." said Kurt.

I flipped on the coffee machine and got down two mugs not sure if Kurt drank coffee. I sat down at the table and looked blankly at yesterday's paper, nothing interesting popping up as usual. I stood up to go check on Kurt but was stopped when I heard heavy steppes on the wooden stair case. "Mornin' Kurt." I greeted him. "G'morning." he mumbled. "Well, I didn't know if you drink coffee or not but I made you a cup." "Oh God yes, I need the caffeine now." he demanded. I slid the cup across the table to Kurt. He took a huge drink and coughed. "What is this?" he asked. "It's coffee." I said questioningly. "This tastes like dirt. No offence." He added. "Oh, I get what kind of coffee you like. Cream, sugar, cinnamon and all that stuff." I giggled. "If that's what coffee tastes like then I'll stick with my juicy juice." he joked. "Well now that this excitement is over we have to get take care of animals before the flip out. Wait stand up." I commanded. He was wearing some kind of fancy jeans and yellow combat boots. "Um Kurt don't you have any old cloths?" "Um yeah I'm wearing them." I smirked at this. "I meant like ripped jeans and tennis shoes. Not cloths that are old and look like they belong in a store." "Oops." "Here come with me." I guided him up the stairs to my room. "Put these on and I'll find you some sneakers." I said as I tossed him so old jeans. I galloped down the stairs and out to the mud room to grab my old sneakers and slip on my boots. I jumped when a hand clasped on my shoulder. "Sorry Blaine." apologized Kurt. "It's fine. Here I think these will work. Put them on and we will head out to be barn." He nodded as he slipped on the old sneakers. I headed out the front door and out to the barn with Kurt following me like a puppy. "So what exactly does feeding the horses entitle?" "Well, first we fill the feeding bins in the pasture with corn and hay. Then we let the horses out. Then we clean out their stalls and lay down new straw and that's about it for the horses, but then we have to milk the cow." I explained. He nodded. I unlatched the door and grabbed a bale of hay then handed one to Kurt. "Follow me." I commanded. I tossed the bale on my shoulder and grabbed a bucket of feed and walked off to the pasture. We had gone about 10 feet went I heard the bale Kurt was carrying hit the ground. I turned to see him rubbing his hands together in pain. "You okay?" I asked. He grimaced but nodded and reached for the hay again. "Here, you get the bucket and I'll get the bale." I suggested. "Are you sure it won't be too heavy?" he asked worriedly. "Na, it's not that heavy." I assured him. I handed him the bucket and shrugged the other bale onto my other shoulder and continued to walk to the pasture. We stopped at the feeder and look to each other. I grabbed my pocket knife and cut the string holding the bale together and scattered it around the feeder then did the same with the others. "You're really strong" Kurt stated. I shrugged "I'm just used to it I guess. Let's go let the horses out then we can talk while we clean the stalls. I walked back to the barn and down to the horse stalls. I went to the last stall on the left to my favorite horses stall. "Kurt, this is Maroth." I announced. "Maroth?" he questioned. "Yup, after Mike Maroth from the 2007 Cardinals baseball team." "I have no idea who that is." "Really? He was a left handed pitcher and had the most shutouts on the team for a lefty." I said. "I was obsessed with him when I was little because he was a lefty pitcher and so am I." "Well I still don't know who that is. But you play baseball?" he asked. I nodded as I let the other horses out. "I didn't know that." He said. "Yup only left pitcher in the conference and I also play football." I informed him. He nodded looking a little worried. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tackle you. I swear." I joked. He laughed nervously. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine." He assured me. "Okay well I'll get two rakes and we can clean these out." I handed Kurt a rake and turned to clean out Maroth's stall. "So I just scoop this out?" I heard him ask. "Yup just put it in a pile and I'll put it in the trash." I told him. We cleaned in silence except for a few grunts of disgust from Kurt as he swept out the other stall. After a while I said "Hey Kurt, I think that's good enough. I'll go milk the cow while you go take a shower." "Thank goodness." He exclaimed as he walked back out the barn. I grabbed a stool and bucket on my way to cow's stall. I let my mind wander to Kurt as I milked. Was he gay too? He dressed odd and was kind of girly but that didn't mean anything if I was the example. He was pretty cute. His hair was light brown and always looked like it was styled perfectly. His eyes were bluer than the sky and his butt as nice to. I shook my head. What would my dad think if he knew I was gay? He would freak-out, he already dislikes me enough. I stood up and walked back to the house trying not to think about the beautiful boy upstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think? Blainey has a little crush on Kurt! What do you think will happen if Blaine's dad finds out or his mom? Some cute filler stuff until I finish the next chapter which I feel is not significant than this one I think. Read, review and enjoys! Love yall! 3 P.S: No volleyball practice tomorrow so I'll that time in the evening to write!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is chapter 6! Wow 6 chapter, I can hardly write a short story for English class! Hahah. Thanks again to 'I Am A Boss Zefron Poster' for being my best supporter! You are Totally Awesome! What about Glee this week, Lucky Tina! Well here it goes! As always Read, Review, and Enjoy! Love yall! 3 **

* * *

I pulled on a pair of clean jeans and headed down stairs to have breakfast with Kurt and my parents. I turned into the kitchen to find Kurt already sitting with my parents chatting with my mom like they are best friends. "There you are Blaine. Get sat down well start breakfast." said my mom. I sat in the chair between Kurt and my dad and shot a smile to Kurt. "I'll say grace." announced my father. We joined hands and bowed our heads. "Dear lord, we thank you for the beautiful day and the wonderful company you have blessed us with. We thank you for this food you have blessed us with and we pray that you help those who have sinned. Amen." "Amen." I grabbed the pitcher of apple juice and passed it to Kurt. "Robin, did you hear what Jen and Chad's son told them?" asked my dad. "Oh dear, did Tyler get Liz pregnant?" exclaimed my mom. "Nope they won't have to worry about that. He told them he's gay." The whole manner on the room changed. Kurt and I frozen and my mom's eyebrows flew up. "Wow, that's shocking. He has been dating Liz for three years. How did Chad take it?" "He didn't say anything. He just walked away. I pray that he realizes his mistake and takes Liz back; they are perfect for each other. We'll pray for him at church tomorrow." said my dad. "Kurt, do you wanna go upstairs?" I blurted out. "I'd love to. Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Anderson, it was wonderful." Kurt said as he pushed his chair in. We dashed up stairs to my room and shut the door.

I flopped on my bed and motioned for Kurt to sit in my desk chair at the foot of the bed. "I'm really sorry about that." I said. "I don't think I have been in that awkward of a position in a long time." he said. "It's just that since he's the preacher he tends to know everybody's business and likes to share it with us. Great breakfast conversations. Don't worry, I'm nothing like my dad, or at least I hope not." "What do you think about Tyler?" he asked nervously. "Tyler Rose has been one of my best friends since Kindergarten. We played little league baseball together, we were in cub scouts together, we went to sleep away camp with each other since 2nd grade, and we have had billions of sleepovers. To me it doesn't make a difference. He's one of my very best friends; I don't care what he is. To me he is the same Ty who ate three worms as a dare on a camping trip in 8th grade and didn't throw up." I said. "Well, I imagine Tyler is going to need to hear all that if news spreads as fast as I think it does in this town. Also, incase this is a deal breaker on me staying here; I'm in the same boat as Tyler. But I imagine you knew that." "You're gay?" I exclaimed. "Wait that sounded really bad. I don't care if your gay, and no I didn't assume that." I added. Kurt smiled softly and leaned back in the desk chair. "Do your parents know you're, ya know gay?" I asked carefully. "My mom is actually dead, but I came out to my dad when I was fifteen after he caught me doing the single ladies dance in a leotard. He told he had known since I was three and he still loves me. I'm lucky that he was okay with it." he said softly. "I'm really sorry to hear about your mom Kurt. I'm happy that your dad is still there for you and I'm sure you have tons of fabulous friends who love you and are there for you." I smiled. "And I'm glad that Tyler has a friend like you." he added. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Do you wanna listen to some music?" I suggested. "That depends, what is your idea of music? he laughed. "Well I really like polka and Macedonian folk songs." I joked. "Not really. Um, I like country. Rascal Flatts, Carrie Underwood, Lady Antebellum, Tim McGraw, and this part is totally dorky but I'm a big Elvis fan too." "Hmm, not too bad. No Broadway or Lady Gaga in there I see, well that will have to be changed." Kurt said thoughtfully. "I doubt it. Well for now, country shall be my music. How about some Garth Brooks?" I said.

I pressed play on the CD player and sang along. "_Just the other night at a hometown football game_, _my wife_ _and I ran into my old high school flame and I introduced them the past came back to me and I couldn't help but think of the way things used to be"._ I grabbed Kurt's hand and spun him around. "_She was the one that I'd wanted for all times, and each night I'd spend prayin' that God would make her mine. And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then I'd never ask for anything again."_ I placed my hand on Kurt's hip and we swayed back and forth to the music. _Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers. Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs. That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care. Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers. _We danced like this for I don't know how long. We fit into each other's arms like we were a puzzle. It felt right to be in Kurt's arms, it felt like a home, like it was the safest place I could be. "Blaine." we pulled apart quickly as my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Clayton is here B. Come introduce him to Kurt." shouted my mom. "Coming Ma." I shouted. I shut of the CD player and look at Kurt nervously. "Blaine, I won't say anything along as we talk later. Okay?" said Kurt. I thanked him with a smile and ran down the stairs with Kurt behind me. "Sup B? Oh, hey there you must be Kurt I'm Clayton Johnson, Blaine's best friend." introduced Clayton. "Nice to meet you Clayton, and yes I am Kurt Hummel, resident city boy for the year to come." smiled Kurt. "Nice, well do you wanna come with me and B? We are going into the school to throw a ball around." asked Clayton. "I'd love too." accepted Kurt. "Come on Kurt lets go change." "Could I talk to you for a minute B?" asked Clayton. I nodded and hiked up the stairs behind Kurt. Clay and I turned into my room and he shut the door behind him. "What's up Clay? Why do you need to talk to me alone?" "Did you hear about Ty?" he said softly. I nodded. "What do you think?" "I think that he is still crazy Ty who ate worms and broke his arm jumpin' off an ATV because he didn't want hit a baby bird. He's still Tyler. What do you think?" I said. "I don't know B. I still want to think of him as Tyler, but I don't know." he sighed. "Well I'm gonna change. If we are still going?" he nodded and walked out of the room. I slipped on some shorts and my sandals. I walked across the hall and knocked on Kurt's door. His door swung open to reveal Kurt, standing a blue T-shirt that matched his deep blue eyes and shorts. "Ready to go?" Kurt nodded and followed me down stairs. I grabbed my baseball bag and we followed Clay out the front door and out to my pick up. "Since there are three of us I will ride by myself and you two can ride together." said Clay. We nodded and I tossed my bag in the bed or my truck and slid into the cab next to Kurt. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah, I think I really am okay. But I still need to talk to you about earlier. For now just let me strikeout you and Clay." "Oh, just so you know I happen to be a wicked bat boy. So watch out Anderson." he laughed. We drove off joking about Kurt athletic skills.

* * *

** Author's Note: Well there's chapter 6! Also, in case any of you are looking to edit stories I'd love to have your help with this one! What about Blaine and Kurt? I love that song so much; I had to self-indulge a little with it! The song was Unanswered Prays by Garth Brooks. I suggest a listen! Until next time read, review, and enjoy! Love yall! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Chapter 7, here we go. Well I have gotten reviews that I need somebody to read my stories before I post them to read for errors and stuff like that. If anybody interested message me! Until then I'll try my darndest to get them proof read the best I can! Oh, and the bold and italicized words are Kurt's singing. What about Thursday night's Glee, Klaine make out and a pregnant Rachel? Wholly cows! Until next time read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey B. What are we playing today, homerun hitters, strikeout, or should we just go ahead and say I won." said Clayton. "Very funny dude, but you know that I am the that's gonna win." I said. I looked to Kurt, "what do you wanna play?" I asked him. "I'll play stand in the outfield and throw balls back too you guys." Kurt said. "You sure?" asked Clayton. Kurt nodded. "Okay dude, I'll pitch to you. I gotta work on my curve ball for next Thursday and, you my friend, gonna get those big hits in." I said. Clayton and Kurt laughed. I slipped on my cleats and walked to the pitcher's mound with my ball bag. "Let's go Blainey Bear! Throw the ball!" shouted Clayton from home plate. I rolled my eyes at the kick name he picked up from my mother. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I pitched the as hard as I could and waited for the crack of the bat. But it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see Clayton standing there, shocked. He ran up to me and jumped on my back. "Dude that was insane, you just pitched the best curve ball you ever have! That was great. Let's go again!" yelled Clayton. He ran back to plate and I was tapped on the shoulder. "I really don't know a thing about baseball, but I take it that was a really good pitch or you and Clayton are just really close." Kurt said. I laughed. "Yes, it was a good pitch and no Clayton and I are not that close, we are close but just not that close!" I smiled. He turned and walked back to the outfield. I watch him walk carefully, he was really pale but he was really beautiful to. I closed my eyes again and pitch the ball again, but this time I heard the bat hit the ball. I watched it fly into the outfield and hit the back fence with a clang. We played strikeout for about an hour till I finally called it. "Come on guys it getting late and we need to be home Kurt." I said. Kurt nodded and I slipped off my cleats and grabbed my bag. I waved to Clay and climbed in the truck next to Kurt. "Well what did you think?" I asked as we drove out of the student lot at the school. "It was interesting; you're a really good player. You know that right?" he said. I blushed a little; it was nice to hear this from somebody besides the water boy. "Wanna continue the tradition of music to fill empty space?" I said. "Yes, but on one condition. I get to pick the station this time." he said. "Deal." He smiled and reached for the knobs on the radio. I look at him out of the corner of my eye and smiled. His hair was slightly out of place but was still perfect. "There this is a great song!" he said. **"**_**You're so mean when you talk about yourself. You were wrong, Change the voices in your head, and Make them like you instead."**_ I smiled, he was really good singer. His voice was so unique and different. "_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel. Like you're less than fucking perfect, pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me"**_ "You have a nice voice." I said. "Thank you." he said softly. We pulled into the barn and climbed out. I grabbed my cleats and smiled at Kurt as we walked in to the house. "Ma we're home. We're gonna shower before dinner." I yelled from the stair well. "Okay, sweetie, we are going into town tonight. You father had an emergency call from some church so he had to go out of town. He should be back about 10 o'clock." she said. We ran up the stairs and into our rooms. I turned on the water and my music. I climbed in and washed away the dust in my curls left over from the ball diamond. _"__Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections' complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold?" _I was unaware that I was not alone in my room at the time._ When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above? Out of the sea, wish I could be, part of that world." _ I grabbed a towel and wrapped around waist then walked into my room. "Wholly cow!" I shouted when I saw Kurt sitting on my bed. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Blaine." he said. "Its fine, its fine, you just scared me. Let me grab some pants and I'll be back out." I requested. I grabbed jeans and slipped back into the bathroom to put them on. "Okay, so what did you need?" I asked as I walked back in to my bad room. "We need to talk about earlier." he stated. "Earlier?" I asked confused. "Blaine, you know very well what I'm talking about. You may be able to charm your way out of thing with other people, but not with me." he said. I nodded slowly. I did not want to have this conversation. I walked to my closet and pulled out a green plaid shirt and buttoned it up. "I'll see you in a few minutes. But before I leave, that shirt looks really good with your eyes." he smirked as he walked out he room and down the stairs. I smiled a little trying to hide the blush creeping up my neck. I brushed my hair and slipped on socks. I took one last look in the smiled; I guess this did look good on me. I ran down the stair and pulled on my boots. "There you are Blainey. Are you ready to go?" asked my mom. I nodded as I pulled on my orange and blue letter man jacket. "Okay well Kurt is already outside so lock the door behind you." she said. I turned the latch and shut the door behind me. I climbed in to the back seat of the old van that my mom drove around.

* * *

"Do you like pizza Kurt?" asked my mom as we drove on to the square down town. "Yes ma'am" he said. We parked in front of Pizza Man and climbed out. It was empty considering it was Saturday and people were probably at the softball game. I held the door open for mom and Kurt and followed them in. "Robin! How are you, I haven't see you in ages?" said Mrs. Abrams. "Hi there Emma, It's been so long!" gushed my mom. "Blainey look at you, you must have grown a foot since I last saw you." said Mrs. Abrams. "Thanks ma'am, but I'm still short as ever. Oh, this is Kurt by the way. He is my exchange student for the year." I told her. "It's so nice to meet you sweet heart! Come sit down Hun I'll get yall some drinks." We took a little booth in the corner and took off your coats. "Here you go I got you some Cokes." said Emma. "I'm guessing you will have you usual?" she asked. My mom laughed and nodded. We sat and chatted for about fifteen minutes before a waitress came out with our pizza. "Here you go guys, the Eagles special." she said wait blankly and walked away. "This looks great." said Kurt. We passed around plates and scoped up some pizza. "Blaine, Grace on three?" I nodded "One, two three Grace." I said and grabbed a piece of pizza and passed a piece of pizza to Kurt and smiled at him. We snuck glances at each other throughout dinner and on the ride home.

* * *

** Author's Note: The songs in this chapter were Perfect by Pink and Part of Your World from the Little Mermaid. I hope you liked this. I did my best to proof read this and fix grammar mistakes the best I could. I really don't know how long this story will be, it just depends on the interest I'm getting in this story. Read, review and enjoy till next time. Love yall! 3 P.S: Pizza Man is a real place and is the best pizza I have ever had!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This chapter will be a big one, in length and in content. I really don't have much to say so on with the story! Read, review, and enjoy! Love yall! 3**

"Blaine, I have to run down to the Johnson's; Lora needs to talk to me about bring food to the game on Thursday. I'll be back in about an hour or so. Don't burn the house down okay?" yelled my mom as she ran out the door. We had just gotten back from Pizza Man when Mrs. Johnson called and had to talk to her. "Okay Ma, I'll try not to." I laughed as stood in the living room with Kurt. The door shut and I turned to Kurt. "Okay so time to talk." he said. "Fine but not here; get a blanket and pillow and meet me down here in 10 minutes. Hey, and wear comfy cloths." I told him. We walked up the stairs and into our rooms. I grabbed my duffel bag and stuffed my pillow, sleeping bag, and my radio into it and hopped down the stairs. "Gosh what took you so long?" he asked. "I'm sorry I was getting my stuff. Don't hate on me." I laughed. "Come on, follow me."I told him. I walked out the front door and to my pickup. I tossed my duffel in the bed. "Just toss your stuff in the back; it's not that far away." I told him. "Not going to happen. I'm not letting this stuff get dirty." I said. "Fine just get in." I said as I laughed. We climbed in and I drove out of the barn and down a road by our corn field. "Okay, are you going to like drop me in the woods and drive away?" he exclaimed. "Nope, I am taking you somewhere special. My secret hide out." I said "Whatever you say." he sighed.

I stopped at a little clearing in the woods that was just big enough for my pick up and opened the door. "Here we are." I said as I climbed out. He heard him laugh and climb out too. I dumped my stuff on the ground and spread out my sleeping bag and Kurt's blanket in the bed of the truck. I slipped of my boots and climbed in with the pillows and the radio. "Climb in." I commanded. "Okay so why the big set up? What's wrong with the kitchen table or your bedroom?" Kurt asked as he climbed in. "I wanted to have this talk somewhere special." I said. "Fine. Okay, so about that dance yesterday." he started. "I'm sorry about that Kurt. I just got caught up in the moment and the song and it was totally out of line .It was stupid of me, you probably have a boyfriend and it just makes the rest of this year awkward." I said. "Okay first of all I don't have a boyfriend and second, why do you think you did what you did?" he questioned. "I don't know the song and I jus" "Can I tell you a story?" he interrupted. I nodded. "Okay, it was in sophomore year I was 15 and had no friends except for a few people who were in Glee club with me. It was in the spring and we had gotten out of school early. I and two of my girlfriends had driven back to my house and we decided to make a music video. We put on costumes and the whole nine yards. We were dancing and sing when my dad can down the stairs, my dad is the big tough, plaid shirt wearing, bald, mechanic, a manly man. So we told him what was going on and he just left the room. Then a few nights later I was laying in my bed reading when he came to say goodnight. He was about to walk back up stairs when I stopped him. I told him to sit down and then I told him who I was. That I was gay and you know what he said? "I know son, I have known since you were three and I love you no matter what." It was like this weight had been lifted off my shoulders." he said as he wiped away a tear from him eyes. I nodded. "Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked. I sighed. "Kurt, can I have you dad? We can trade?" I said. "Thanks but no. he is mine, he is the most important person in the whole world." he said. "Kurt, I don't know who I am. I try to be this all-star baseball player, glee club star and the perfect preacher's son. But I can't do it anymore! I'm so tired." I said softly. "Let your guard down Blaine. Show the world the real Blaine Anderson. The one who danced with me in a bedroom and let me listen to Pink without laughing or changing the station, the one who set up all this on a whim. Because I'm pretty sure he is awesome." he said. "Thank you Kurt, I really needed to here that. You know what we are doing Wednesday after school? We are going to come back out here and we are going to dance like idiots. But for now we are just going to lay here and listen to the crickets chirp and enjoy each other's company." I said. "That sounds like the best thing ever." he sighed. I laid a pillow under my head and looked up at Kurt. I wished I could be as brave as him. He was out and proud. Then here I was, alone and lying in the woods in the bed of my pick up looking at the most beautiful boy on earth. "We had better get back to the house, its almost 10 o'clock." he said. I sat up and climbed out of the bed. I walked around to Kurt who was awkwardly sitting on the edge of the bed trying not to fall. "Want some help?" I asked. He nodded and I reached for his hand and pulled him down. I opened his door for him and shut it after he climbed in. I closed the tailgate and climbed in to the driver's seat.

By the time we got back to the house only my mother was home. "Blaine there you are I was getting worried, where did you go?" mom asked. "I'm sorry Ma. I took Kurt to the corn field so he could see the stars. He wanted to see the country sky." I explained. "Okay, but tell me next time before you run off, I was about to have a fit. Your father will be home later than we thought but he will be back for church so don't forget to set you alarm. Help Kurt set his too, that clock was always a pain." She said. I nodded and followed Kurt up the stair. "Do you think you can figure out the alarm?" I asked. "I think I got it. I'm a big kid you know." he smirked. "We have to be ready to leave by 8 o'clock tomorrow. Church starts at 9:30 but we have to help set up" I said. "Sir Yes sir!" he mocked. I laughed softly and tiptoed into the last door on the left. I closed the door softly and slipped on my pajamas. I flopped on my bed with a goofy grin on my face and I slept soundly for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note: Whelp there is chapter 8 for yall. I changed Kurt's story a little. It was so cute of Blaine to put the blankets in the pickup like that! That is on the bucket list now! Well that's all folks! Read, review and enjoy! I love each and every one of yall! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Anybody out there? Thank you to all my followers and reviews! You guys Rock! Here is Chapter 9. **_**Bold: Kurt singing. **__Italicized: Blaine singing. _**Well, I think that's all… so here we go again. Read, review, and of course enjoy! Love yall! 3. **

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Uggg." I groaned as I slapped my alarm clock. I rolled out of bed and pulled on my work jeans and tiptoed down the stairs to feed the horses before Church. I grabbed the hay bales and dumped them into the feeders and filled the water troughs out of the hose. I walked back in the house and knocked on Kurt's door. His alarm was supposed to have gone off 10 minutes ago. The door flung open. "Good Morning Blaine!" said a chipper Kurt. "Shh, I was just making sure you were up. I'm gonna go shower and change. I smell like horses and well water." I griped. "You fed the horses without me. I thought I was supposed to help?" he asked. "Nah, I got it this morning. But, school mornings there is no way on earth that you will get out of those chores." I smirked. "Deal, but seriously go shower. You smell like barnyard." He shooed me backwards into my room. I turned and shut the door and leaned my head against it and smiled. I showered quickly and pulled out my church suit. I slipped on my white button down and tucked it into my dress pants. I grabbed my green tie and draped in around my neck. I dropped to my knees and dug through my shoes to find my dress shoes. I slipped them on and trooped down the stairs to find everybody eating at the table already. "Good morning sweetie." greeted my mom. "Mornin' Ma, hi dad." I said. "Blaine tie you tie. Make sure its straight; you need to look good today. A buddy of mine is bringing his family down and they have a daughter your age." Dad said. "Yes sir." I said as I took a bite of cereal. "We had better get going. Blaine you and Kurt are greeting this morning." said my dad. "Yes sir." I said again. I grabbed my suit jacket from the peg board in the hall and followed Kurt out the door and to the van.

"So what exactly do we do for greeting?" asked Kurt as we walked in the back door of the church. "Exactly what it sounds like; we stand at the front door and shake people's hands as they walk in. then we sit in the back of the church and play tic-tac-toe on programs while my father isn't looking." I said softly as we walk up the steps that lead to the sanctuary. "Sounds easy enough; anybody I should be scared of?" Kurt asked. "Nope, not unless you're afraid of little old ladies hugging you to death!" I joked. "I think I'll be okay then." he smiled. I guided him to the entry way of the church and we took our spots. "We're gonna sit in the little pew right there." I said as I pointed to the small pew in the back corner that is just large enough for two people. He nodded slowly. "What's the matter?" I asked. "To be honest; I haven't been to church in about eight years." he sighed. "Really? Kurt why didn't you tell me you don't go to church. You didn't have to come if this makes you uncomfortable." I apologized. "Blaine its fine; my mom was the one who always took me to church and when she died my dad never kept up with it. Then when I found out I was gay, I felt like God didn't love me or something." he admitted. "Kurt, look at me. Being gay isn't a sin, what so ever. It's who you are and you can't change that. I don't care of you are gay, purple, have a mow hawk, or a third arm. My family might not believe the same thing but I'm not my family or this church." I said to him. "Thank you, but I actually know somebody with a mow hawk." he giggled. I laughed so loud at that I got a dirty look from the piano player at the front or the church. I smiled at Kurt. I turned and unlocked the door to let the first people in. I took my place across from Kurt in the door way. "Good Morning Blaine, it's nice to see you. Oh, who is this?" asked Mrs. Keller. "Good Mornin' ma'am. This is Kurt. I'm hosting him for the exchange program from school." I said. "It's nice to meet you sweetie!" she said as she pulled Kurt and I into a hug. I winked at Kurt. We shook and hugged with about half the town before the piano started playing and we took our seat in the little pew in the corner. "See was that so hard?" I said teasingly to Kurt as we sat down. "Very funny Blainey Bear!" he said. "No you aren't allowed to call me that!" I exclaimed. "Shh." hissed some old man from in front of our pew. We snickered softly. I grabbed the program and a pencil and drew a tick-tack-toe bored and passed it to Kurt. We stood and sang along with the congregation out of the hymn book_.__"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me... I once was lost but now am found, was blind, but now, I see." _we sang quietly. I grabbed the communion tray and took a wafer and cup and passed it to the pew across the aisle. "We only take communion there if we have been baptized." I whispered to Kurt. He nodded and made his next move in tick-tack-toe. The bell rang 11 o'clock and people slowly got up and made their way out the church. We walked to the front of the church and sat in the front pew beside my mom. "Hi boys." she greeted. "Hey Ma where is dad?" I asked. "He has a meeting. He is gonna ride home with Mr. Keller. So we can get going then!" she informed us. We walked out the back door and out to the van. "Oh shoot, Blaine go and get the keys from you father he is in the meeting room down stairs." said my mom. I turned and ran back the church and down the stairs. I stopped when I heard my father talking to somebody. "There is something off about that Kurt kid." my father said. "What do you things going on?" asked the listener. "You know what I think. I think he is a gay. He dresses like he belongs in New York and his voice is higher than my wife's." said dad. "Wow, what are you going to do?" they asked. "I don't know yet." He said. I knocked on the door. "Come in." dad said. "Hey mom said you have the keys." I stated. He dug in his pockets and tossed them to me. "Thanks dad" I said as I ran up the stairs. "No running in the church! You aren't a little kid anymore!" my dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I slowed down and walked back out to the car. I handed the keys to my mom and climbed in the back seat. "How was your first time at a country church Kurt?" asked my mom. "It was very different. It felt so intimate and personal. The churches in Chicago are the size of this town." explained Kurt. I was shocked; Kurt was lying to my mom without thinking about it. We pulled into the drive and climbed out.

"Okay guys, I'm going to book club I'll be back about 3 o'clock. I walked into the living room and looked at Kurt. "I didn't realize church in Chicago was so different!" I said sarcastically. "Blaine don't start, please." Kurt said. "You don't have to lie to my mom Kurt. She didn't go to church till she was in college! She won't care that you don't go to church!" I yelled. 'I'm sorry Blaine, I just panicked. I do remember the church being huge and it feeling unwelcoming. I wasn't lying about that part." Kurt said through small tears. "Oh, Kurt come here." I said softly. I pulled him into a tight hug and patted his hair. "I'm sorry Kurt. It wasn't right for me to yell at you like that. Church is a really important part of my life and I just overreacted." I said quietly. "Its fine." he mumbled softly. "Kurt why are you shaking so much?" I asked. "Just a shook up I guess. People yelling at me just triggers stuff." he said as he dried his eyes. "Kurt if you ever need to talk to me about anything, and I mean absolutely anything you can. " I said. "Thank you Blaine. Thank you so much." Kurt sniffed. "Kurt you never have to thank me. Not for anything. Ever." I said firmly. "Let's go pick out you cloths for school tomorrow. You are going to need to look that isn't too over the top." I said to try and get Kurt to smile. "How about I pick the outfit and you sing to me?" Kurt said nervously. "That sounds like a brilliant idea. My closet is plaid shirts, jeans, baseball t-shirts, and athletic shorts." I said. We ran up the stair and into Kurt's room. I flopped on the bed and turned on my music. "_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me, Speaking words of wisdom, let it be And in my hour of darkness, She is standing right in front of me." _I stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand and looked him straight in the eyes. _Speaking words of wisdom, let it be, Let it be, let it be, Let it be, let it be, Whisper words of wisdom, let it be." _We sang softly gazing into each other's eyes. "Beatles, nice choice." he said with a smirk on his face. "Hey just 'cause I live in the country it doesn't mean that's all I listen too. It maybe most of it, but not all." I said sarcastically. "Really? Because that is all I have heard and I imagine I'm going to me leaving here with a country accent and an off obsession with plaid shirts." Kurt laughed. "Well I can get you the plaid shirts but I can't help with the accent." I said. "Thanks but, plaid is not my thing. It looks better on you." He said. "Thank you for that. Speaking of plaid; I am going to go change out to this suit and also do my homework. I'll talk to you I'm a little bit" I said loosening my tie. I ran across the hall into my room. I flopped on my bed and smiled. I grabbed my back pack and started on the assigned reading from Mr. Wilson.

**Author's note: Just kidding I don't have anything to say. Just that the song was 'Let it Be' by the Beatles. Love yall! Read, review, and I hope you enjoyed! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Kurt's first day of school! I feel like these author's notes are getting shorter and shorter. I imagine I will have all day to write, we are having a snow/ice storm. The first one since 2006! Nothin' like Illinois weather. Read, review, and enjoy! Love Ya! 3**

* * *

"Blaine, if you don't get up now you're gonna be late!" shouted mom up the stairs. "I'm up Ma!" I yelled from under my mass of blankets and pillows. I stumbled across the hall and knocked on Kurt's door. "Go away dad, I don't wanna go to school." grumbled Kurt. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. _"Good morning to you, good morning to you! With lots if bright sunshine good morning to you!"_ sang/shouted to Kurt. I pulled on his blankets in an attempted to wake him. "Let go, I don't like school. People are mean, and my bed is so nice." he whined not quite awake yet. I raised my eye brows at his comment. Had Kurt been bullied?" I went into the bathroom and wet a rag. I ran back to Kurt's room and laid it on his face. "Ahh! What the hell Blaine?" shouted he shouted "Shhh, and watch you language! It time for school, and I know your bed is nice but school isn't bad when there are 10 people in you class!" I said in a teacher voice. Kurt blushed a bright pink color and smiled slightly. "Its horsy time by the way!" I added. "Fine." grumbled Kurt. He rolled out of bed and slipped on the pair of sneakers I gave him. We headed out side and grabbed the bales as usual. I grabbed the hose and started to fill the troughs when Kurt said, "Well water smells the lake." I smiled and turned the hose on full blast and aimed it at Kurt. "Blaine cut it out! Blaine, I swear I'm gonna kill you! Turn it off!" he shouted. I turned off the hose and looked at Kurt his hair was drooped over his eyes and his shirt was soaked though. "Sorry, it slipped." I said with a wink. "Aww, it's okay. In fact I'll give you a hug to make sure you get the point." I turned and ran but only to be gabbed around by waist by a soaking wet Kurt. "Get off me! You gonna ruin my shirt!" I squirmed. "What you don't like your hug?" asked Kurt sarcastically as he let go. "No it was fantastic, I have only had a better one from my great Aunt Millie who chews tobacco!" I joked. "Now, let's go inside, school starts in about an hour." I said as I ran from Kurt again. "Catch me if you can!" Kurt shouted as he ran past me and on to the porch. I ran in to the porch after him. "Have you ever thought about running track?" I asked between breaths. "Eww no, sweaty people are gross" Kurt said with a disgusted look on his face. I laughed and walked inside. "Blaine, what happened to you two?" asked mom. "We had a hose malfunction?" I suggested. "I'm guess you sprayed Kurt with a hose and he got you back?" asked my mom. I nodded. "Blaine you act like a two year old. Go get ready for school!" "Love you mom." I said as I ran up the stairs. "Aw, Blainey loves his mommy!" mocked Kurt. "Yeah I do!" I shouted. "Okay little Blainey- Bear. Go get ready for school, if you hurry you can have some chocolate milk!" he said in a babying voice. I rolled my eyes and backed into my room. I grabbed a towel and squeezed the water out of my curls and pulled my blue plaid shirt from my closet. I tossed my towel on the floor and buttoned up my shirt and grabbed my back pack. "Let's go Blaine! School start in half and hour." yelled Kurt. "All ready!" I said as I flung the door open. "Finally, let's go!" said Kurt half way down the stairs. I flick off my light and ran down the stairs. "Get going Blaine. You don't want to be late." said my father. "Yes sir. Have a nice day mom." I said as I ran out the door.

I ran out to the truck to find Kurt already sitting in it. I tossed my backpack in the bed and climbed into the front seat. "Sorry, okay let's get going. If we hurry we will get there just in time to get you to the office. Then we can take out time getting you set up at you locker and miss trig." I said pulling out of the barn and speeding down the drive. "It take it you don't like math?" he asked. "Nope, I hate it with all my heart and I still don't know my times tabled by memory." I admitted. "You don't know your times tables? You learn that in like 5th grade." Kurt said. I nodded. "Well I am going to make it my personal mission to teach you times tables then!" he said. "Good luck with that and here we are." I said as I pulled into my usual spot in the student lot. "Let the chaos begin." he said as he slammed the door of my pick up. "Easy, she's old." I said petting the truck. "Oh shut up, I saw you kick the door shut when you were carrying my stuff when I got here on Friday." laughed Kurt. I threw my hands up and walked toward the office doors. "Wait up!" Kurt shouted. I pulled the door open and held it open for him. "Good Mornin' Mrs. Hall, this is Kurt and he needs a locker." I said. "Hi Blaine, and there is the lock next to you. It was Max's but he moved last month so Kurt can have it if he wants." she said "That sounds great!" Kurt said with a little too much enthusiasm. Mrs. Hall smiled and handed Kurt the combination to the locker. "You can go help Kurt set his locker up, but you two need to be back to class by second period." she said as we quickly walked out the door. We walk down the hall way to the right and stopping in front of two lockers. "Well here we are." I said gesturing to the two small lockers. Kurt spun his lock and pulled the door open. "Please take your time setting up. I'll be here on the ground catching up on sleeping." I slid down the lockers and leaned my head against the metal bank. "So what's this school like? Are there cheerleads who wear their uniforms to school and jocks that throw kids in dumpsters?" Kurt asked in an odd tone. "Dude no way; its school not a TV show. Why would girls wear cheer uniforms to school anyways?" I asked confused. "Never mind, it was a hypothetical question anyways. Okay, so I thing I'm almost set up. What do you think?" Kurt asked hopefully. I stood up and looked in the locker. It had pictures of Kurt and all his friends, sparkly music notes, and a picture of a young Kurt and a lady. "Is that your mom?" I asked carefully. He nodded sadly. "You look just like her, you have the same blue eyes and you hair is the same color too."I said looking at the picture. "I miss her more than anything in the world. Make me a baby I guess." He said softly. "No Kurt, it makes you human, it make so have something special about you. I imagine she loved you to the moon and back a billion times." I said resting my hand on his shoulder. He smiled softly. _Rinnnnnggg. _"Let's get going. Mr. Wilson will feed us to the FFAs cows if we are late!" I said over the chatter of the other students. We walked down a small hall way and into a tiny class room that was decorated with cheesy motivational posters and smelled like old books. "Mr. Hummel, it's nice to see you again. I hope Blaine has been treating you well." Mr. Wilson said shooting daggers at me. "Yes Sir, Blaine has been a wonderful host. He has made me feel very at home, Blaine was so welcoming." Kurt said in a slightly sarcastic voice. "I'm glad to hear that. Now take you seats boys." he said with a slightly ticked off look on his face. We took two seats in the back of the class next to the window and sat down. "Somebody's a little feisty this morning." I said teasingly. "If you are on my bad side you will feel my fury." Kurt said. "I will definitely not forget that on then. But be careful talkin' to some teachers like that, respect is a huge thing here and teacher won't take disrespect lightly." I whispered to Kurt. He nodded and pulled out a notebook and hot pink pen. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to whatever Mr. Wilson was rambling about. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there's chapter 10. I didn't get my snow day Friday like I hoped! **** Kurt's first day of school. What did you think? My brain didn't want to be creative this chapter so it's not very good I don't think. I'm not going to write anymore today, I need to work on my English projects and math homework that I haven't started yet! Farewell for now my friends, read, review, and keep reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: In this chapter we are finishing first day of school. Then a dinner with Blaine's Dad (should be interesting). There is a part in the beginning that Blaine isn't there for and is told in a third person POV. Um, yeah….. Pointless Author's Note. **_Blaine Singing. _**Kurt singing. Chapter 11, here we go. P.S: Yes Blaine and Kurt will get together, had a few questions about that. They will be sickeningly cute.**

* * *

"So what are you goin' to do while I'm at baseball practice?" I asked Kurt right before the dismissal bell rang that afternoon. "I don't know, I thought I would sit in the bleachers or a classroom and read or something?" he said with a shrug. "You could go to tutoring. Mr. Wilson opens up his classroom to kids who need help. He would let you stay in there." I suggested. "I think I'll do that. I haven't read a book in three days, which is a record for me." he decided. "Bookworm." I called him. He rolled his blue eyes and packed up his stuff. The bell rang and we departed. I went to baseball practice as usual, but I didn't know Kurt was about to make a huge impact on one person.

Kurt walked into the small English room and looked around. There were only a few kids there, a group of girls painting, some guys trying to figure out math and then there was a boy sitting alone in the back of the class room. "Mr. Hummel, do you need something?" asked Mr. Wilson. "No sir, Blaine is at baseball and I thought I would take this opportunity to catch up on my reading." he said. "Well take a seat. Try to keep you talking to a minimum please." Wilson said. Kurt turned on is heel and walk back to sit next to the boy. "Hi there, I'm Kurt." he whispered. The boy looked up at him. "What do you want?" he asked. "Just to say hi; what's your name?" Kurt said. "Tyler Rose." he mumbled. Kurt eyes popped open. "You can move if you want to. I understand; you don't wanna catch the gay." Tyler said still reading his book. "You can't catch the gay Tyler. Anyway I already have it." he said smartly. Tyler looked up at Kurt, "You're gay too?" Tyler asked. "You couldn't tell?" Kurt said jokingly. Tyler bowed his head again. "Hey I'm kidding. Come with me." Kurt said. Tyler shook his head. "Tyler come on I'm not going to beat you up." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes. Ty slammed his book and followed Kurt out of the class room and into the auditorium. They sat cross legged facing each other in the middle of the stage. "How are you?" asked Kurt "Fine." mumbled Ty. "How are you really?" he asked again. "I'm scared, I'm afraid to talk or to look people in the eyes. People look at me like I'm an outsider, like I don't deserve to breathe the same air of them. My friends won't even look at me. My parents won't let talk to me or let me talk to my grandparents. I feel like I'm utterly alone." Tyler said through small tears. "Tyler, look at me. You never need to feel like that. You are worth just as much as they are. I apologize for what I'm about to say, but you parents are asses. You should love your children no matter what. I know one thing for sure; you have at least two friends." Kurt said. "Really who would want to be my friend?" Tyler said softly. "Well first of all, me. Can you guess the other?" Kurt said. He shrugged looking at the floor again. "Blaine Anderson." Kurt said matter of fact. Tyler's head shot up. "B?" Kurt nodded. "Blaine's dad told us at dinner that you had come out. After dinner Blaine and I talked. He said that you were still the same Ty who ate worms in 8th grade and didn't puke his guts out." Kurt said proudly. Tyler's smile stretched a mile wide. "Blaine is my best friend. He has done some crazy things too. Have you seen the scar on his elbow? He jumped of a trampoline and tried to dunk a basketball. He missed and when he hit the concrete his bone popped out of this elbow. It took 40 stitches and two years of physical therapy before he could pitch again. He was sure his life was over during those two year. I made him play soccer with me so he wouldn't go insane. He also screamed like a little girl when he was all the blood on the ground and on the basketball." he laughed. "I would have loved to hear and see that. Well it's almost 5 o'clock so practice almost done. Let's go meet Blaine at his truck." Kurt said.

* * *

"Okay boys, go shower. I'm proud of how hard you guys practiced today. You play like that Thursday you could win this." shouted Coach. I grabbed my water bottle and dumped it on my head. I took my time showering and getting changed. "Bye B." shouted Clayton. I waved as I walked out of the locker room and to the parking lot. I noticed two people standing by my truck. One was Kurt, but I couldn't make out the other. As I got closes I saw it was Ty. I tossed my stuff in the truck and look at Tyler. "Hey Blaine." he said shyly. He yelped as I picked him up and hugged him. "Put me down B! If you don't put me down I'm gonna spit on your hair!" threatened Tyler. I set him down and looked at him. "Why the heck did you stop talking to me, Ty?" I said. "I was afraid that you would shun me. It was easier to stop talking to you instead of getting humiliated in front of everybody." Tyler explained. "Look at me Tyler. Don't ever think that I won't want to talk to you; you are my best friend dude. I'm not going to leave you because of something you can't change. You are still you. We are still B and Ty. But now, we are adding Kurt to this. Ty, Kurt, and B. you are never going to be alone Tyler. You will always have somebody there for you." I said forcefully. "I know B. Thank you too." Tyler said softly. "You know what; Saturday we are having a campout. We are going to my spot, setting up a camp fire, making s'mores, and being total hicks. Deal?" I asked. "Deal." he smiled. I wrapped him in another bear hug. "I gotta get going. My Ma will kill me if I'm late." Ty said. I waved and watched Tyler climb on this bike and ride away.

"I'm proud of you Blaine." Kurt said as we drove back to my house. "For what?" I asked. "For being a man. For not being a total jerk wad to Tyler. For being a real friend." he said seriously. "Well thank you for being proud of me but it's not about having that. The whole thought of ditching Ty like everybody else did make me sick. People talk about doing the 'Christian' thing, but that's not the 'Christian' thing. I don't think I could just go with what my dad thinks is the 'Christian' thing. I would run away before I did what my dad is doing." I said angrily. "Calm down Blaine. You aren't your dad. You are Blaine. You are goofy, caring, and a real man. Also, I need a cool nickname. You have B, Tyler has Ty, Clayton has Clay, and I am nickname less." said Kurt thoughtful. "You could be K, Kurtsie, or Hummel." I said smirking. "I think I'll have Tyler give me a nickname. Those sound like they were made up by an uncreative 6 year old." he said. "I am quiet creative actually! I play the piano, guitar, and the violin and I also am a fantastic singer. Now tell me who is uncreative?" I said as I pulled into the barn and climbed out of the truck. "There is no way you play three instruments. I only play the piano and I live for music." Kurt exclaimed as he shut the truck door. "What can I say; I'm talented. My mom wanted me to do something besides sports so she chose music. She taught me piano, my grandpa taught me violin, and I taught myself the guitar." I said as we walked but the path. "You never fail to impress me Mr. Anderson." Kurt said dramatically. "I try Mr. Hummel, I try." We walked into the house and set you stuff down. "There you Blaine go clean up you father is going to be home in a few minutes." mom said. "Yes Ma." I said running up the stairs. "Kurt, would you want to help me cook. I'm sorry to ask my I got home late. It's nothing to hard." she asked sweetly. "I'd love to. I'm actually a pretty good cook ma'am." Kurt said.

* * *

"This looks really good Robin." my dad said as he said down at the table. "Thank you sweetie. Kurt helped me actually. He is a really good cook." complimented my mom. My dad's eyebrows rose. "Really, where did you learn to cook Kurt?" he asked suspiciously. "Well my mom always let me cook with her when I was little. Then when she passed, my dad's attempts at dinner were pizza or grilled cheese. So I when I got older I took it upon myself to be the cook in the house. Don't get me wrong I love my dad for trying but he is most likely the worst cook I have ever seen." laughed Kurt. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother Kurt. So what else do you like to do, do you play any sports?" dad asked. "I was actually the kicker for my football team when I was a freshman but I lost interest in that. But I sing and play piano, I'm a huge bookworm too." he said. "Blaine's a kicker too. He looks like a 12 year old on the field, he's me smallest kid on the team. He's a pretty darn good pitcher though. First All Conference freshman in school history." boasted my dad. "Stop it dad. Can we say grace so we can eat please?"He nodded and we grabbed hands. "Dear Lord we thank you for these wonderful blessing you have given us. We pray for those around us who have sinned. We pray they find you again. I'm God's name we pray Amen." "Amen." "So Kurt, do you have a girlfriend?" asked my dad bluntly. I coughed awkwardly and glanced at Kurt out the corner of my eye. "No, sir I don't have a girlfriend." he said oddly. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" dad asked. "I had a girlfriend when I was younger, but I don't have a one now." Kurt explained. I raised my eyebrows. My dad nodded. "So how was your day at work sweetie?" asked my mom quickly. I glanced at Kurt whose face was bright red. I gave him a small smile and returned to my dinner. This would definitely be a long year.

* * *

**Author's Note: Blaine and Tyler's heart to heart. Kurt and Tyler's heart to heart. Kurt and Blaine's heart to heart! It was just a lovey dovey chapter. Next chapter we will have the meeting in the woods and that's really all. Won't be a really long chapter but it will have important stuff in it. Sorry this took so long. I have had the stomach flu for the past three days. It spread in my school, like a flipping wildfire and it was my turn to catch it. I have Scholastic Bowl tomorrow and a band lock in on Friday so I won't really write again till like Sunday. Sorry. Love yall. Read, Review, and keep enjoying. 3**


	12. Chapter 12

** Author's Note: Hey everybody! I just wanted to say thanks to everybody who's following this story and the reviews I've gotten. Yall rock! We that's really all; I don't know who long this story is going to last. I really don't plan ahead so this could go on for like ages. Chapter 12, wow! Read, review, and enjoy! Love yall. **

* * *

Tuesday was pretty boring. We went to school as usual. I went to baseball and Kurt and Tyler hung out. I'm happy that Tyler has Kurt. I know that we are best friends but Tyler needs Kurt to vent to. I'm there for him if he needs to talk but I don't know I could handle Ty's feeling until I'm honest with myself. Wednesday during the e day was boring to, and then came the ride home from school. "So why did we have to wait till Wednesday to go the woods?" Kurt asked on the way home after practice. "Only the adults go to church on Wednesdays and then my parents have to drive to Chicago for a wedding. It's some friend of my dad's from college and I couldn't go since I had to be back for baseball Thursday. So we can stay out as late as we please and do whatever the hay we want." I said cheerfully. Coach cut practice shirt today and I have no home work. I was in the best mood ever possible. "Good to know. What do tell what is in store for us tonight?" asked Kurt. "Not gonna tell. I will say that no denim is allowed. Only sweats, t-shirts, and slip-on shoes. Total bum cloths." I commanded. "You are a strange boy Blaine Anderson." Kurt said jokingly. I parked my truck in front of the house instead of in the barn. We climbed out and I unlocked the door. "Okay so go pack any blankets and pillows you want. And then also bring your music and really anything else you may want." I told him. I ran up the stairs and into the last door on the left. I changed into clean sweats and another baseball shirt. I crammed a few blankets and pillow into my duffel. I grabbed my speakers and my guitar. I pulled on a hoodie and my moccasins and ran back down the stairs. I dumped my stuff in the entry way and packed some drinks and food and added it to duffel bag. "Okay is this appropriate attire?" asked Kurt sarcastically. He was wearing gray sweats and a long sleeve blue t-shirt and sport sandals. "Yes, very appropriate. Ready to head out?" I asked. He nodded. I grabbed all my stuff and held the door open for Kurt. I grabbed my letterman jacket before I locked the door again and shut it. Kurt tossed his stuff in the bed and I did the same. I unlatched the gate to slide my guitar in under my pillow. "Why are you bringing your guitar?" Kurt asked as I slid into the driver's seat and started the pickup. "I have a surprise for you that's why. Now quit being nosy and turn on some music." I said. I tuned out the music Kurt put on and drowned in my thoughts. I has excited about to night but a little apprehensive. I was going to sing to Kurt. We had so many conversations to have that I really didn't want to talk about; about Tyler, about me, about everything. Now we can add my father and Kurt's past girl friend to the list. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly. "Fine just thinkin' that's all." I sighed.

I pulled into the clearing and parked. "Do you need my help setting up?" he asked. "Um, sure." I accepted. I unhooked the gate and handed my guitar case to Kurt. "Careful with her." I said warningly. "Your guitar is a her?" he said amused. "Shut your mouth." I quipped. I all the blankets out and propped the pillows against the sided of the truck bed. "Climb on in." I helped Kurt into the truck bed and rested my guitar and duffel bag on the gate that I had just shut. I climbed over the closed tailgate and sat cross legged across from Kurt. "It's so pretty out here." Kurt said looking at the sun that was setting. I nodded playing with the string that was fraying at the hem of my sweats. "Blaine look at me." Kurt said. I pulled my knees up and rested my head on them. "You seemed out of it today. Is there something wrong?" he asked resting his hand on my knee. My skin tingled at his touch. "No I guess I'm just stressing over everything. Between school, my dad, sports, glee, Tyler, you and music I guess I'm just stretched thin." I sighed. "Why am I stressing you? Did I do something to make you upset?" Kurt asked concerned. "No it's not that. I just see you with Ty and I wish that I could have that with him again. He says he is still my best friend but I see him with you and he seems so care free. Like nothing can hurt him if you're there. I used to be his protector when he was in baseball. We were always partners because nobody would pick Ty. When we were in freshman football this group of upper-class men came to practice. They were supposed to help coach us but instead they started to just tear us down. This one really big kid started to scream at him and I told him to back off. When he made a move to hit ma I kicked him right in the nuts. Thankfully I was a lot faster than him and he couldn't catch me after he could walk again. Point blank kick from a kicker is pretty pain full." I said smiling fondly at the memory. "You still are his best friend Blaine, but you aren't gay." he said plain and simple. "You are the golden boy, the preacher's son. You don't have to worry about getting bullied for who you love. You can be the protector, but Tyler needs a person to relate to and right now it's me." Kurt said. I stopped for a moment. I knew what Kurt was saying but he didn't know that I actually am like them. I wanted to tell him then and there but I couldn't. I nodded and wiped a small tear away from my cheek. Kurt smiled sadly at me and took his hand off my knee. We sat in silence for a while. "What's your full name?" I asked randomly. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. What's yours?" he asked back. "Blaine Samuel Anderson Junior." I stated. "Junior?" he questioned. "Blaine Samuel was my grandfather's name; my mom's dad. He didn't have a son and the name was a family tradition so my mom gave it to me. My dad got to name Coop so mom got me. He actually wanted to name me Kolten Lee Anderson but my mom told him it sounded like a hick name." I laughed. "I'm glad it's Blaine you don't look like a Kolten. Why that question?" he asked. I shrugged. I ran my fingers through my curls and closed my eyes. "Can I feel your hair?" Kurt asked out of the blue. "Um why?" I said. "I don't know. They look soft and my hair is rod ram straight." he asked not weirded out the request. I shrugged and leaned forward. I smiled when Kurt ran his fingers softly through the bush on the top of my head. "Your hair is so soft! And I probably seem like a total creeper right now don't I?" he said. "Nah it feels good. My mom used to try and brush my hair when I was little and she never could because the brush would be stuck." I told him. "When I was 9 Clayton stuck a piece of bubble gum stuck in my hair and my mom had to shave my head. In my 3rd grade picture I had a buzz cut. I only have one copy of that picture and it hasn't see day light since 7th grade." Kurt laughed really loud. "The stars look as pretty." he said. "Yeah they do. Can I play you a song?" I said. He nodded. I grabbed my guitar out of the case and the pick from my sock. "You keep you guitar pick in you sock?" he asked laughing. "Yes I do. It's lucky and we had never lost a ball game when I have it so I keep it with me somehow where ever I go." I said proudly. I tuned my guitar a little and started to play. _"Look at me; I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter. Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart." _I didn't look at Kurt but I could feel him watching me intently_. "Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried. When will my reflection show_ _who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

I sat my guitar back in the case and held my pick tightly. "That was really good Blaine." Kurt said sounding surprised. I wiped a tear away from my eyes and nodded. "Oh Blainey, why are you crying?" Kurt said. He turned around and sat next to me. "I'm fine Kurt. I just needed to vent and I do that by playing music." I said sitting up straight andfixing my hoodie. "Did you mean why the lyrics said? Do feel like you don't belong here?" Kurt asked placing his hand on my foot. "I don't want to be anywhere else. I'm going to graduate, go to college at Eastern Illinois University, then get a job, get married and move back here. That's the plan that I have always had and it's what I'm expected to do. In Ste. Marie you are born here, raised here, and you die here. You are buried in your family plot next to your parents and grandparents and your children do the same. It's the way things are and I'm afraid I don't fit that mold." I said crying again now. Kurt wrapped be in a hug and brushed my curls back from my face. "Blaine you are so much more than that. If that's what you want to do then do it. If it's not, don't. Do what you want to do. Break the mold." he said. "I'm such a baby. Let's dance okay."I said changing the subject. "Blaine why do you think you will disappoint you family?" Kurt asked bluntly. "I don't think that." I said quickly. "Yes you do. You said it in the song. Your mother adores you Blaine, I'm sure she would love you no matter what." Kurt said trying to reassure me. "I'll tell you later. Let's just dance now." I said again. I pulled my speakers out and plugged my phoneinto them and press shuffle_. "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's runaway and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back." _I helped Kurtdown from the truck as I sang._ "I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. _We danced like idiots for about three songs before a slow song came on._ "I've lived in this place and I know all the faces, each one is different but they're always the same. They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it, they'll never allow me to change. But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong. I'm movin' on." _I wrapped my arms around Kurt's waist and held him tight. He rested him head on myshoulders and held me close._ "I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't. Stopped to fill up on my way out of town. I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't. I had to lose everything to find out. Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road. I'm movin' on_." I sang softly along into Kurt's ear. _"I'm movin' on."_ We stayed in each other's arms for what felt like ages.

I finally pulled away and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "Do you wanna just sit?" I suggested. He nodded and I climbed in. I sat at the back of the bed where the cab and bed met. I patted the open space next to me and Kurt sat down. I felt him shiver next to me. "Do you want my jacket?" I asked. I pulled of the orange and blue letterman jacket and handed it to Kurt. "Thank Blaine, are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked again. I sighed and turned to face him. "You're beautiful." I said boldly. I could see Kurt blush and bow his head. "You are. Your eyes are the prettiest blue I have ever seen and your hair always looks perfect even after I sprayed you with the hose. You are beautiful." I said trying not to cry. "I'm sorry if I'm being forward but you are." I added. "Blaine stop." Kurt said softly "_Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried. When will my reflection show_ _who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?" _ I sang again. "Are you okay Blaine?" Kurt asked turning to face me again. "I'm like you." I said vaguely. "Blaine you are nothing like me." Kurt said confused. I took a deep breath. "I'm gay Kurt." I said in a small sob. I bowed my head and buried it in my hoodie. I jumped when I felt Kurt's arm wrap around me. I felt him running his fingers through my hair and resting him head on my shoulder. "Shhhh; its okay B. It's okay. It's going to be okay." Kurt cooed as he rocked me back and forth. We sat like this till my phone buzzed. "It's from your parents. They say they're on the way to the wedding." Kurt said softly. "We'll be okay." he said one last time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Big chapter hu? Songs were 'Reflection'- Mulan, 'I'm Movin' On'- Rascal Flatts, 'Teenage Dream'- Katy Perry. More to come, lots more to come. Oh and 'Come what may'? So dead. Thus week's glee will be awesome! We are having another snow storm so a maybe on writing tomorrow. But if there is school I'll have Volleyball so then that equals no writing! BOO. **** Love you guys. Read, review, and have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh guys I'm SOOOO sorry. It's been forever since I have written. We are working on our drama club play and it is pretty much because the only thing I do. We had the play and it was great! I'm back to this now! Yay! I love you all if you are still out there!**

* * *

"Shhhh. It's okay Blaine, it's going to be okay." whispered Kurt. We had been sitting in my pick up all night and we hadn't moved since I told him I was like him. "Blaine look at me." Kurt said. I shook my head and buried it deeper in my lap. "Blaine Samuel Anderson you look at me right now." snapped Kurt. I rested my head on my knees and look at Kurt out of the corner of my eyes. "You are amazing. You know that right?" he asked. I wiped tears from my eyes and shook my head. "You are a musician, an amazing athlete, and the best friend in the whole wide world. You are sweet, funny, goofy, adorably dorky. So what if you're gay? I'm gay, Tyler's gay, and my 2nd cousin Ashley's gay. It's doesn't matter." Kurt said. "It does matter Kurt. I'm the preacher's boy. I'm supposed be straight and perfect, have no flaws and know the bible cover to cover. I can't be gay. It's not in the plan Kurt!" I said weakly. "So what is this plan B?" he said. "I go to preacher college, get a girlfriend, get married in the church in town by my father, have kids, and then be the preacher when he retires. Now that plan can't happen because I'm gay. I'm gay Kurt and I can't do a thing about it. I have to act for the rest of my life. I'll have to find some girl who will marry me. Then I'll have to act like I love her and we will live together and it will be that way forever and I will never be happy and I will die never being honest with anybody but you." I said sobbing. "Or Blaine you could talk to somebody. Like maybe Tyler. He is in the same place you are. Or you can keep being Tyler's protector. You can still be whoever you want to be. You could still be a preacher, go to Chicago and start a church there. Be a teacher or a farmer or a doctor or a flying monkey." Kurt said rubbing my hair. I smiled slightly. "There's that goofy smile that I love." Kurt said brightly. "I don't want to leave here Kurt. I love it here. The open sky, corn fields, the horses, the county fair, and the Girl Scout cookies I buy in bulk from Maddie Brown. The little white church, the store on Main Street that sells the letterman jackets and homemade fudge and caramels. The pizza at Pizza Man and baseball diamond where I spend every afternoon with my grandpa. He was the best." I said smiling at the last part. "You've never talked about your grandpa before." Kurt said softly. "He was amazing. He would pick me up from school every day and take me to the ball diamonds at the park and play catch with me. Then we would go get ice cream and we would go back to his house. My grandma would always pick me up and toss me on the couch and tickle me. When I turned 7 I started to learn violin. We did this till I turned 14. I was outside the school waiting for my grandpa to pick me up but instead my dad did. When I got in the car he told me that my grandpa had had a heart attack and had died. He gave me a gold cross necklace and we drove home. He never said why he gave it to me. When I saw my grandma she had told me that it was my grandfather's. He told her before he died that he was so proud of me and to tell me 'you are braver than you believe and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think.' When I was little Whinnie the Pooh was my favorite book and he would always read it to me when I couldn't sleep. I wear the cross still and I have never taken it off. He was my best friend." I told. I had calmed down a bit taking about my grandpa. Kurt pulled me into a tight hug. "Let's get home B it's almost 2 a.m. and you have a very important baseball game tomorrow." Kurt said. I dried my eyes and helped Kurt climb out to the truck. I shut the tailgate and grabbed the keys from my pocket and started the car. We were quiet the whole way home but when we got back inside the house we talked again. "Now what?" Kurt asked. "I vote we go to sleep." I said. We walked up the stairs and I was about to go in my room when I stopped. "Do you wanna stay up a little bit longer?" I asked. He smiled and followed me into my room. I lay down on my stomach and patted the space next to me on the bed. Kurt laid down and smiled at me. I moved and rested my head on Kurt's shoulder and closed my eyes. "Blaine?" Kurt said but I was already asleep. He snuggled in and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up before my alarm the next morning and looked around. I was in my bed but so was Kurt. He had his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled a little and rubbed my eyes. I shook Kurt shoulder and pulled the blanket off of him. "What the heck dad. It's too early to be alive." He mumbled and rolled on his back. I smirked and started jumping on the bed. "Get up Kurt, its horsey time again." I shouted. He rolled over again and hit the floor with a thud. I jumped off the bed and knelt down beside him. "What the crud Blaine." Kurt shouted. "Morning Sunshine! Ready to begin the day?" I said brightly. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why are we up so early?" he grumbled. "We are going to feed the horses and then I am going to cook you a country breakfast." I said. We fed the horses in record time and then I cooked Kurt breakfast, eggs, bacon, toast, and apple juice. "This is really good B." Kurt said with his mouth full. I smiled and drank my juice. "Thanks." I smiled. "Are you ready for your game today?" Kurt whispered. "Yup, I slept like a baby last night and I just drank half a gallon of apple juice. I think I'm set!" I said. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have slept in your bed." Kurt said softly. "Don't be sorry. I may have crossed a line asking you to lay with me. You had every right to stay. No harm no foul right dude?" I reassured. "Sure dude." mocked Kurt. I grabbed our plates and tossed them in the sink. "I'm going to go get my baseball stuff together. You can shower or do whatever but we have to leave in about an hour." I ran up the stairs and left Kurt to do whatever. I ran down the hall and to the last door on the left.

I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes for a moment. I had told Kurt my big secret last night and I felt really good. I couldn't be more thankful that I had been assigned Kurt this year. I was so reluctant to be a host and now Kurt is the one person I am totally honest with. I smiled to myself and collected my baseball uniform and my bat bag. I pulled on my dress khakis and a blue polo shirt. I smoothed my hair down a bit but it puffed right back up. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff. "Hurry up Blaine were gonna be late!" shouted Kurt from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm coming chill!" I shouted running down the stairs. I jumped down skipping the last few steps and smiled at Kurt. "All dressed up I see. Just one thing." he said. "You may want to zip your pants." Kurt smirked. I flushed bright red and turned around and zipped my pants then turned back to Kurt. "Coach makes us dress up on game days. Something about look like respectable young men? Whatever." I explained. "Well you look very nice. You still look better in green." Kurt said mockingly proud. "Thank you." I said I pulled on my letterman jacket and faced the door. I threw my arm in the air and yelled, "Onward Christian soldiers!" I grabbed my bat bag and laughed and ran out to the truck. I heard Kurt laughing behind me. I tossed my bags in the truck bed and hopped into the driver's seat. Kurt climbed in too and we sped down the drive way. "So what time is your game today?" Kurt asked. "I have to be ready by 3:15 but the game really doesn't start till 4. Why'd ya ask?" I questioned. "I'm going to come watch you of course!" he said. I froze, I hadn't thought about what Kurt was going to do while I was playing. "It okay if I come, right?" he asked softly. "Of course, yeah, you can come. I just didn't think that you would want to." I said. "Well I'm coming!" Kurt said matter-o-factly. I smiled and pulled into my usual spot. "Blaine!" somebody shouted. I looked out the window to see Clayton climbing out of his car. I waved and jumped out to the car. "What's going on? I texted you last night man." asked Clayton. "My phone was off." I said quickly. "Whatever, are you ready to play? We have to win today otherwise coach will have our heads." exaggerated Clayton. I nodded and walked inside with Kurt and Clayton beside me. I waved goodbye to Clayton and went to Trig with Kurt.

The day was perfect. I got a B+ on my Trig test, Mr. Wilson has the flu, Kurt joined the glee club, we had lunch with Tyler in the auditorium, and we played basketball in gym class. After school finally was over I changed into my baseball uniform. Grey pants and jersey, orange socks, blue long sleeve undershirt, a blue belt, and an orange and blue eagle's ball cap. I laced up my cleats and slipped my guitar pick into my left sock. I pulled out my bat and mitt and walked to Clayton's locker. "Hey Clay." I greeted. "What's up Blaine?" he said as he pulled on his cleats. "We need to be out on the field in 5 minutes. Just seeing if you were ready yet?" I said. "Yeah man, give me two seconds. I gotta get my batting glove and mitt." I rested my head on the lockers and closed my eyes for a second. "You okay B?" asked Clayton. My eyes popped open and I nodded. "Yeah just thinkin'." I dismissed. "Alright I'm ready let's head out." said Clayton walking toward the door. I followed him out to field and joined the group of guys talking in to dugout. "Let's go boys!" shouted coach. We huddled up and listened to coach. "I'm so proud of you boys. You worked so hard but we can't get lazy now. We have to be in the best mind set. Alright join hands. Blaine do the prayer." He demanded not asked. I nodded. "Dear father, we thank you for this day. We thank you for letting us be able to do what we love and having the support that we have. We pray that you keep us strong and that nobody gets hurt. We thank you for everything you have given us and that we can keep serving you through doing what we love. We are all playing in your name today. Amen." I finished. "Very nice Blaine, alright get on the field. Go, go, go." said coach as he shooed us out of the dugout. I high fived Clayton and walked to the pitcher's mound. I look to the crowd and spotted Kurt and Tyler sitting on the top row. I smiled and waved. I closed my eyes and pitched the ball.

* * *

** Author's Note: Please forgive me. Please, please, please, forgive me! It has been forever and I feel so awful. I started this chapter like a month ago and I just finished it today. If anybody is still reading this you are totally awesome! I'm still writing today this was just a stopping point. I love you guys! Please let me know what you think? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Chapter 14. I'm amazed by you guys! You rock! Happy Spring Break to me! It's like 60 degrees in Illinois and that's like a miracle to have nice weather on our spring break. Short note this time. On with the story!**

* * *

We did it. We won and it was amazing. I pitched the best game I had since therapy and Clayton had 5 homeruns. Coach was so happy he let us spray him with the hose. We ran back into the locker room screaming like idiots and got told to shut up by one the parents from the other team. We didn't care though we had won the game and it was our time to celebrate. I grabbed my bag and ran out to my car not even bothering to change out of my uniform. I ran all the way to my truck where Tyler and Kurt were standing. I stopped short and fell to the ground. I had failed to take off my cleats and had skidded on the asphalt. I looked up to see Tyler and Kurt laughing at me. "Not even funny." I said laughing. Tyler helped me up and grabbed my bag off ground and handed it to me. "Great game B." Tyler said hugging me and knocking my hat off my head. I picked it up and smiled to Kurt. "I know nothing about baseball but I take it you did very well." he laughed. "I gotta go you guys my mom is here." shouted Tyler as he ran to a van sitting across the lot. We waved until he got inside the van. I tossed my stuff in the bed and looked at Kurt. "Now what?" I asked him. "It's up to you, you are the king of the day." he said bowing. "I vote ice cream and a walk." I suggested. "That sounds perfect." Kurt sighed. I slipped off my cleats and pulled on my navy converse out of my duffel. We climbed into the truck and drove to the ice cream shop downtown. We walked into the small store. It's one of the oldest buildings in town aside from our church and was the best ice cream in the world. "Hello there Blainey." shouted an older women standing at the counter. "Good afternoon Mrs. Graham." I smiled. I climbed into one of the tall stood that sat along the counter and patted the seat next to me for Kurt. Mrs. Graham walk down to us and leaned against the counter. "Now who is this handsome young man with you Blainey" she nosed. "I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt said brightly. "Nice to meet you honey. Blainey I know what you want but how about you honey?" she asked. "I'll have whatever he's having." Kurt smirked. "Alrightly boys give me just a minute I'm not as fast as I used to be." Mrs. Graham said walking slowly to the coolers of ice cream. "So what did I just order?" Kurt asked slightly worried. "A hot fudge sunday but with peanut butter ice cream and caramel syrup. It is like happiness in a cup." I said. "It sounds like a cavity in a cup to me." he said rolling his eyes. "I have never had a cavity and I have eaten 14 years worth of these in my life time." I said proudly. "Here you go Blainey, your sugar rushes in a cup." smiled Mrs. Graham. I smiled and took a huge bite of my sunday. "Holy cow this is good!" said Kurt with his mouthful. "Chew before you talk honey." said Mrs. Graham from down the counter. I smirked at Kurt and took another bite. "Sorry ma'am." he said blushing a bright pink. We finished our sundays and walked back out to my truck. We drove home chatting about music and everything else under the moon.

I pulled up to the barn and parked my truck. "Okay so horses and then our walk." I said climbing out of the truck. Kurt and I cleared out the stalls and started walking toward the pastures. We were almost to the fence before one of us spoke. "You look really good in a baseball uniform." Kurt said awkwardly. "Thanks." I said smiling. "Wow, now that I hear that out loud it makes me sound like a total creeper. I am really sorry." he said running his finger through his hair. "It's fine Kurt. I appreciate the complement. Its okay to talk to me you know, about thinking guys are cute. As much as it may seem, I'm not exactly into girls if you remember our conversation in the woods that night? Where I cried like a baby and played you a Disney song about not being a good daughter?" I laughed as we walked down the hill. "I know but it's still awkward for me. The only people who I have ever talked about this stuff to are girls. Also, I did appreciate that Disney song. This country music is starting to drive me insane." Kurt said dramatically. We stopped at a tree that had a tier swing tied to it. I stopped and smiled. "It's still here." I said running to the swing. "What is this thing?" asked Kurt. "When Coop and I were little we would come out here every day and play for hours. This is where Cooper broke his arm in three places because he bet me he could jump from a branch and grab on to the swing. We got grounded for two weeks after that." I said smiling. "What is it with your family and breaking bones? Everybody I have met has some kind of story about you getting hurt." he said lying on the grass. "Hey, it's the country. We work hard and play harder and I just happen to break a lot of things in the process." I said swinging back and forth. "Whatever you say Blaine, let's just go home. I have been in the sun was to long today." He said standing up off the grass. "Race you home?" I shouted already running up the hill. "No fair!" he shouted from behind me. I ran full speed but Kurt still passed me by the time we were back to the porch. "I give. This losing is hurting my pride." I said gasping for air. "Poor thing." Kurt mocked. I wiped my forehead on my sleeve and walked in the front door. "Blaine!" shouted my father from in the kitchen. I slipped of my shoes and ran into the kitchen. "Yes sir?" I said worried. "I heard you played well today. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it." He sit sitting down to the kitchen table. "I played okay. Coach was really happy with us." I said sitting down next to Kurt. My dad nodded and returned to his news paper. "Hi Blainey." greeted my mother as she set dinner on the table. We all joined hands and said grace.

Friday was perfect as could be. Coach let us out of practice at four, we had a pep rally and I got to talk in front of everybody. Kurt and I are getting closer and closer. I'm a little worried that I might not be able to keep my feelings at bay. I'm taking him to the framers market with me on Saturday. I get to spend the whole day sitting next to the most beautiful boy ever. If I had to do that a week ago I would have been angry but now I couldn't be more excited.

* * *

**Author's Note: okay shortie chapter and a lot of fluffy stuff. More real stuff next time I promise. Keep reviewing I love it! So…. Yeah. That's all. That last little bit was just Blaine's thoughts. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Chapter 15! This one will either be really long or two separate normal length chapters. So pandas, cool right? (Random Thoughts!) Well that's really all. You guys are beautiful. That's all! Read, review, and enjoys!**

I woke up Saturday to the sound of my dad knocking on my door. I rolled out of bed quickly and yanked open my door. "What's wrong dad, is ma okay?" I said panicked. "Clam down B, everybody's fine. I just wanted to talk to you." he said brushing past me. He sat down in my desk chair and motioned to my bed. I sat down and waited for him to talk. "How's school going for Kurt?" he asked. I shrugged. "Fine I guess. He hangs out with Tyler when I'm at practice a lot. All the teachers seem to like him pretty well." I said vaguely. "Good, good, does he ever talk about this family?" he nosed. "His dad is a mechanic and his step mom is a nurse I think. He has a brother too." I said. "Where's his mother at?" my dad nosed further. "She passed away when he was eight, cancer." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." he said. "Why did you want to know?" I asked suspiciously. My father sighed and turned to face me. "B I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me." he said seriously. I nodded slowly. "Has Kurt ever tried to make a move on you?" he asked turning bright red. I sat up straight. This had to be the most awkward moment I had ever experienced with my dad. "No dad he hasn't. He's not like that." I said in a slightly rude tone. "Watch your tone Blaine Samuel." he said sharply. "Sorry sir." I said softly. "I was just asking Blaine. It was inappropriate of me to ask that. I'll see when you get home tonight. Have a good day" he said patting me on the shoulder before closing my door behind him. I flopped down in my bed and sighed, this would be a tiring day.

"What's wrong B? You haven't looked me in the eyes all morning and you barley talked to me on the way in town." Kurt said sounding frustrated. I shrugged and unloaded stuff from my truck. We had just pulled up to the market and Kurt was really upset with me. I kept setting and Kurt stood breathing down my neck. "Talk to me Blaine, please?" he begged. I unfolded two lawn chairs and sat down. Kurt sat down next to me and sighed. "Blaine, please. I'm sorry for whatever I did; just tell me so I can know what I'm sorry." Kurt said facing me. I ran my finger through my hair and looked around. "Fine, I'll tell you. This morning my dad came and talked to me. He started asking about you and your family." I said slowly. "So what wrong with that. He has a right to know who is living with him for a year." he said with a shrug. "Then he asked if you had ever tried to make a move on me." I said softly. Kurt eye brows raised and he sat back in his chair. "What did you way." he said quietly. "I got really upset and that you hadn't. Then he called me by my full name and I shut up like a little kid who got in trouble for messing with the horses. I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you." I said feeling really guilty. Kurt reached over and shoved my head. "Blaine I don't need anybody to stand up for me. If I did I probably wouldn't be here right now. Also you are so country. I got called my full name if I played in the street and you get called your full name for messing with a farm animal. We are so different." he said laughing. "B." a girl shouted. "Hey Adi." I said getting up from my chair and running over to Adi. "Blaine don't, be rude. Introduce me to the cute boy in the tent." Adi said making googly eyes at Kurt. Kurt smiled and walked over to Adi. "I'm Kurt Hummel." he said politely. Adi pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "Wow nice to meet you to. You are strong for a little thing." Kurt said. "I get that a lot. I'm Adi by the way." she said brightly. "No offence Adi but why are you here?" I asked. "Oh thanks B. I was bored and I wanted some of your mom's food. I also was feeling nosy and wanted to meet Kurt." Adi said winking at Kurt. "Do you want to sit with?' asked Kurt. I shook my head, but Adi accepted. I sat down across from Kurt and Adi plopped herself down on my lap. I wrapped my arm around her waist and rested my head on her arm. "So Blaine how do you know Adi?" Kurt asked looking at me funny. "She was in my Sunday school class and she used to live right next door to me when we were like seven. She has some great stories about me getting hurt if you want to hear them." I said sarcastically. "Oh my gosh, these are the best stories ever. My favorite one is when Blaine was convinced that he could fly. He climbed onto the fence and jumped off and not only sprained his wrist but managed to dent the metal railing and knock the post crooked. Blaine you are really clumsy now that I think about it." Adi said ruffling my hair. I rolled my eyes. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to babysit my little rat brothers. See you around Kurt, bye B." she said giving me a kiss on the cheek and running off down Main Street. I looked at Kurt who was smiling deviously at me. "What?" I asked resting my feet on the arm rest of his chair. "You are such a flirt." he said shoving my feet for the chair. "I am not a flirt. Adi is my best friend, she kisses everybody before she leaves." I said trying to defend myself. "You are to a flirt, you flirted with Adi, the girl who sat across from us at the ice cream shop, and me too." he said smirking. I frozen and turned away from Kurt. "Blaine I'm sorry I shouldn't have went there. That was really bad for me to play that card. I know you know I don't mean it like that." he said leaning towards me. "It's fine. I know you don't. It was just a cheap shot. I'm gonna pack up it's almost 4 o'clock." I said coldly. I loaded whatever was left and threw the chairs back in the truck. Kurt was already in when I got back in. "Blaine?" he said resting his hand on my shoulder. "Don't Kurt. Let's just go home." I said speeding down the dirt road. I turned on the radio and pick the station with my favorite song. _"__When I get where I'm going, on the far side of the sky, the first thing that I'm gonna do, is spread my wings and fly._ _Yeah, when I get where I'm going, there'll be only happy tears, I will shed the sins and struggles I have carried all these years_. _But when I get where I'm going, and I see my Maker's face, I'll stand forever in the light, Of His amazing grace. I will love and have no fear__, __when I get where I'm going, yeah, when I get where I'm going."_ I wiped a tear from my eye and kept driving. "That was really beautiful Blaine." Kurt said through tears. "That song has always been my favorite, but I think now I really get what it's about. When I die I'm not going to have to worry about who I love or my Trig grade or all my secrets. God doesn't care about that. When I die I'll be free from everything I have to worry about down here and I can honestly be me." I said wiping more tears from my eyes. "You would make an awesome preacher some day," Kurt said smiling softly. "I think this day calls for a trip to the woods? Do you agree? This time I say we make it a sleepover, we can wake up early and be ready in time for church with no trouble." I said getting excited. "That sounds like just the thing we need." he said rolling down his window and holding his hand out of the car. I took a glance at Kurt from the corner of my eye and smiled. Yup I had it really bad. I could stay mad if I tried. Really, really bad.

"Hey B how was it today?" asked my mom. I had just walked into the kitchen when my mom stopped me and sat me down at the table. "It was fine." I said dismissively. "Your father told me that he talked to you this morning." she said. I sat up straight and nodded. "Blaine we need to have a serious conversation. When Tyler came out I never said anything. I nodded and went along with your father's opinion. I know that you still hang out with Ty and I'm okay with that. But I don't feel the same way you dad does. I don't care who people love. I'm sorry that your father is so closed minded." she said holding my hand across the table. "Thanks ma, but why are you telling me this?" I said holding my back tears. "I know Blaine." she said softly. "You know what?" I asked. "That Kurt is gay." my mom said like it was an obvious thing. "I um-" I stuttered. "Its fine B, just don't mention this little talk to your dad okay?" she said winking and walking out of the room. "Hey mom, is it okay if we campout to night?" I asked quickly. "I think that would be just fine. Be back in time for church though." she said smiling and walking out of the room. I smiled and sprinted up the stairs and into Kurt's room. Then I did a really stupid thing. I barged in. I swung open the door to see Kurt standing shirtless in the middle of the room. "Shoot Kurt I'm sorry!" I said panicked. "Shoot Kurt I'm sorry." I panicked. "Hold on two seconds." he said calmly. "Okay. You can enter now." he said dramatically. I walked back in smiled at Kurt. "I'm a total dork I swear." I said sitting down in the chair in the corner. "Yes you are. Now what did you want." he said sitting on the arm of the chair. "Pack your bags. We are camping out tonight." I announced. "That sound amazing B." he said resting his head on the wall. "Okay well I'm getting my stuff ready then we will head out." I said walking to the door. He nodded and smiled. I really love that smile.

**Author's Note: Just a stopping point I swear. I'm still writing tonight. Blaine has it bbbaaadddddd! Next half of this chapter will kind of start Klaineishness. That is a word now by the way! The song was 'What I get where I'm going.' by Brad Paisley with Dolly Parton. 3 on to write the next half of this chapter! Love yall. **__


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: well not much to say. 2****nd**** half of the previous chapter. Klaine. Confessions. This is my favorite chapter to write so far. It's so dang cute and Klainey! **

* * *

"Come on Kurt lets go." I shouted. I had been sitting on the stair waiting for Kurt for fifteen minutes. "I'm coming don't get your pants in a twist." he said running down the stairs. "Alright boys, be careful. If you get cold you get home okay? Do you have pillow, blankets, food, do you have your inhaler Blaine it's kind of cool ou-" "We will be fine mom and yes I do have my inhaler. We will be fine I promise." I reassured. "Okay, just be careful." she said pulling both of us into a hug. "Mom we have to go." I said squirming. "Fine, get going be, back for church though." she said shooing us out the front door. "Bye Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said just before the door shut. "She is sucha worry wart some times." I said rolling my eyes. I tossed my stuff in the truck bed and hopped in the truck as usual. "What you do you mean? Your mom is so sweet." Kurt said. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "She always bugs me about having my inhaler. I haven't had an asthma attack in three years and I'm not going to, the doctor said so." I said running my finger through my hair. "I didn't know you had asthma B." Kurt said sounding concerned.

I stopped at my spot and parked. I turned and look at Kurt. "Don't worry about it Kurt. It was bad when I was little but I'm fine now." I said a little too harshly. "Sorry B." he said softly. I climbed out of the car and set up the blankets as usual. This time I laid down a big quilt over the rest to cover up with. We climbed in and sat across from each other. "So, where do we start this time?" Kurt said. "I feel like I'm in therapy. I do have one thing; earlier when I said I was sorry I didn't stand up for you, you said if you had needed somebody to stand up for you that you wouldn't be here." I said softly. Kurt pursed his lips. "Oh that." he said softly. "Sorry forget I asked." I said quickly. "No I'll tell you. Just let me tell the story through no talking." he said. I pulled my knees up and rested my head on my knees and nodded. "Okay, I already told you about my dad and I. But not everybody was so accepting. Most of my friends were fine with it; they told me that they already kind of knew. Some people had issues with it and felt the need to let me know. I was so sure I could deal with it. Locker shoves, whatever. Call me names, sticks and stones. But here was this one kid who made it his mission to make my life a living hell. Then I don't know what happened. My life went into this downward spiral, I stopped singing, I dressed like a hobo and I did something really stupid. I cut." He stopped for a moment and dried his eyes. "I hid in my room and cut. This went on for almost a year and nobody noticed, except for my dad. He came home from work early one day and he saw my wrists and he freaked. He took me out of school and put me in a privet school. I slowly got back to me. I joined their glee club and I stopped feeling sorry for myself. I stayed there for about a year and a half then I went back and things were different. People looked at me like I was going to break again if they touched me. You know what I did. I ignored them and I did me. And now I'm here. I'm here and I'm okay. I have a great family, new friends, and you. I have you Blaine and you are amazing. You welcomed me more than people at my own school. You are going against your parents, your friends, your religion! You don't care what I am or who I am. I'm proud of you for that B." Kurt said. "You can talk now." he said nervously. I scooched over to Kurt and rested my head on his shoulder. "You're beautiful Kurt. I anybody ever tells you different let me know. I want to kick them in the face." I said flatly. Kurt rested his head on my mine and smiled. "You can go to Prince Charming to serial killer in no time at all." he said laughing. "I'm serious Kurt. You're beautiful. You have the bluest eyes in the world and you skin is so pale but you have just a few little freckles that are adorable. Your hair is always perfect. You look just as cute in sweats and t-shirts as you do in fancy cloths. You are so strong and inspiring. You make me smile and laugh. You came to my baseball game. Even my parents didn't come. They went to a wedding. I work so hard for my dad and he doesn't see it. If I ever come out to him he will, disown me, send me away, or kill me." I said shaking. Kurt pulled me into a hug. "You are so handsome B. You have the prettiest eyes in the world. They are this mix of hazel and brown that have these little gold flecks that sparkle when you're truly happy. Not hanging out with Clayton happy or eating ice cream happy. Happy like pitching, singing, playing guitar, talking with Tyler, or talking about your grandpa." he whispered in my ear. I sat up quickly and looked Kurt right in the eyes. "When I'm with you." I stated. "What?" he asked. I took a deep breath, this was it. "I'm truly happy when I'm with you. I told you I was gay about a week after I met you. I haven't even told Adi or Ty. I smile when I hear you laugh, sing, talk, when you mumble in your sleep about not wanting to get up, when you snore. It's like I'm on a cloud when I'm with you. When you said I was flirting with you I didn't know what to do. If we had been here I don't know what I would have said. The first time I saw you I was scared. I was scared what would happen if I let myself feel something for you. Scared you would be like everybody else in this hick town. If you would like me back and if you did would I be enough of a man to stand up for those feeling. Would I be a coward and run away and treat you like dirt." I said still shaking. Kurt opened his mouth and shut it. "Shit, I just ruined my life." I said leaning back against the edge of the truck. "First of all you just cussed." he said smirking. I gulped. "Second you did not just ruin your life." he said with a small grin of his perfect pink lips. "I d-d-didn't?" I stuttered. "Nope." he shifted over and grabbed my hands. "This is so corny. Okay, so the first time I saw you was from a window on the charter bus. You had on a baseball shirt and shorts. Your hair was a mess but my first thoughts were, 'that is the dorkiest kid ever. But he has the cutest hair ever and I bet I'm not lucky enough to live with that hobbit for a year.' But then my teacher pointed to you and said 'go say hello, and don't slouch'. I was over the moon with excitement. You had the most adorable smile and were a total gentleman." Kurt smiled that huge grin I am head over heels for. Then I did the dorkiest thing ever, I took inhaler out of my pocket and took a big breath. "I feel like I should say something really cutesy and romantic but instead I just used my inhaler. I am a total dork." I said leaning in. "I find your dorkiness very attractive." He leaned in and winked. "Well then I guess I'm the cutest guy ever." I said and leaned in inched from Kurt's lips. Then, we kissed. It was soft and sweet and innocent. We drew back and look at each other. "That was the best first kiss I could have ever imagined." I said placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Crap, that was your first kiss!" he shouted. "Well, with a boy. I've kissed a girl before, those don't count do they?" I asked curious. "My first kiss was with a girl, but I don't count that. My first kiss with a boy from my privet school. He seemed sweet and caring but he turned out to be a total jerk and was only into me because he thought I would put out. I hope that I didn't ruin your first real kiss." he said leaning against the edge of the truck next to me. "The opposite. It was perfect. You are awesome kiss Kurt and that cow that you dated should be shoved in a grain bin." I laughed. I leaned my head on Kurt's shoulder and let him kiss my hair. "I just kiss a boy and its Sunday." I said laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Kurt said. "I kissed a boy and the world didn't end. The ground didn't crack open and drag me down to Hell. I didn't burst into flames. Nothing happened." I said smiling. "So you didn't feel anything?" Kurt said sounding disappointed. "Fireworks." I said smiled. I planed another kiss on his mouth and held him close. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held on tight to me. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. I started to panic. "Kurt let go." I crocked out. I pulled away and took another breath of my inhaler. "B are you okay? Do we need to go home?" he said starting to stand up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "Sit down Kurt I'm fine. The cold air is just hard on my asthma is all. I'll be fine. You just literally took my breath away is all." I said taking deep breaths. "Very funny." Kurt said yawning. "Let's go to sleep." I climbed under the quilt and smiled up at Kurt. "Come to bed Kurtsy." I said in a babying voice. "I never thought I would say that to you." I said ruffling my hair. "I don't mind it at all Blainey." he said in the same voice. He crawled under the blanket next to me. I snuggled closer to him and kissed him softly on the forehead. "You are the most romantic hobbit ever Mr. Anderson." whispered Kurt and wrapped his arms around my waist. For the first time in a while I fell asleep with a genuine smile on my face.

* * *

**Author's Note: So durn cute! I'm so pumped for this story now! Also does anybody want to read these before I post them to check for errors? I'd love the help! Also with the felling in the grain bin thing, if you were to fall in a full grain bin you would basically sink and suffocate. A little gruesome but oh well. Well for to sleep now it's like 1 A.M. here! Yikes! Love yall!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:I made an opps guys. I added chapyet 15 part 2 without adding 15 part 1. Don't kill me! Sorry if it matters. On to the next. Still a fluffy chapter but has some important factors. Kinda cutesy too. I have volleyball and guitar tomorrow and volleyball again later this week so this will be it for this week most likely. Read review, and keep enjoying. Love ya!**

* * *

"Blaine, get up. We have to get home. We don't want to be late for church." Kurt said trying to shake me awake. I pulled the blanket over my eyes and grumbled. "Don't make me kiss you B." he said pulling on the blanket. I rolled over on my back and rubbed my eyes. "Good morning my sleeping beauty." Kurt said placing a soft on my mouth. I smiled and leaned up against the edge of my truck. "Mornin' Kurt." I said sleepily. I pulled him down next to me wrapped my arm around his waist. He rested his head on my shoulder. "I wish we could stay like this all day." I said kissing Kurt's hair. "Me to but its Sunday, we have to be home in twenty minutes." he said pulling away and ruffling my hair. I groaned and jumped out of the truck. "B, I think I'm stuck." Kurt laughed. I looked to see Kurt sitting on the edge of the truck holding on for dear life. I grabbed Kurt's hands and helped him jump down. "My hero." Kurt said dramatically. I gave him a peck on the cheek and climbed in the truck as usual, only this time I held Kurt's hand across the seat. I sped off down the road feeling content with myself. I glanced over at Kurt and saw him smiling. "Why so smiley?" I asked squeezing his hand. "I don't know. I just feel at peace." Kurt said. I looked at him, his eyes were the bluest I've ever seen them. "What?" he said. I looked back to the road quickly. "Nothing just thinkin'." I said. "What about, you seem spaced."Kurt said. "How lucky I am. Two weeks ago I was so sure I was going to be alone my whole life. That I was going to marry some girl that I didn't even love and now I'm here. I'm out to somebody and it feels great. I've had my first real kiss and it was great. Most importantly, I have you. If I didn't have you I would still be a closeted jock." I said turning into the drive way. "I'm proud of you B." Kurt kissed my hand quickly and climbed out of the truck. We left the blankets in the truck and ran into the house. "There you are boys! Go get ready quick!" my mom said shooing us up the stairs. We sprinted up the stairs and ran into our rooms. I changed into my church suit and the green tie that Kurt says looks good with my eyes. I smoothed down my hair a bit and pulled on my dress shoes and ran down stairs. "Wait up." Kurt said from behind me. He ran down the stairs behind me. I jumped over the last few steps and looked at Kurt. He had on a black suit and a light blue tie that was perfect with his eyes and his hair somehow look perfect even though he woke up about half an hour ago. We stared at each other for about a minute before my mom came in the room. "Get a move on boys we don't have all day." she said winking at me and running out the door. We took one last look at each other and ran out to the van.

"Hurry and go greet boys!" said my dad as we ran into the church. We walked quickly to the front of the church just in time to greet Mrs. Keller. "Good Morning boys." she said shaking Kurt's hand and giving me a hug. "Hey B." I looked up to see Clayton standing with his parents. I froze for a second, but I was saved Kurt who shook their hands. Clayton's dad patted me on the shoulder and walked to their seats. Kurt drug me over to our little corner pew and patted he on the back. I pulled out my inhaler and held it tight. I didn't use it but I had it just in case. "You'll be okay, you'll be okay. I'm here, you'll be okay." Kurt soothed. I was shaken. I had no idea what would happen if Clayton found out about me being gay or worse, that I kissed Kurt. I took a dose of my inhaler and took deep breaths. My breathing calmed down by the time church was over but I was still pretty shaken up. My mom walked quickly back to our pew and gave me a hug. "Are you alright Blainey?" she said rubbing my back. I nodded. "He started breathing really heavily and using his inhaler. I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry." Kurt apologized. "It's alright Kurt. If this happens again just take him outside. The air is musty in here and it's hard on his lungs." my mom said patting Kurt on the shoulder. We walked out the front door of the church and out to the van. My dad was already in the car waiting for us. "What took you so long?" my dad said harshly. "Blaine had a little asthma issue during church. We were getting him calmed down." My mom said looking back at me. My dad grunted and sped out of the church lot and down to the square. We stopped in front of Pizza Man and climbed out. "I'm going walk out here for a minute mom, I'm still a little woozy." I said taking off my suit jacket and tossing it back in the car. Kurt slipped his off too. "Alright B. Kurt will you stay with him, it would make me feel better?" she asked. Kurt nodded and we walked down the sidewalk. "Are you okay B?" Kurt asked softly. I put my hand on my head and took deep breaths. "Yeah, I'm good, that church just gets to me some times." I dismissed. "When was the last time you had an attack like that?" he asked. "Gosh I don't even know. Maybe like eighth grade? It was worse though. It was after baseball practice, my mom picked me up and I couldn't breathe. My inhaler wouldn't work so she drove me to the hospital. I was there for a week before they let me go home." I said like it was nothing. "Wholly crap B! You told me it wasn't bad." Kurt shouted. "I'm sorry Kurt, I just didn't need another person looking after me like my mom does!" I said frustrated. "Hey Blaine." I turned around to see Clayton running after us. "Are you okay B?" he asked patting my back. I kept calm this time. "Yeah, just my asthma, I'm good now the musty smell just got to me today is all." I said. "Are you sure? Last time you said you were 'good' you ended up in the hospital for almost a week." Clayton asked. "I'm fine Clayton just back off." I snapped at him. "I'm sorry Blaine I'm just worried. I'll talk to you tomorrow." he said as he walked past us. "Let's just go eat Kurt." said turning down the sidewalk. Kurt followed me back the pizza place and back to our table. "How are you feeling now Blaine?" ask my mom. I sat down next to my dad and Kurt said across from me next to my mom. "I'm okay now ma." I said smiling at her. She smiled and passed me a slice of pizza. We sat in an awkward silence. "Are we still going to South Haven this summer mom?" I asked. "I think so Blaine, why do you ask?" she said. "Well there's like three weeks where Kurt gets to go home. I was just wondering." I shrugged. She nodded. "Let's get going." my dad said already getting up. We all followed him out the door and into the van. "How was your campout Blaine?" my mom said breaking the silence. "It was great." I said winking at Kurt and blushing. "I'm glad." she said looking at me in the review mirror. I smiled nervously at here. My dad stopped short and pulled in next to the barn. "Okay Blaine go change, we gotta clean the barn out real well." he commanded. I ran into the house and to my room. I pulled on a base ball shirt and shorts and ran back out to the barn. "B when was the last time you rode Maroth?" my dad asked. "I donno it's been a while why?" I said raking up the old straw. "Why don't you ride him this afternoon? Have Kurt ride with you." he suggested. I stopped for a moment and look at my dad. "That sounds like a good plan." I said smiling. "Go get changed and grab Kurt." he said shooing me out of the barn. I sprinted into the house and ran into the kitchen. My mom and Kurt were sitting at the table talking. "What's the matter Blaine?" my mom said panicked. "Nothing ma. Kurt to you want to go ridding?" I asked. "Sure let me go change." We ran up the stairs and into Kurt's room. "So why are we going driving?" he asked looking through the closet. I flopped on the bed laughing. "Why are you laughing B?" he said sitting on the bed next to me. "I said riding, not driving. Like horseback riding Kurt." I said sitting up. "Seriously, like sitting on the back of it while it moves?" Kurt said shoving me. "Yup, now put on old cloths and those sneakers I gave you." I said lying on the bed with my head hanging off the edge. "You are too cute." I said watching Kurt change. He blushed and threw a t-shirt at me. I smiled under the shirt. "Okay let's get going." he said pulling the shirt off my face. "I gotta go put on jeans real fast." I said running across the hall. I pulled on my old jeans and my boots and back to Kurt's room. "Okay I'm ready for this." Kurt said. I pulled him down the stairs. "Be careful boys. Blaine do you have your inhaler?" my mom shouted before we ran out the door. "We will and yes I do ma. I love you see you later." I said kissing her on the cheek and running out to the barn with Kurt. "Okay you know what to do Blaine, be careful, don't goof around, all that stuff." he said walking out of the barn. "Your dad seems calm." Kurt said looking confused. "Yeah, he is always nicer after I have an asthma attack. I don't why, guilt or something." I shrugged and climbed on to Maroth. I helped Kurt clumsily on to the horse behind me. "I'm not going to fall am I?" he said holding on to me tightly. "You won fall I promise. Put your arms around my waist and hold on tight." I said going forward. When we got out of sight from the house Kurt rested his rest on my shoulder. I stopped by the creek and slid of the back of the horse. I helped Kurt down and tied Maroth to a tree next to us. I flopped on the ground and rested my head on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey Kurt, what are we?" I asked softly. "Human?" he said confused. "Yeah I know I'm human. But what _we?" _I asked again. "oh." he whispered. I nodded and laid my head in Kurt's lap. "What do you want us to be Blaine?" he asked running his finger through my hair. "Well I'd like to call you mine." I said holding his other hand. "I would love to be yours." he said leaning down to kiss me. "Perfect." I leaned up and kissed Kurt. "We had better get going." I said about to get up. "Wait one more thing." he said pulling be back to the ground. "When I was taking your mom earlier I asked her about this summer. I asked her if she would let you come to my house for those few weeks that I'm home. And guess what she said?" Kurt said getting excited. I shrugged already knowing the answer. "She said that you could come with!" he said bouncing up and down. "Oh, no thanks." I said getting up. "Wait what?" he said sound crushed. "Just kidding!" I slid back on the ground and kissed Kurt hard on the mouth. We kissed for I don't know how long. We fit together like a puzzle, I wrapped my arms around his waist and he rested his on my shoulders. "Wow, I get to spend three whole weeks away from this town. I get to kiss you whenever I want without having to be in the woods. But most importantly I'll still have you by then." I said giving him on last kiss before helping him on to the horse. "You will definitely still have me." he said pulling my off the ground. We clomped back to the barn and I helped Kurt off the horse. "Thanks Blaine." He said pecking me on the cheek and walking back to the house. "You still love me, right bud?" I said looking at Maroth. He grunted. "That's what I had hoped." I patted him on the back and walked to the house. "Hey Blaine, come here." My mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table and motioning for me to sit down. I sat down across from them. "I'm sorry I disrupted church today dad." I mumbled. "Don't mumble Blaine. Don't worry about church. We just wanted to talk to you." he said. "Did Kurt tell you about this summer?" my mom questioned. I nodded. "Do you want to go?" she said. "Of course." I exclaimed. "Alright you can go, but on one condition." my dad said. "Anything." "You have to get at least a B+ in Trig this semester." my mom said. I slumped in my seat, that would be impossible. "We know you can do it Blaine, you just have to focus." my dad said sternly. I nodded and ran up the stairs and to my room. I grabbed my guitar and pulled my pick out of my pocket. _"I set out on a narrow way many years ago, hoping I would find true love along the broken road. God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you." _

* * *

**Author's Note: That's all folks. At least for this chapter. I'm going to skip like three months so we get to summer fast because that's when everything goes down. Last week's Glee had me so shaken up in was scary. Anybody else? Love you guys! That song was 'Bless the broken road" by Rascal Flats.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Sending my prayers to Boston tonight. It makes me sick to think about it. I hope you all are safe tonight. There is a break line about half way through this chapter that are Kurt's thoughts then after that paragraph its back to Blaine's POV. Here is 17. **

* * *

May 27th 2012

The rest of the school year was pretty mellow. Our baseball team got 3rd in the state and Glee won regionals. Kurt and I made weekly trips to the woods for campouts and had bonfires with Tyler. I still hadn't told Tyler I'm gay. Things were better with his parents but kids at school were still jerks but he took it pretty well. I managed to squeak out an –A in Trig and I get to go to Chicago with Kurt in two days. I'm a little nervous about meeting his family but it will be a nice break from my family. I love them and all but my dad has been harder on my lately.

"We are free!" Kurt said. We had just finished our last exam and were clearing out our lockers. "I know, a whole summer of never seeing this school again. I get to spend three weeks in Chicago with you and you get to come to Michigan with me, it's going to be perfect." I said dumping all my junk into a box. "I'm so excited; my dad is going to love you. You guys can talk cars and all that crap." he said carefully empting his locker. "Okay let's get going." I said slamming my lock door shut. "Wait I want to take a picture of you. It's the last day of your sophomore year. You'll be a big kid next year, an upperclassman" he said. I rolled my eyes and gave a half smile. "Okay now one of me." He handed me his phone and gave a thousand dollar smile. "Now one of both of us." Kurt put his arm around my waist and snapped a picture of us. I look at it. I looked like a midget next to him. Kurt looked beautiful as always. "Okay, let's get going." I said walking out the front doors of the school and tossing my box in the truck bed with Kurt's. We sped out off the parking lot for the last time that year.

"We're home Ma!" I shouted dropping my box on the kitchen table. "How was your last day Blainey?" mom said drying her hands off. "It was fine." I said grabbing a bag of chips out of the cabinet and sitting on the counter top. "How about you Kurt?" my mom said shooing me off the counters. "It was nice." Kurt said grabbing a handful of chips. "Blaine are you all packed for tomorrow?" my mom nosed. "Ummmm" "Blaine go get pack you train leaves at 10 and it's an hour's drive." she said taking the chips from my hands. I winked at Kurt and pulled him up the stairs and into my room.

"You still haven't packed B?" Kurt said flopping in my desk chair. "So it's not like I have a big variety of cloths. I just throw some shirts and jeans in a bag and go." I said digging my suit case out of my closet. "How about I pack for you." he said ruffling my hair. "Deal." I said tossing my suit case on my bed. "Okay, so we will be gone for three weeks so you need a lot of cloths." Kurt said going through my closet. I laughed and sat on my bed. "What don't you ever where this?" Kurt said pulling out blue and pink checkered shirt with a collar. "Don't even ask. My ma bought it when she went to Maine with her sisters; she said it would make me look like a gentleman. I haven't ever worn it." I rolled my eyes. "It would look to cute on you. I'm packing it, also these jeans, these shirts, this sweater and this jacket. Okay now that you have decent cloths you can lay out whatever you usually wear and I'll fold them." he said laying the cloths he had chosen on the bed. I grabbed about a dozen t-shirt, a handful of socks, some plaid shirts, shorts, swim trunks and underwear and threw them on the bed. "You seriously have no taste in fashion. I'm taking you shopping when we get home." Kurt said folding my t-shirts. "Whatever you say Kurt, whatever you say." I said grabbing my glasses, phone charger, shoes, a baseball, my notebook, a hair brush, my guitar book with sheet music in it and my bible. I sat by Kurt on the bed and watched him pack everything into my suitcase. "You're way more organized than any 17 year old boy should be." I said ruffling his hair. "Don't touch the hair." he said shoving me. "Do you seriously need all this stuff Blaine, like a baseball really?" he said throwing it at me. "You never know." I shrugged and tossed it in the bag. "Okay now come help me pack." he said pulling me across the hall.

I looked around the room. Kurt had placed tons of pictures around the room. I let Kurt pack as I looked at all the pictures. There was one of him and his mother which I had seen, one of him and a short brown haired girl with a big nose, and one of Kurt and a really tall boy. Then there was a small framed picture of a younger looking Kurt and a bald man I didn't recognized sitting on the night stand. "That's my dad." Kurt said resting his head on my shoulder. "He looks nice." I said nervously setting it back down. "He will love you, B down worry." Kurt said patting me on the back and walking back to his closet. He folded a few more shirts into his suit case and zipped it up. "Alright, let's get this crap down stairs then we can go chill." I said grabbing Kurt suit case and walking across the hall to get mine. "Could you get my guitar please?" I said before walking down the hall. He grabbed it and followed me down the stairs. "Now what do you want to do?" Kurt said. "I say we go for a walk. I want to have a good memory of the sky before its gone." I said pulling him out the door. "We are going on a walk ma!" I shouted before pulling him out the door.

We walked around for about half an hour and turned back to the house. I stopped Kurt and pulled him into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you Kurt." I whispered. "I'm not leaving yet Blaine, we still have till next April until I go home for good." he said kissed me on the cheek. "Let's get home, your dad will be wondering where we are." Kurt said pulling me up the hill and back to the house. We went in the back door and slipped off our shoes. "Come sit down boys, dinners' ready." My mom said. We took our usual spots and joined our hands. "Dear Father, we thank you for a blessed year we have had. We pray that you keep Kurt and Blaine safe on their journeys tomorrow and that they arrive safely to the city. We pray that you watch over them while they are in the city and that they stay safe. We thank you for all your blessings. Amen." my dad said.

"What time are you two heading out tomorrow Blaine?" my dad asked. "I was thinking about 7:30 and stop for breakfast on the way maybe, if that's okay with Kurt." I asked looking at him. "Yeah that's fine." Kurt shrugged. I smiled and looked at my mom out of the corner of my eye. She was smirking at me and Kurt. "Are you sure you still want to go Blaine? It's a long way away for here." My mom cooed. "I'm sure Ma. Kurt will be with me at all times, it's not like I'm being dropped in the middle of nowhere." I said laughing. "Alright Blaine." my said mom collecting our plates. "Go make sure you have everything Blaine. You can't turn a train around if you forget something." Dad quipped helping ma with the dishes. "Yes sir." I pursed my lips and walked up the stairs to the last door on the left.

I went through my bag on more time and added a few things. Extra inhaler meds, eye glass cleaner, my baseball glove (you never know), and a picture me and my grandpa. I sat on my bed looking at it for a moment. I wonder if my grandpa would still be proud of me now. He was a preacher, a veteran. What if I let him down by being gay? It makes me sick to think of being a disappointment to him. He is my hero. I tossed the picture in my suit case and wiped my eyes. I set if back by the door and pulled off my shirt. I tossed it in the hamper along with my jeans. I looked in the mirror in my closet door. I'm short but I'm strong. My hair was a bushy mess of dark brown curls and my eyes were a green hazel color. I had random bruises on my legs from baseball and working in the barn but I'm so tan they almost blended in with skin. I don't know what Kurt saw in me. He could do so much better. Kurt was so beautiful and perfect and he didn't see that in himself. I shook my head and pulled on some shorts and crawled into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I stood in my shorts in front of the full length mirror on the back of the bedroom door. I was so upset by what I saw in the mirror. My perfectly pale skin was flawed by ugly lines running across my wrists and forearms. I used to be proud of who I was and now these cuts show that I was ashamed. I look elsewhere. I liked my eyes; they looked just like my mom. My hair was a light brown like my dad's was. I pulled on a pair of sweats and a baseball t-shirt that Blaine gave to me. I love how Blaine smelled, like the outdoors, fabric softener, and his cologne. I flopped on the bed and picked up the picture of my dad off the side table next to me. He is my everything. He has been so accepting of me and I'm sure he is going to love Blaine. But I still feel awful about cutting. I have put him through so much and he still loves me. He is my hero. I set it back on the table and slipped into a fairly peaceful sleep.

* * *

_' .Beep.' _I slapped my alarm clock maybe harder than necessary and rolled out of bed. Pulled on a pair of my better jeans and the shirt Kurt had laid out for me last night. It was my favorite green and brown plaid shirt the he said made my eyes pop; whatever that meant. I pulled on my boots that my mom cleaned off and grabbed my baseball cap off the hook on the back of my door. I pulled my door shut softly and knock on Kurt's door. "Morning Blaine." Kurt said pulling the door open and walking back to the little mirror over the dresser. He dusted his hair with a huge can of hair spray and ruffled it a little bit. He set it back on the dresser and sat on the bed next to me. "I don't know how you stand all that gunk in your hair." I said coughing at the smell of the hair spray. "The cost of beauty." he said pecking me on the cheek. "Let's get down stairs, my mom will want to take pictures before we leave and we can't miss our train." I said pulling him down the stairs. "Ohhh my boys!" my mom squealed. "Morning' ma." I said pulling her into a hug. "Okay let's get a picture." Mom said pulling us out to the porch. "Okay Blaine sit on the railing." Mom commanded. I hopped on the railing on the porch and gave a small smile. "Go stand next to him Kurt, Blaine put your arm around Kurt's shoulder." My mom said to Kurt. He smiled nervously and stood next to me. I pulled him in closer and rested my arm on his shoulder. "Perfect, are you two sure you have everything? Do you have extra meds Blaine, your phone charger?" she said pulling me off the railing. "I have everything ma. Please don't worry about me, I'm 16 I can do this." I said pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much Blainey. Please call me when you can on the train." she whispered. "I promise, I love you ma." I said kissing her on the cheek. "Okay, go get your bags before I stop you from going." she smiled. I grabbed my suit case and guitar and gave my mom one last goodbye. I walked slowly out to the barn and slid my stuff into the bed and helped Kurt with his. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and started the truck. Kurt climbed in next to me and patted me on the shoulder. "You'll be home before you know it B." Kurt assured me. "I know, but it's the first time I've been away from my family for this long." I said pulling out of the drive way. "There're just a phone call away honey." he said kissing the back of my hand. "I like that." I smiled. "Like what?" Kurt asked. "You called me honey, sweetie." I said turning on to the highway. Kurt laughed and kissed me on the cheek. This would be a great trip.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz! I just felt that was necessary. Also, IT'S GLEE DAY! That's all I have to say for now my lovelies. You all are amazing! Love you guys! It almost summer, I only have 26 more days of school left and I get my braces off in 20 days! Thank goodness! Sorry I just had so share that with somebody!**


	19. Chapter 182

**Author's Note: This chapter show Klaine on a train and Blaine will meet Kurt's dad right before the chapter ends and it may be kinda short. But it will be split into two chapters. That's really all I have to say for now. Chapter 18! Read review, and enjoy. Love yal! **

* * *

We got on the train without too much trouble. I did almost get on the engine, but Kurt stopped me before I made too much of a fool out of myself. We put our stuff in the storage and climbed up into the dining car. "Do you want to just sit in here; it's nicer than the other seats?" Kurt asked. I nodded and slip the little booth on the farthest back wall and rested my head on the window. The car was empty except us. I reached across the table and held Kurt hand. "Are you scared Blaine? You don't need to be, trains are totally safe." Kurt assured. "I'm not afraid of trains believe me. I'm just afraid of what your family will do when they see me. Do they know we're, ya know, together?" I asked softly. "No they don't, but my family is going to get a kick out of you though. My dad is talk baseball with you, Carole will ask you all about your family and you can talk football with Finn. Then I will get to have you all to myself, to kiss whenever I want, to cuddle with when I make you watch trashy reality T.V. with me and when I put up with watching sports you, and most importantly to make sure you know how much you mean to me." Kurt said kissing the back of my hand. I'm smiled a little and yawned. Kurt slid into the seat next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Blaine, get up. We're here. Seriously B." Kurt said shaking me awake. "Were are we?" I mumbled pulling my baseball cap back on. "Were at the station we got to get off." Kurt said pulling me to my feet. We walked back down the stairs and grabbed our suite cases and my guitar case and walked into the station. I followed Kurt through the crowds of people and into the waiting area. "Kurt over here!" shouted a redheaded lady standing across the room. Kurt dropped his suit case and ran and gave her a hug. A man who I expected to be Kurt's dad pulled him into a tight hug. A tall boy picked up Kurt and quickly set him down when Kurt yelled at him. "Come over here Blaine!" Kurt shouted waving to me. I walked over and set my stuff down next to Kurt's and looked nervously at Kurt's family. "You must be Blaine, Kurt's told me all about you. I'm Carole, Kurt's step mom." said she said pulling me into a hug. "It's nice to meet you ma'am." I said politely. She let me go smiling widely. I turned and faced Kurt's dad. "It's nice to meet you, Burt Hummel." he said sticking out this hand. "B-b-blaine Anderson sir; it's nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. "Nice handshake. Alright, let's get home we have a special dinner planed for you two." Burt said picking up Kurt's suit case. "Finn, get Blaine's suit case." Carole said. Finn started to grab my bag but I stopped him. "I've got it." I said reaching for it. "Naw dude its cool I got it." Finn said patting me on the back. I grabbed my guitar and followed the Hummels out to their car. Burt took my suit case and let me slide my guitar in. Kurt, Finn and I squeezed in across the bench seat in the back. I sat in between the two taller boys. I stared out the windshield looking around at the city. It was insane, the buildings were huge and there were more people on this one street than in my town.

It almost was about 3:30 before we pulled into a brown two story house in the suburbs just outside city. "Here we are boys." Burt said walking around the back and grabbing Kurt's bags. He let me get my stuff by myself this time and made Finn hold the door open for me. "You can just set you bags in the living room Blaine. We'll get it put up later. Go wash up and meet us in the dining room." Carole said walking into a room off to the left or the doorway. I followed Kurt down a small hallway. They were painted a tan color and the carpet was navy. There were picture of Kurt and Finn when they were little and ones of Finn and maybe his dad? Kurt and I washed our hands in a small bathroom and walked into the dining room. It was painted the same and had the same carpeting but there was a wooden table in the middle of the room that had pizza boxes sitting on it. Kurt sat down and I sat between Finn and Kurt. Burt passed out sliced of pizza and chatted with the others. I sat quietly saying grace to myself. "So Blaine, what do you like to do?" Burt asked. "I play baseball, football, ride horses, and I sing a little too sir." I said politely. "Nice, you and Finn can talk football. Now one question, Cubs or Cardinals?" he said laughed. "Um Cards sir." I nodded. "Get out of here!" Finn shouted. I opened my mouth to respond but no words came out. "The Cardinals are terrible dude." Finn laughed. "The Cubs haven't won a World Series in forever and the Cards had Mike Maroth. Cubs didn't." I said loosening up a bit. "Do not start on that guy B. You are obsessed." Kurt said rolling his eyes. "He's the reason I play baseball, I'm sorry I happen to have named my horse Maroth." I laughed. "Okay, okay everybody calm down. We can talk about Blaine's hideous obsession with the Cards later. Kurt why don't you show Blaine to his room so he can get settled? Come back down after and we'll get caught up. I started to grab my plate but Carole stopped me. "Don't worry about it sweetie you go get settled." She said taking the plate from my hands. I smiled and followed Kurt up the stairs with my stuff.

I followed him into a room a small room at the end of the hall. It was painted navy blue and had white carpeting. There was a nightstand and a small chest of drawers across the room. the bed was bare. There was a little door on the far side of the room and a love seat in the corner. "It's not much but it's cozy. There's a bathroom through that door and there are extra pillows and the hall closet." Kurt shrugged. I set my bags down by the couch and laughed. "It's perfect Kurt." I said hugging him. I flopped down on the bed. Kurt laid down next to me and rested his head on my stomach. "My dad seemed to get a kick out of you. So did Finn. Think you'll get along here just fine." he said pecking me on the cheek. "I hope so. I'm gonna unpack, you go catch up with your family you haven't seen them in forever." I sat up and gave Kurt a kiss before shutting the door behind him. I hung up my nicer shirts that Kurt picked out and stored my jeans in the drawer. I dug the bedding out from the closet shelf and dressed the bed. I pulled my guitar out of the case and put it on the stand in the corner. I pulled out my bible and picture of my grandpa and put them on the night stand. I put my glove and ball on the chest of drawers and slipped my inhaler in my pocket. I took a last look around the room and smiled, this was perfect.

"There you are B." Kurt said as I walked down the stairs. I waved a little and sat down next to Kurt on the couch. "So Blaine, tell me about your family." Kurt dad said turning off the TV. "Um, I have an older brother Cooper, my mom works at my school some times, and my dad is a preacher." I added that last part softly. "Very nice, Kurt been behaving down there?" he laughed. "Yes sir, he fits right in. He and my buddy Tyler hit it off. The first question me asked me was if we seriously rode the horses." I said laughing at the memory. "That sounds like my boy." Burt said patting Kurt's knee. Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going to bed, I need my beauty sleep." Kurt ruffled my hair and gave his dad a hug. "I think I'm going to get some to. Good night ma'am, sir." I waved. Burt smiled and Carole gave me a hug. When we go to the top of the stairs Kurt gave me a quick kiss and ran down the hall to his room. I turned back to my makeshift room and shut the door.

I slipped off my boots and socks and tossed them in the closet. I was about to shower when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Burt standing in the door was. "Yes sir?" I asked. "Let's talk for a minute Blaine." he said patting the space on the bed. I sat down and pulled off my ball cap. I watched him walk around the room looking at my pictures. Picked up one of them and laughed. I was maybe five and was missing my front teeth. It was a picture of Cooper and me in the church basement; I was standing on Coops shoulders hanging onto a pipe that was on the ceiling. "That your brother?" he laughed. "Yeah Cooper, he's at college up in Ohio." I nodded. "You said your dad was a preacher right?" he asked looking at the picture of me and Adi in front of the church. I nodded. "Do you believe in God Blaine?" he said looking at me seriously. "I do sir." I said fiddling with my cross necklace. "I imagine Kurt told you he is gay." Burt said sitting on the bed next to me. I nodded again. "I just want you to know that if you ever hurt my boy it will be the last thing you do." Burt threatened. "Sir your son is one of the most amazing men I have ever met. He has taught me so much in the past few months than I have ever learned in any class I have ever taken. I promise I'm never gonna hurt your son. I may be a Christian but I'm not a homophobe. I'm not going to try to change him sir. I'm not one of those 'gays are going to Hell people'. I think God loves everybody no matter who they are or who they love. Your son has made a huge impact on my life sir; he has become a huge part of who I am." I assured. Burt stared at me for a second. I gulped and squeezed my necklace. "Thank you Blaine thank you." Burt said pulling me into a hug. I hugged back awkwardly. "You're welcome sir. But what did I do?" I questions. "For being a man Blaine; you accepted Kurt. You made him feel welcome. You didn't force anything on him; you treated him like a real friend. He was in a dark place a few years ago and the friends he had didn't help him. To be honest, I haven't seen him smile like that in years. Kurt is my son and I love him and I'm so thankful he has you." Burt said resting his hand on my knee. "Don't thank me sir." I smiled. Burt didn't know how much his son had actually changed my life. "Fine just don't be talkin' about those damn Cards anymore, that's a cuss word in this house." he said patting me on the back and standing up. "I can't promise that sir." I laughed. "Hey, I know you're a southern gentleman or whatever, but enough with the sir and Mr. Hummel thing." he smirked. "Yes, si- Burt." I grinned. "Good night Blaine." Burt said. "G'night." I said watching him shut the door.

I picked my cap up off the bed and set it next to the picture of me and my dad. It was the one of us from my communion. I was 5 and we were sitting on steps in the front of the church. I my hair everywhere and my tie was crooked, but my dad looked so proud of me. He was in the same suit he still wore today. Tomorrow would be the first time in my whole life I wasn't at church on a Sunday. I showered and slipped on some shorts. I flicked off the lights, said my prayers, and got some well needed rest.

* * *

**Author's Note: thanks for reading everybody. We had a little Burt and Blaine moment there at the end. Next chapter will have a Kurt and Burt moment! I'm off to write the next half of this chapter! What did you think of last night's Glee? I thought it was just okay. I was still more impressed with last week's though. Review please! Love yall!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Chapter 18.2! Yeah not much to say. I never really do hu? Glee seasons 5 & 6 have been confirmed! At least two more years of Klaine! This first paragraph or two are from Kurt POV but I'll put in a line break when it's back to Blaine's. Do you guys like having some of Kurt's POVs in the story or is it better with just Blaine's? That's all I have to say for now. Read, review and Enjoy! Love you guys.**

* * *

I climbed out of the shower and pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of sweats and was about to climb in bed but was stopped there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I yelled. My dad closed the door behind him and sat down on my bed. "I've missed you bub." my dad said as I sat next to him. "I've missed you too dad." I said resting my head on him shoulder. "Do you really like living down there?" dad asked. I leaned up against the wall. "I honestly do dad. It's quiet and peaceful. Everybody knows everybody. Blaine lives on a farm in the country and it's fantastic. He drives a pickup and we go into the woods and pile blankets in the bed. We sit and talk for hours about anything. I've had the time of my life down there. I've camped out, sold strawberries at a farmers market, I've gone to church every Sunday since I got there, I rode a freakin' horse." I smiled. My dad turned and grinned at me. "Blaine told me he knew you were gay." he stated. I nodded slowly. "I told him the first day was there. His dad made a comment and we talked after. He flat told me it didn't matter to him. He knows pretty much everything about me. About mom, about the bullying, the cutting, and h-h-he told me everything about him. He loves country music, a strange obsession with Mike Maroth and Disney music. He plays piano, guitar, violin, football, baseball, he sings too. B has become my best friend dad. I think if I had lived with anybody else for the past few months I don't know how I would have handled it, honestly." I whispered the last part. My dad pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of the progress you have made Kurt. I'm grateful that you had him there with you. But if he ever tries to change you, you come to me. You don't try to handle it on your own. Don't let him make you go back to that place. You got that." Dad said forcefully. "Dad I realize that I haven't known Blaine to long, but I know he will never hurt me. We are mean too much to each other to do that." I exclaimed. "Alright Kurt, get some sleep bub. I love you. Oh and one more thing, is that Blaine's shirt?" he asked walking toward the door. I looked down and the Newton baseball shirt I was wearing. "Maybe, good night dad" I smiled as he turned off the lights and shut the door behind him. I sent Blaine a good night text and slipped to sleep.

* * *

I woke up without an alarm clock the next morning. The sun was streaming through the small window above where I was lying. I grabbed my phone and sat up like a bolt when I saw the time. It was past 10 and I wasn't even out of bed. I pulled on a t-shirt, slipped my inhaler in my pocket and sprinted down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen to see Burt, Carole, and Kurt sitting at the table. "Are you okay B?" Kurt said starting to stand up. "Yeah I'm fine I just woke up and saw the time and freaked out. I'm sorry." I said sitting down next to Carole. "You're fine Blaine. We never said what time to be up, we aren't doing anything today." she said patting me on the back. I took a dose of my inhaler and sighed. "Do you want anything for breakfast Blaine; we have cereal, any coffee?" Carole asked already getting a bowl out of a cabinet. "Yes ma'am." I smiled. She slid a mug of coffee in front of me. 'Do you want milk or anything in it?" Carole asked. "No he doesn't, he drinks it black. The first time I had coffee at his house I gagged. It was like mud." Kurt winked at me. "It's good that way." I laughed taking a bite of my cereal. We grinned at each other and that memory. "Was that an asthma inhaler Blaine?" Burt asked concerned. "Um yeah it was. My asthma is pretty severe. But, I haven't had a bad attack in a long time." I dismissed. "Blaine." Kurt kicked me under the table. "Okay, it was about two months ago. Kurt and I were in church and it was really musty and I couldn't breathe. We had to leave church and go outside so I could calm down." I admitted. "Blaine you need to tell me if you ever can't breathe. I don't know what to do." Burt said sternly. I nodded and placed my dished in the sink. "Blaine, Finn and I were going to go hit a few baseballs at the school. Do you wanna come?" Burt offered. "Um sure, I'd love to." I exclaimed. I'm going to go wake Finn then we can head out." Burt smiled. I nodded and ran up the stairs with Kurt behind me.

Kurt flopped on my bed and sighed. "What's wrong." I asked pulling on a clean pair shorts. "I almost told my dad about us last night. I'm sorry Blaine, he saying all this stuff about you pressuring me to change and that you would hurt me and I almost just blurted it out." he apologized. I slipped a clean t-shirt on and sat on the bed next to Kurt. "Kurt, I know I said I didn't want to tell anybody, but if it means your dad is not trusting of me; you can tell him. We can tell him anytime you want." I promised kissing him softly. "Are you sure Blainey?" he asked. "Positive." I said kissing him once more and pulling on a pair of blue Nike socks. I slipped on my moccasins and dumped my inhaler, ball, elbow brace, foam wrap, cleats and mitt into my backpack. Kurt winked at me and placed my ball cap on my head. "My little athlete." Kurt winked and slapped my butt when I turned out the door. I whipped around and blushed. "Sorry, too far?" he laughed. "Nope." I winked and ran down the stairs. I jumped over the last few steps and walked into the kitchen. A very sleepy looking Finn was eating fruit loops and Burt was reading the paper at the table. "Hey Blaine ready?" Burt asked. I smiled and nodded. Finn drank the milk from the bowl and tossed it in the sink. "Sup dude." he said walking out the front door with a bat bag. Burt grabbed a bucket of balls and walked to the car with me behind him. We dumped all our stuff in the trunk and I climbed in the back seat.

"Here we are boys." We pulled into a large school parking lot and stopped. I grabbed my backpack from the trunk and followed Finn to a ball diamond across the lot. We set out stuff down in the dugout and I pulled on my old cleats. "What positions do you play Blaine?" asked Finn. "I'm a pitcher." I replied. "Sweet dude, you can pitch to me." Finn said sitting down on the bench. I nodded and started brace my arm. I wrapped my left elbow in orange foam wrap and pulled on my brace. "What happened to your elbow Blaine?" Burt questioned. "Um I was trying to show off and I tried to dunk a basketball. I jumped and missed the hoop entirely. When I landed I tried to catch myself but I ended up with my bone sticking out of my arm. I did two years of physical therapy; last year was the first I had gotten to play since I was in 7th grade." I laughed. "Wholly crap dude." exclaimed Finn. "I'm good now though, I promise." I said grabbing my mitt and following Finn out on the field. I took my place on the pitcher's mound and closed my eyes. I kissed my cross necklace and pitched the ball and same as always, the hit never came. I opened my eyes to see Finn staring at me. "Wholly lefty." he said in amazement. Burt threw the ball back to me and gave me a thumbs up. Finn got a few hits on me but I still got him. "Is it alright if I stop Burt?" I yelled. I pulled my inhaler out of my pocket and took a big dose of it. He walked up the mound quickly. "Are you okay?" Burt asked. "Yeah, my elbow is startin' to get locked up is all." I waved off. "Sure, we need to be getting anyway." he assured. I ran back to the dugout and slipped of my cleats and threw my stuff back in my bag and pulled on my moccasins. We cranked the AC in the car and talked sports the whole way home.

"Hey guys." greeted Kurt. He was sitting on the couch looking through magazines. "How did it go Finn?" Carole asked wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Blaine it the best pitch I have ever seen mom." Finn said wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Naw, Finn got a few hits of me." I smiled. "That's great and all but how about you go shower, you smell like sand and old leather." Kurt said following me up the stairs. We ran into my room and shut the door. Kurt pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me hard. We fell on to the bed kissing deeply. "Kurt, we need to tell your dad about us." I said pulling away. "Are you serious B?" Kurt asked astonished. "Very sure, I don't want to hide from your dad." I assured. "Alright when do you want to tell him?" Kurt said softly. "How about I shower and then we can talk to him." I said getting up. Kurt pecked me on the forehead and yanked my cap of my head. I pulled my t-shirt off and took my hat back from Kurt. "As much I would love to look at you shirtless all day, you need to go wash the stink off you." Kurt said shoving me into the bathroom. I blushed and let Kurt push me through the door. I turned on the shower water and climbed right in. I let the cold water wash away the dust. _"Hey soul sister I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter Burt will find out about Kurt and Blainers! Oh do you guys know what I mean when I saw foam wrap? It comes on a roll like toilet paper and is stretchy. It keeps braces from slipping and I use it as head bands too. The song was 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train. That's all for now. Review please!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note; this chapter won't be very long, I'm sorry! I think Kurt and Blaine are sickeningly cute in this one and it's just kinda fluffy. There is one big moment at the beginning but that's really it. Sorry. Read, review, and enjoy! Love you all so much.**

* * *

I stood in front of the small mirror in the bathroom attached to my room. This was the last few moments I had before Kurt and I told Burt we were together. I was happy we could be a couple in front of Kurt's family but I don't know how to be a real boyfriend. I've never had a serious girlfriend let alone a boyfriend. I walked out of the bathroom and pulled on jeans and my All Conference t-shirt and walked down the hall to Kurt's room. I knocked softly on the door. "Come in." he yelled cheerfully.

I slipped in and looked around. The walls were a maroon color and the carpet was a gray color. It had a huge bay window and was covered in pictures and posters from musicals. The bed had a navy bed spread on it and was covered in pillows and was way to clean for anybody to inhabit it. I jumped on the bed and rested my head on Kurt chest. He set the book he was reading on the bed. "Do you really want to do this?" he whispered running his finger through my curls. "Yeah, I really do, babe." I said grasping his other hand. "Finn and Carole are out so we have some privacy, let go do this honey." Kurt said standing. I rolled off the bed and gave Kurt a long kiss then followed him down the stairs.

"Um, hey dad, can we talk to you for a minute?" Kurt asked softly. His dad was sitting in the living room watching sports. He smiled at us and muted the TV "Sure bub, what's up?" he asked. We sat on the couch across the coffee table from him. I rested my elbows on my knees and let my head rest on my hands. "We need to tell you something dad. Is not bad or anything but its important." he started. "Kurt you're scaring me." Burt said concerned. "I already told you how Blaine and I have campouts a lot. I told you that he plays the guitar and all that but I did leave one thing out. Blaine-" Kurt said but I cut him off. "Let me do this Kurt. I need to man up. Your son has changed my life so much sir. He has become a major part of my world. When we talked yesterday you asked me if I believed God and I told you honestly yes. I told you everything you needed to know in that moment. But I left out the fact that, your son and I a-a-are together." I managed to get out before I could start crying. I grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it tightly. I wiped my eyes and waited for Burt so say something. "So you two are boyfriends?" Burt laughed. "Dad." Kurt hissed. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't ask you or anything I just d-" my voice cracked. "Blaine stop calling me sir. You're dating my son, loosen up for goodness sake." Burt said pulling me into a hug. I heard Kurt laughing behind me. Burt lowered me back on to the couch and sat on the arm rest next to me. "Blaine I only have one thing to say to you. You hurt my son and I will burn your baseball mitt. That is a promise." he said patting me on the shoulder. "I promise sir." I laughed. Kurt pulled me in close and rested his head on my shoulder. "Kurt I never imagined you would date a guy who called me sir, or feels bad because he didn't ask for my permission, and especially not one who rides a horse. I am disappointed you chose a Cards fan, I thought I taught you better." he said in mock disappointment. Kurt laughed and gave me a kissed my hair. "It's in my blood. I call everybody sir and ma'am and the Cards are part of my religion pretty much." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Kurt's waist. Burt laughed and walked out of the room. We walked up the stairs and into my room.

"I'm so proud of you honey." Kurt said lying next to me on the bed. I leaned up against the head board and closed my eyes. Kurt pulled my arm around his shoulders and laid his head on my lap. I ran my fingers over his neck and kissed his hair softly. "Would you sing to me B?" Kurt whispered. "I'd love to. What kinda song?" I smiled. "I can't believe I'm saying this but a country song, something sweet and soft." Kurt whispered. I thought for a moment. _"Little boy, six years old. A little too used to bein' alone. Another new mom and dad, another school; another house that'll never be home. When people ask him how he like this place. He looks up and says with a smile upon his face. This is my temporary home; it's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through. This is just a stop on the way to where I'm goin' I'm not afraid because I know; this is my temporary home. This is my temporary home." _I slip down and laid my head on my pillows. Kurt was asleep and had his head resting on my chest. I smiled and let myself enjoy this moment. I drifted off to sleep wrapped in my boyfriend's arms.

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the window above me. I was facing the doorway and Kurt's arms were warped tightly around my waist. The door creaked up and Burt tip toed into the room. He smiled when he saw us. I could feel myself blush deeply when he looked me in the eyes. I slid out of Kurt's embrace and smoothed out my clothes. "I'm sorry sir." I apologized looking at the floor. "It's alright Blaine. I was just checkin' on you. Finn and Carole are back with food if you're hungry. Just come down when you're ready. Wake Kurt though he gets grumpy if he takes too long on a nap." Burt smiled and closed the door softly behind him. I sat carefully on the bed brushed Kurt's hair. He stirred slightly. I kissed him softly and whispered, "Get up babe, Carole brought dinner home." His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw me. "Did you have a nice nap sweetie?" I whispered helping him sit up. "Yeah you're a good cuddler." he grinned. "You're dad said to come down stairs, Finn and Carole are home and we have to get some dinner before Finn eats it all." I said pulling him off the bed.

We linked our hands and walked down the stairs and into the dining room. There were boxes of Chinese food sitting on the table. "Hey boys!" greeted Carole. We sat across from Finn and smiled at each other. The food got passed around and everybody carried on conversations except for Finn. Kurt and I were flirting a little more than we should have been and were talking about what we were going to do tomorrow when Finn blurted out, "Are you gay Blaine?" "Shut up Finn." shouted Kurt. Finn just shrugged and stared at me. "Um y-yeah I am Finn." I said pursing my lips. "Good because you keep making googely eyes at Kurt and if you weren't then I would be really confused." he grinned. "You're always confused Finn. You couldn't figure out how to use your house key until last year." Kurt quipped. I bit my lips to keep from laughing and Finn just rolled his eyes. "That's enough you two. Kurt, don't make fun of Finn and Finn the wasn't polite to ask Blaine that." Carole butted in. Finn looked offended and upset. "Don't worry about it dude. It's alright. Yes I am gay and Kurt and I are also together." I said squeezing Kurt's hand under the table. "Seriously, I was gone for one day, one day! I miss everything exciting. I'm never leaving the house again." Finn said taking a big bite of rice. We all laughed and finished out dinner.

We all somehow ended up watching Harry Potter movies in the living room. Kurt and I curled up on the small couch, Carole and Burt took then big one, and Finn and cuddling with a pillow in the recliner. "Crap, are you okay with watching this Blaine?" Burt asked about half way through the movie. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm also slightly obsessed with Harry Potter along with baseball and Disney." I laughed. Burt smiled and winked at me. Kurt was sitting normal on the couch and I was lying on his lap with my head propped up with a pillow. He fiddled with my dark curls with one hand and I rubbed the back of the other softly. I felt so happy and this warm feeling in my stomach like everything was perfect. In that moment I was about the happiest I have ever been. I held Kurt's hand against my cheek and kissed it softly. Burt and Carole were asleep on the couch and Finn was totally absorbed in the movie to even notice the Kurt and I left the room.

We walked out to the back porch and sat on the swing. It was sprinkling a little and it smelled like rain and grass. Almost like home. I sat with my back to the door and pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I smiled at Kurt. "What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked. Kurt faced his back to me and leaned up against my legs and rested his head on my knees. "I'm taking you to the mall and getting you real cloths." Kurt laughed. "I have real cloths." I insisted. "Baseball shirts don't count honey. You need like polo shirts and shoes other than your old boots, they small nasty." Kurt said holding his nose. I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair. We were so consumed in talking we didn't see Finn standing in the doorway. "You two sickeningly adorable." he said walking out onto the porch and sat on the railing. "What the hell do you want Finn. Sorry Blaine language I know." Kurt said sitting up. I smirked and sat up. "Mom and Burt said to come inside." Finn said walking back into the house.

I smiled at Kurt and held his hand and walked back into the living room and sat back on the couch. "Alright what's going down tomorrow?" Burt asked. "Blaine and I are going shopping; his baseball shirts are starting to bug me." Kurt said tugging at my t-shirt. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Blaine I wish you luck with that, you will need it." Burt said patting me on the back and walking out of the room. "Night boys." Carole said giving each of us a kiss. Kurt and I walked up the stairs hand in hand and kiss quickly before going to our own rooms. I shut my door softly and pulled off my socks. I tossed my inhaler on the night stand and changed into shorts and pulled off my t-shirt. I said my prayers softly to myself and curled into a ball. I smiled and inhaled deeply. My blankets still smelled like Kurt.

* * *

**Author's Note: Gosh they are so cute! Song was 'Temporary Home' by Carrie Underwood. Next chapter will be kinda cutesy and fluffy, but worth reading I hope. Thanks so much for your support and reviews. It means a lot to me to hear good things. I'm back to school tomorrow, boo. But I'm still working on this today so there is a chance I will have another chapter up by 10 this evening but I'm not making and promises. Love you guys!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: This is a totally fluffy, cutesy, klainey, lovey chapter! Sorry, nothing really significant but it will be sickingly cute you may just get the flu! Haha? Funny? No okay then? Chapter 20. Theirs is going to be a little break in between this chapter and the next. I've got a butt load of homework to do! Oh, and there is a small glimmer of hope that I may get to go see Darren at the Chicago concert!**

* * *

"Blaine, get up honey." said a voice. I rolled over and rubbed my eyes open. Kurt was sitting on the edge of my bed running his fingers through my bed head. "'Mornin' babe." I smiled sleepily. He gave me I soft kiss and pulled the bundle of blankets off my bed. I groaned and cover my face with my hoodie. "Blaine I will spray you with my hair spray if you don't get up." Kurt teased. I sighed and pulled the hoodie off my face and sat up. I pulled on my glasses and leaned on Kurt's shoulder. "Why so early?" I whined. "Don't complain, if you can get up to feed stinky animals at the butt crack of dawn you can wake up at 8 to go shopping with me. Let's go eat breakfast." Kurt said pulling me off the bed. "Let me get dressed first pleeaaseee." I said. "Fine no baseball shirts though, something nicer." he said running down the steps.

I turned back into my room and to my closet. I pulled out the same old boots, same old jeans, and my blue button down shirt. I looked in the mirror and attempted to smooth out my frizz. I slipped my wallet and inhaler in my pocket and unplugged my phone. I sprayed on my cologne and popped in my contacts. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kurt was sitting at the table eating cereal and drinking coffee. I poured a cup for myself and sat across from Kurt. "Where is everybody?" I asked taking a gulp of coffee. "Dad and Carole are at work and Finn is still asleep." Kurt said putting his dishes in the sink. I downed the last of my coffee and burped. "God your worse than Finn." Kurt said ruffling my hair. I smiled and tossed my mug in the sink. Kurt grabbed a set of keys and locked the front door and let me close it.

We walked out to the silver Prius sitting the drive. "This your car?" I laughed. Kurt climbed in the driver's seat and I in passenger seat. "Yup; a present from my dad for my 16th birthday." Kurt said pulling out of the drive. "For my 16 I got a rusty pick up that I had to fix myself and new guitar pick. You get a Prius." I laughed. "Hey I love your pick up. It's one of the reasons I find you so dang attractive." he laughed and pulled out of the drive. I blushed and smiled. He sang along with whatever came on and I just listened. His voice was a beautiful soprano and was perfect. We pulled into the city about thirty minutes later and parked in a parking garage.

I followed Kurt down the streets and kept close to him. We walked up to this huge building and I stopped short. "This is a mall?" I said shocked. Kurt just laughed and pulled me into Macy's. We walked back to the men's section and Kurt immediately started pulling cloths off the racks. I held whatever he gave to me and let him pick out cloths for me to try on. I followed Kurt back to the dressing rooms and took the pile he handed to me. "Go try these on, I'll be here when you get out." Kurt said shoving me into the dressing room. I set the pile down on the bench and sighed. There was a pair of green jeans and a polka dot shirt. I shimmied on a pair of dark jeans that were really tight. More than I would have liked. I buttoned up the white dress shirt, rolled up the sleeves and shrugged. I look nice I guess. I unlatched the door and walked out. "Oh my gosh, you look so cute." Kurt said looking at me. I looked around blushing. "Wait it need something." Kurt said running off. He came back with an orange bow tie. He tied it around my neck and smiled. "Perfect, honey." he said pecking me on the check. I pulled away and looked at the floor. "What's wrong B?" Kurt said sitting in the chairs in front of the dressing room. "There are people around." I whispered. I Kurt looked around; there were a few guys in the cloths section and a lady with her husband. "I know it's different, but Chicago isn't Newton. People aren't as closed minded. People like us aren't looked at like freaks. We can be us in public and not be shunned." Kurt said softly. I nodded a little. I went back in the dressing room and put on another one of Kurt's outfits. I liked this one better. A dark green polo shirt and light jeans that were looser. "Alright this one is much better." I laughed. "I like the shirt but not the jeans." He said shooing me back into the dressing room. I tried on a few more that Kurt pick out then called it. I ended up with the white button down, a pair of dark jeans, a new tie for church, and the green polo.

Kurt and I walked down the main strip of the mall and Kurt pulled me into a shoe store. "Okay, shoes. I love that you dress like a cow boy but your boot stink so bad Blaine." Kurt said pulling me back to the men's shoes. "I have other shoes Kurt I just don't wear them. I have my converse, my moccasins, my tennis shoes, and my boots. I don't need more shoes." I said flopping down in a chair. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled a pair of Sperrys off the shelf. "What size shoe do you wear?" Kurt asked look through the boxes. "7.5" I said closing my eyes. "God, no wonder you're so short. You're feet are smaller than Carole's." Kurt said setting a box in front of me. I yanked off my boots and socks and looked at the shoes. They were classic boat shoes and were a tan color. I rolled my eyes. "These shoes are awful. Look like something Maddie would wear." I said pulling them on anyway. They looked okay but they would be destroyed in two seconds if I wore them outside. "They look cute." Kurt said. I shook my head and pulled them off. We left without any shoes about I did convince Kurt to take me to Nike Town. I had a hay day in that store. I ended up with three new t shirts, two pairs of shorts, a new pair of spandex, a new base layer for baseball, and I went a little crazy and bought a new set of blue and orange Nike socks.

"How is it you can spend all that money in a Nike store and yet you wouldn't get any nice cloths?" Kurt said as we walk back to the car. "I donno, I wear shorts and t-shirts more than real cloths and Nike sock are the best invention in the world." I said tossing my bags in the back seat. "No way Doc Martins are the best invention ever."Kurt climbed into the driver's seat. I sliding into the passenger seat and leaned my head back. "I'm so tired." I whined. Kurt laughed and sped down the street. We held hand across the seat. I looked at the clock. "We went shoppin' for 6 hours. Its past three." I complained. "You are such a baby I swear." Kurt laughed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

"Come on honey get up, we're home." Kurt said. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Have a nice nap?" Kurt said getting his stuff out of the back. I smiled sleepily and grabbed my stuff from Kurt. He dragged me into the house and I dropped onto the couch immediately. "How can I be this tired." I said rolling onto my stomach. I groaned when Kurt sat on my back. "Whhyy?" I sighed. Kurt kissed the back of my head and shrugged. "Why are you sitting on Blaine?" asked Finn. He flopped on the chair and looked at Kurt. "He was complaining." Kurt shrugged. "Do you wanna go play video games dude." Finn asked. "If Kurt will get off me." I said trying to sit up. Kurt scooted over and I sat up. "Go play video games; I'll put your stuff away." Kurt said shoving me in Finn's direction.

I followed him down the stairs and into a game room. We sat in bean bag chairs and played Madden for about an hour before I stopped. I yawned and stretched. "Dude, why did you go shopping with Kurt? It had to be killer." Finn said taking a drink of pop. "I donno, boyfriend duties." I shrugged. "Are you sure you're gay dude?" Finn asked. I laughed but then I saw by the look on his face he was serious. "Oh, um yeah I'm sure." I nodded. "But you play sorts, and video games, and you wear athletic cloths all the time." Finn said confused. "That doesn't make me any less gay than Kurt. It just who I am, it's how I was raised. If I was born in Kurt's place and he in mine, I would still be gay and so would he. I'm just not into all that fashion and Broadway shows is all." I explained. Finn scrunched up his face for a second and then nodded. "I don't get that fashion stuff either, I tried putting on a pair of those jeans Kurt wears and I got stuck." Finn frowned. "I know he make me put on a pair today and it was so awkward and a bow tie." Finn and I laughed. "I'll stick to my t-shirts." I said. "Finn, Blaine get up stairs." shouted Carole from the top of the stairs. Finn shut off the TV and run up the stair behind me.

"Did you have a good day Kurt?" Burt asked. We were all sitting around the dining table eating pasta. "Yeah, Blaine fell asleep on the way home and refused to get off the couch when we got home." Kurt smiled. "Well yeah you were sitting on me. I wasn't going to throw you on the floor." I rolled my eyes. "Well Blaine I congratulate you. You made it through a shopping trip with Kurt." Burt laughed. I smiled. We chatted throughout dinner and then departed to go to sleep. Kurt stopped me before going up the stairs and hugged me tightly. "Thanks for going with me today honey." he whispered. "My pleasure baby." I said kissing him softly. "I'm so proud to call you mine." Kurt said with a small tear. "Don't cry sweetie, what wrong?" I asked softly. "I'm just really happy." he smiled. "Me too." I said kissing him again and then pulling him up the stair. We kissed once more and settled into our rooms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a fluffy chapter. Hope you liked it. Oh, and Madden is a football video game by the way! That's all I really have to say. Love you guys!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: okay so this chapter is really long. The longest yet. Just over 3,000 words. I'm anxious to know what you guys think of it. Warning there is a bit of langue in it but only one or two words. We are slowly chipping away at Blaine's shell and seeing the real him. He broke my heart in this chapter. I just want to wrap him up and squeeze him to death. Read, review, and enjoy hopefully! **

* * *

I sat up quickly and leaned against the head board. It was still dark and was about 3 a.m. I don't know what was wrong with me. I have never had nightmares before, not even when I was younger. This the third one I have had in the past week. I went in the bathroom and splashed cool water on my face. My eyes were red and my face was splotchy. I dried off my face, pulled on a hoodie, and crawled back in bed but I couldn't sleep. I flipped on the lamp and pulled my bible out of the drawer. It was dark blue and had my full name in gold lettering. The spine was worn and slightly cracked. Church programs and paper stuck out every which way marking different pages and verses. It had seen better days but it will see some pretty great ones too. I skimmed through some of the marked pages. I shut my light off when I heard Burt and Carole getting up for work and lay there in the dark until I heard the front door shut.

I crept down the hall softly and slipped into Kurt's room. I knelt down by the edge of his and shook him. "Kurt. Please wake up please." I pleaded. He jumped when he saw me. "What's the matter honey? Come here." he said scooting over and patting the space next to him. I crawled in and laid against the head board and held his hand. "Where you crying B?" Kurt whispered. "No I just needed to be next to you." I lied. "Blaine, don't lie to me. Your eyes are red and puffy." he said sitting up. "I was cryin' but I'm fine now. You don't need to worry babe." I assured. "Will you at least tell me why?" Kurt asked rubbing the back of my hand. I paused for a second. I was taught to be strong, not a cry baby. I nodded and sighed. "You don't need to worry Kurt, I'm fine! I gonna go for a run." I said little too harshly. "Okay, it's just us today." Kurt said sounding hurt. I ran down the hall and pulled on my running stuff.

I sprinted down Kurt's street and around the next few streets. All the houses looked the same and the grass was one uniform length. A dog chained to a tree barked at me and an old lady sitting in a lawn chair waved to me. I slowed down and flopped on a park bench. I took deep breaths and used my inhaler. This run wasn't helping me. Thoughts about my dream swarmed my head like flies. What if it came true? I couldn't handle that, especially not if it meant loosing home. I just wanted things to be normal again. I wanted everything to go back to when I was a little kid. Nothing mattered then except for whether or not your friends were on your little league team and not getting your church cloth's dirty. Now I have all these responsibilities and secrets and it kills me. I'm lying to my friends and family, I'm lying to Kurt about my nightmares, and I'm lying to myself my. I tell myself that I'm fine. I assure everybody things will be fine even though I'm scared whittles myself. I knew I was a good actor and now I know I can pull off anything. But I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up this one. I sighed, retied my shoes and took off back to Kurt's house.

I slipped off my running shoes and yelled for Kurt. "I'm home babe." I looked in the kitchen, living room, and his bedroom but I couldn't find him. The back yard was empty and so was the basement. I walked past my door and stopped. Small noises came from inside.

I opened the door and found Kurt. "Crap Blaine you scared me." he shouted. He was sitting on my bed holding my bible. "I yelled for you. Why are you in here?" I asked pulling my socks off. "Just looking at your pictures and stuff." Kurt said with a fake smile. "Now you're the one lyin'." I said sitting across from him on the bed. Kurt pursed his lip and looked at the book in his hands. "I was putting away clean laundry and I saw this sitting on your night stand. I didn't know you had a bible with you. I saw it and I just kinda started looking through it. I'm sorry." he apologized handing it back to me. I leaned against the wall and sighed. "I got it when I had my first communion. It's alright; you can look at if you want. I don't care. Just be careful with it. It's special to me." I said handing it back to Kurt. "Why do you believe all the stuff that's in here? Isn't it like believing in Santa Clause or the Tooth Fairy?" Kurt asked not taking it back. I thought for a moment. "I guess I like the idea of there being something more than just what we can see." I was running my finger along the cracked spine. "I had times when my life just sucked and I could drive out to the woods sit in the bed of my truck and read. I could read the stories about all the tragedies and think, hey maybe this problem really isn't that important. It's not going to matter in 15 years. I could read the miracles and have hope that stuff would get better. I could read any of it and my day just seemed better after. I would be so inspired in that moment that I would go and help anybody I could" I smiled. "But you don't know its real." he said skeptically. "No I don't know it's real. But we all want that thing that we can latch onto that will make everything seem not so pointless or that gives us that drive to work harder. To have something or somebody that we work to please or make proud. You may do it for you dad or Carole. But I do what I do for God and for my grandfather." I said matter a factly. "I do it for my mom." Kurt whispered. "See." I smiled. I scooted over next to Kurt and smiled at him.

"What do you wanna be when you grow up Blaine?" Kurt asked. "A preacher, you already know that." I said looking out the window. "Yeah but if you hadn't gone to church all those years. What would you want to be?" he said seriously. "A teacher, I always thought about that. I would teach music or agriculture. Something that would make an impact on kid's lives." I smiled to myself. "You would be a fantastic teacher honey." Kurt said pecking me on the cheek. "It's almost time to go back ya know; just a few more days. I'm ready to be home but I don't want to leave." I whispered.

"I know, but we get to go the Michigan together in a week. Walks on the beach. Swimming. Seeing you without a shirt, it's going to be great." Kurt flirted. "You know, if you wanted me to take my shirt off you just had to ask." I said kissing him deeply. "I didn't know it was that easy." he smiled. "For you yes it is that easy." I said. We kissed passionately. I grasped onto the blanket beneath us. Kurt slid his hand from the middle of my back to just above the waist band of my pants. I didn't realize what was happening until he ran his finger under the elastic of my boxers and started pulling them down. I jerked away and pulled my shirt back on. "What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked sitting up. "I can't do this, I'm sorry Kurt." I said breathlessly. He just nodded. "I'm sorry. I love kissin' you, cuddlin' with you, all that stuff. But I can't go that far. I'm not ready to take that step yet." I said leaning against the wall. "You don't have to be sorry Blaine. I took it too far and I'm the one who is sorry." Kurt said grabbing my hand. "You deserve to be loved in every way possible, I'd do anything in my power to make you happy but I can't do this." I said running my finger along the scar on my elbow. "I'm happy just being with you. A relationship isn't about sex; it's about being with a person who makes you happy." Kurt smiled. "When I was 14 I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't have sex or do any of that stuff unless I was married. I never wanted to risk anything, ya know? I know, it's totally dorky and it makes me a loser. But I'm not gonna break that promise." I said picking at a loose thread on my shorts. "It makes you amazingly sweet. I'm not going to push you to do anything. Your first time needs to be special. Mine wasn't and I regret it. I had known that I would meet you I wouldn't have even looked at James. He didn't love me." Kurt said running his fingers along the scrapes on my legs. "Y-y-you're not a virgin?" I stammered. "Um no, does that bother you?" Kurt asked softly. "No not at all. It means a lot that you said you would have rather been with me." I smiled pecking him on the cheek. "It's almost noon, do you want to go get lunch?" Kurt asked getting up. "That sounds perfect." I smiled. "Okay, get changed and I'll meet you down stairs.

I watched him close the door and listened for the step on the bottom of the stairs that creaks when you step on it. I sighed and rubbed the palms of my hands on my eyes. I hated myself for shutting Kurt down like that but I couldn't do it. I swore to myself that I wouldn't do it till I was married. But now I don't know if it was even legal for me to get married. I've been thinking the past few days and I think I love Kurt. Like honestly love him. When we get back home I'm taking him back to where it started. I'm dragging him back to the woods and singing to him. Then I'll tell him I love him. I pulled on jeans and a clean shirt. I slipped my wallet and phone into my pocket and ran down the stairs jumping over the last few steps. "Why do you always do that?" Kurt laughed. "Why not?" I shrugged. "You are such a 12 year old." Kurt said pulling me out the door and into his Prius.

We parked outside a little bakery and climbed out. It had a big window and you could see all the people having lunch inside. A bell jingled when we walked in and an older lady smiled at us. There were only a few other people sitting around. "Kurt, where have you been? Come give me a hug!" the lady behind the counter said. "Hi Mrs. Bell." Kurt said pulling the lady into a hug. "Are you going to introduce me to this handsome boy with you?" she asked looking me. "Blaine Anderson ma'am." I said reaching for a hand shake but got pulled into a tight hug. "This is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt laughed. "Oh Kurt; you go away for a few months and you come back with a boyfriend! Can I go south too?" Mrs. Bell. "Yup, and he is everything I thought I didn't want. An athlete, he only wears baseball shirts, his dad is a preacher, and he is a hobbit. But that's my favorite part." Kurt said laughing at me. "Now if you ever break my boy's heart I will come to Hicksville and take care of you myself Blaine Anderson." she said seriously. "I swear to you I will never hurt Kurt ma'am. He means everything to me." I said slightly frightened. "Good, now what do you want to eat?" she said marching back to the counter. We ordered and slipped into a booth in the corner. "Who is that lady?" I laughed. "She was a friend of my moms. I used to come in here every day after school and do my homework until my mom came and got me. She is like a grandmother to me pretty much." Kurt grinned. "She seems very nice." I said taking a drink of my coffee. "She is. But we need to talk about something. Why were you crying this morning? I've never seem you look that upset." Kurt asked softly. "I told you not to worry about it Kurt; it's no big deal." I snapped. "I know you are lying Blaine and if you don't tell me I'll find out myself." Kurt pressed. "Fine I'll tell you what happened but not here. When we get home I will." I said softly. Kurt accepted it and took the food from the waitress. We ate in silence and drove home the same way.

"Blaine Samuel Anderson you talk to me right now." We were sitting on the back porch. Kurt sat on the swing and I sat on the railing. "If I tell you, you can't tell anybody else. You have to swear to me." I insisted. "Fine I won't tell." Kurt sighed pursing his lips into a thin pink line. "Alright, this past week I've been having nightmares. Last night was the worst one yet and it scared me and that's why I came to your room. The others weren't as bad. But this one really messed with me. There now you know so let's drop the subject." I huffed. "Will you tell me what it was about?" Kurt asked softly. "Will you drop it if I do." I said. He nodded silently. "Fine, it was about my dad. I dreamt that he found out about us. He found out somehow and he was angry, really angry. I was yelling and saying that I wasn't his son anymore. That I was going to Hell for being a homo freak. My mom hated me and Cooper had destroyed my room. He threw me out and I ended up homeless living in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. But the worst thing was he said that grandpa would have rather had m-m-me d-d-dead than be a filthy fag." I choked out, flinching at the word coming off my lips. I rested my head against the post and squeezed my eyes shut. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks and dropped onto my shirt. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me off the railing. I could feel my entire body shaking.

I don't know how but we somehow ended up sitting on my bed. I was curled up into a ball clinging to Kurt's shirt staining it with my tears. I could feel him patting my back and rubbing my hair. "Shh, you're okay, you're okay." he repeated over and over again. I couldn't stop shaking. I'm absolutely terrified. What if my grandpa would have really felt that way? Would he really have rather me be dead than be gay? Would mama really hate me? Would Cooper destroy everything I love? My mom means everything to me. "You'll be okay honey; nobody is going to hurt you. I'm here B." Kurt whispered. I finally sat up and turned my back to Kurt. "Will you look at me hon?" Kurt whispered. I shook my head. "Please Blaine." he pleaded. I sigh and closed my eyes tight. I turned around slowly and kept my eyes shut. I felt Kurt grab my hand and I squeezed it tight. I pulled my knees to my chest and rest my head on them. I crack my eyes open and blink a few times. Kurt's eyes were a little red but he smiled at me. I was so shaken I couldn't find anything to say. "You know your grandfather wouldn't think that. Just from the way you talked I know he loved you more that words can express. I know you know that too. And your mother is one of the most sweet, loving, overly protective, motherly, people ever. You will always have a place to go Blaine. Your home can be where ever. Home is where the people that love you live. My dad thinks you are fantastic and Finn is convinced you're the best thing since he found out you can use the microwave to make s'mores." Kurt assured me. I didn't laugh. I shut my eyes again and buried my face in my knees.

"Kurt I'm home! Where are you?" shouted Burt from down stairs. "I'm going to go talk to my dad. I promise I won't tell him about your dreams. You can come down whenever you feel like it." Kurt said. He planted a soft kiss on the back of my neck and shut the door softly behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow that was a tough one to write. What did you guys think? Sorry for the bit of language. I love Blaine as that character. I know it's nothing like TV Blaine but I find this easier to write because it's where I'm from. Oh and its official, I get to see Darren at his concert in Indianapolis in June! Love you guys! Review and let me know what you think.**


	24. Chapter 23

"Hey dad." I greeted weakly. "Whets the matter bub? Your eyes are all red." He asked sitting me down at the table. I rested my head on my hands and sighed. "Nothing, it's just been a long day is all." I shrugged. "Kurt, don't do this. You know that you aren't good at handling stuff sometimes." Dad said raising his eyes brows. "It's not like that dad. Blaine had a problem but everything is going to be fine." I insisted. "What kind of problem?" my dad nosed. "I promised him I wouldn't tell. But its family stuff. I can deal with this it's not a big deal." I said. "Alright, but he hasn't ever had you upset in the way that you would ever cu-" "No dad! He hasn't actually. He has done the exact opposite. Blaine makes me feel so happy that I think I might explode. When I'm with him the last thing I think about is cutting dad so just drop it." I snapped. "Hey now I'm just trying to help so calm down." my dad said. "Sorry dad. I'm just worried. Blaine came into my room this morning. His eyes were red and I could tell he had been crying. He told me he hadn't been." I said pulling at the loose string on my shirt. "Blaine is proud, Kurt. The way I take it he's not going to let you know every little problem." Dad insisted. "I wish he would. I've only seen him cry twice and then he dries his tears. He pushes his problem's down until they burst out and he is totally distraught. It hurts that he won't talk to me." I said fighting tears. "Kurt, you can't push him. You haven't known him that long. Blaine may just deal with stuff differently than you." Dad said. I nodded. "I'm gonna go get dinner started." He said patting me on the back and walking out the back door to start the grill.

I dried my tears and looked in the mirror. I'm so scared. Tomorrow would be the last day Kurt and I would be here then we have to go back home. My face was still a little red but I guess I was okay. I zipped up my jeans and buttoned up my shirt. There much better. I jumped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Hey hon." Kurt smiled a little. I smiled at him a little and sat at the table next to him. "How ar-" Kurt started. "Don't start Kurt, please. I don't wanna talk about it. I'm fine and yes I'm sure I'm fine." I stopped Kurt before he could ask. "I'm glad." Kurt laughed. "I'm gonna go see if your dad needs help with dinner." I said kissing his hair.

I walked out the back door where Burt was lighting the grill. "Hi Burt." "Oh, buddy. How's it goin'?" he asked. "I'm fine. I was just wondering if you wanted help with dinner." I smiled. He furrowed his brow and stared at me. "Seriously?" Burt asked looking confused. "Yeah, I'm no Kurt but I'm an okay cook." I laughed. "Alright, go ahead Blaine." Burt laughed. I started to do what I usually do but Burt stopped me. "Are you wrapping that corn in foil?" Burt said. "Uh, yeah." I said confused. "Alright go ahead."Burt said sitting in a chair. Burt tapped his fingers on the table next to him. I finished and helped Burt carry in the food. Carole was already sitting at the table with Kurt.

I popped into the seat next to him and smiled at Carole. "Wow, this looks really good Burt." said Carole. "Well, I'd love to take credit for it but I can't. Blaine cooked it." Burt said. I smiled and blushed a little. "I'm going make Blaine do another thing; he's going to say grace." Burt said. My head whipped up and said, "I am?" Burt just nodded and smiled at me. "Okay then, uh join hands?" I smiled grabbing Carole's hand and Kurt's. I bowed my head and smiled. "Dear Lord. Thank you, for everything. My family, for Kurt, for his family. You have blessed us in so many ways. We thank you for this food and the people we get to share it with. Amen." I said without the grin leaving my face. "Thank you Blaine." Carole said giving my hand a squeeze. We passed the food around and everybody chatted. We acted like we knew each other forever. We laughed at stories about Kurt when he was little. I told stories about Coop and me. They acted like I was one of their kids. I must have spaced out because I jumped a mile when Carole tapped me on the shoulder. "Blaine, hon are you alright?" Carole asked. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine; just thinkin'." I smiled. "Do you want to watch TV with us guys?" Burt asked. Kurt and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah, that sound good." Kurt said. I helped pick up the table despite Carole's protesting.

I flopped on the couch next to Kurt and sighed. Carole went ahead to bed and it was just Burt and Kurt in the room with me. For not doing anything today I was ridiculously tired. I rested my head on the back of the couch and grasped Kurt's hand. I fought to stay awake but finally gave up and shut my eyes.

* * *

"Is he asleep?" dad laughed. I looked over at Blaine. His mouth was open and he was snoring a little. "Yeah, he is definitely asleep." I grinned. "How's he doing?" dad whispered. "With what?" I asked. "Kurt, he's from a highly religious family, southern Illinois, basically the Bible belt. You know as well as anybody not everyone is accepting." my dad sighed. "I know, but he's strong dad. Blaine swore to me he would talk to me if anything got to be too much. And I trust him to be honest with me." I insisted. Blaine grumbled and snored really loud. "The perks of having a boyfriend with asthma." I laughed. "Does he do that all the time." Dad asked. "Pretty much, he talks too. Names, random numbers, and if he's really tired he starts laughing. He's the dorkiest guy ever." I smiled playing with his curls. Dad rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs. I watched Blaine sleep for a while. He seemed so peaceful when he was asleep. It took everything I had not to breakdown earlier. I stroked this hair and smiled at him. "Kurt." he mumbled. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost midnight. "Blaine let's go to bed. Come on hon." I said shaking his shoulder. He rolled over and laid on my arm. "Seriously B, get up." I laughed. "What?" he grumbled. "It's almost midnight and it's not good to sleep on the couch." I said pulling him to his feet. "Fine." he huffed. I half carried/dragged him up the steps. I kissed him and shoved him toward his room. I laughed as he walked back to his room and almost into his door.

* * *

I shut the door behind me and yawned. I popped my contacts out and pulled off my cloths. I slipped on a pair of shorts and fell into bed. I was out like a light.

Sunlight streamed through the window above my bed. I yawned and pulled the blanket over my face. I rolled over and looked at my phone. It was only 5 but I had slept through the night and I wasn't tired. I put on a t-shirt and my glasses walk crept down the stairs. The house was empty and it smelled like coffee.

I poured a mug and walked out to the back porch. "Moring Blaine." said a said a voice behind me. I jumped a little. Burt was sitting on the swing drink coffee. "G'morin'." I smiled. I sat down in the rocker and pulled my knees to my chest. "Why are you up so early?" he asked. "Just a habit." I shrugged and pushed up my glasses. Burt nodded and mumbled something. I ran my finger around the rim of the coffee cup. The air was damp and you could still see the dew on the grass. "What was your first impression of Kurt?" Burt blurted out. "Wow; just wow." I said grinning at the memory. "Kurt was right." He laughed. "Right about what?" I gulped. "You are dorkiest guy ever." Burt laughed. "He puts up with it too, that's why I love him." I laughed not realizing what I had said. I took a gulp of my coffee and yawned. "Love?" Burt said in a serious tone. "Hu?" I said. "You just said you love my son." Burt said not changing his tone. I could feel the blush creeping up the back of my neck. "I we-well uh y-yeah." I sputtered out. "Really?" he said leaning back in the swing. I gulped and clutch my mug. "Yes sir, I love your son. I love Kurt." I said nervously. "Are you sure?" Burt asked. "I have never been surer of anythin' in my life sir. Kurt is my everything." I insisted. Burt didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just nodded. "Love is a beautiful thing if it's true. People throw the word around a lot, saying 'I love you' but not meaning it. They lie because they think it will make things better." Burt said staring me down. If I wanted to man up, now was my shot. "I'm not a liar sir. I love Kurt with everything that I am. I'm willin' to give everything up if it means I can be his." I said. My voice was strong despite how badly my hands were shaking.

"Have you told him yet, that you love him?" Burt asked. I sighed, "N-not yet. I had planned on tellin' him when we got home. I wanted to make it special. Kurt deservers to be treated like a prince and that's what I intend to do sir." I said. "I pretty sure he feels the same way. I see the way he looks at you and it's the same way I looked at his mom." Burt smiled. "If he does then I'm the luckiest guy out there. He could've had any guy and Kurt chose me. Which I still don't get but I'm honored that it's me." I shrugged. "Blaine, you clearly don't see yourself the way Kurt does. You are his rock. I haven't seen him as happy as he is with you in a long time." Burt said. "I guess I don't, but I promise I'm always goin' to be there for him. I swear on my life."I said seriously. "Don't make promises you can't keep Blaine." Burt warned. "I'm not sir. I'm always gonna be in his life not matter what!" I said raising my voice. "Calm down. I honestly hope you are Blaine. You're always welcome here no matter what kid." Burt said patting me on the back. "Thank you sir. Who knows I might need this place come next year." I laughed started to stand up. "What's that supposed to mean?" Burt said stopping me. "My dad isn't the biggest fan of me already. He may kill me if he finds out."I shrugged. "Blaine don't joke about that. If you ever need a place to go, that bedroom's yours." Burt said seriously. "I'll be fine Burt. I'm strong." I smiled. "Alright. Just don't be too strong." Burt said letting me go.

I bounded up the stairs and knocked on Kurt's door. No answer. I opened the door. Kurt was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. It was almost 8, time to get up. I tip-toed over to his bed and sat on it. He shifted a little and rolled on his back. "Kurt get up." I smiled. "If this is Blaine, I swear I'm going to kill you." he said pulling his blanket over his face. I thought for a moment. "Fine. You can sleep but I'm stayin' too." I said I crawled under the blankets and set my glasses on the night stand. Kurt wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head under my arms. I sighed. This was the last time Kurt and I could do this. No more hugs, kisses. No more holding hands or long looks. I lay there running my fingers through Kurt's hair. I think I needed that Michigan vacation more than my parents did. Kurt finally stirred about 10.

"G'mornin' sleepin' beauty." I grinned. "Hey." he said with a sleepy smile on his face. "When did you get in here?" Kurt said sitting up on his elbows. "Um about 8 a.m. when I tried to wake you up; but you threatened to kill me." I laughed. "Oops." He laughed. "It's alright." I said kissing his head. I reached over and grabbed my glasses. "Have I ever mentioned I love your glasses?" Kurt asked. I shook my head and put them on. "Well I do." Kurt said. "Great, but what are we doin' today?" I sighed. "I have special plans today."Kurt said. "Do I get to know these plans?" I asked. "No, now go get dressed. Just no t-shirts please; something nicer." Kurt smiled.

I crawled out of bed and walked down the hall and into my room. I put on clean jeans and my green button down. I felt my glasses on for the day and pulled on my boots. I don't know what Kurt and I were doing today but I wanted to make the most of it.

I jumped back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Finn was sitting at the table eating Pop-tarts. "Mornin' Finn." I greeted. "Hey dude." he mumbled. "How are you this chipper in the morning? I'm lucky to even be awake at this time." Finn said with his mouthful of strawberry toaster pastry. "Dude I wake up at 5 to feed barnyard animals. 10 a.m. is late for me." I laughed. "One of these days I'm gonna see this farm you live on." Finn said. "Deal, before the summer's over you can come down to the farm." I said shaking his hand. "Sweet." he smiled. "Hey guys. What's going on?" Burt said sitting down at the table with us. I smiled at him nervously. "Blaine said I could go to his farm before summer is over! Can I pleeeaaassseeee?" Finn begged. "I'm alright with it of Blaine's parent's are." Burt laughed. "I think they will be fine with it." I smiled. "Blaainne lets go!" shouted Kurt. I waved to Finn and Burt and followed Kurt out to his car. "Will you please tell me where we're goin'?" I asked climbing in. "No, just be patient." Kurt said backing out of the drive.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, it's been a while I'm sorry! Just had to say sorry. I got my braces off! And Glee tonight!? I know it's gonna happen! Kurt and Blaine are endgame! Farewell my readers!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry guys it's been forever I know. I've been crazy busy and I got away from writing. Do you still love me? Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

"Seriously Kurt tell me where we're goin'!" I whined. Kurt just shook his head and smiled. "A hint please?" I asked. "Fine, we are going to two places and we are almost to the first." Kurt said pulling into a subdivision about half an hour from his house. Kurt pulled into a drive way in front of a brick two story house. Tons of flowers lined the walk to the front door and a discarded football sat on the steps. "Here we are." Kurt smiled. I followed Kurt up the walk and waited while he knocked the door.

"Hold on a second?" shouted a voice from inside. A short black girl opened the door and screamed. "Kurt!" She ran out the door and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "Oh, 'Cedes. I've missed you so much." Kurt smiled. "I swear you ever leave me again I'll kill you." she said. She pulled us into the house and sat next to Kurt on a little couch. I took a seat in a chair next to them. Kurt pulled away and smiled at me. "Blaine this is Mercedes Jones, my best friend." Kurt introduced. "Blaine Anderson, it's nice to meet you Mercedes." I smiled. "And how do you know my boy?" Mercedes asked. "Well Kurt's been livin' with me for the past few months." I said looked at Kurt. "Hold up, this is the boy you've been gaga over?"Mercedes gasped. Kurt smiled and nodded. "Damn Kurt, you can pick'em! Now you been good to my baby Blaine?" she asked. "I think I have?" I shrugged looking at Kurt. "Don't worry 'Cedes. Blaine it a total gentleman." Kurt smiled resting his hand on my knee. I smiled nervously and looked at Mercedes out of the corner of my eyes.

"So Kurt you kiss him yet?" she asked. "Mercedes!" Kurt exclaimed. She shrugged and looked at me. "If you must know, yes we have kissed. Miss nosy." Kurt grinned. I could feel a blush creeping up the nape of my neck. "Aw, he's blushin'." She cooed. "Stop 'Cedes." Kurt hushed. "Sorry Curls." She apologized. "Curls, very creative. It's alright though." I laughed. "Kurt pleeaaseee tell me you are home for good now." Mercedes asked. "Not even close 'Cedes. Not till April. I'll be back for graduation I promise." Kurt said wrapping his arm around Mercedes arm. "Remind me why you chose to do this again?" Mercedes pouted. "Because I wanted to experience a new culture, at least that's what I said in the essay I had to write to get taken along. But I've had the time of my life 'Cedes. I rode a fricken horse and slept in the bed of a pickup." Kurt laughed. "Hold up, you slept in a truck but you wouldn't sleep on the couch. How did that happen?" She grinned. "Blaine is very charming to say the least and I learned I'm a sucker for cowboy boots." Kurt said nudging my dusty boots with his pristine Converse. "Curls you gotta teach Me." she laughed. "I would if I could. But I honestly don't know how." I shrugged. "Alright, 'Cedes. I hate to do this but B and I have one more stop before we head back home." Kurt said sadly. "I'll let you guys say goodbye, I'll wait outside." I said standing up. "Give me a hug first Curls." Mercedes said pulling me into a tight hug. "You better take care of my boy now." She said fighting tears. "I promise you I will, I promise." I whispered. She let me go and I walked out the front door.

I sat down on the crooked brick steps outside the house. Mercedes was something else but she clearly loved Kurt. I waited for about 15 minutes before Kurt stepped out. His eyes were red and cheeks tear stained. I stood up and wrapped my arm around his waist. I walked him out to the car and open the door for him. He gave me a teary smile as he climbed in. I ran over to the passenger seat and climbed in. Mercedes stood on the steps and waved us off. "I like her." I smiled. "'Cedes is my best friend. When we were sophomores she had a huge crush on me." Kurt smiled a little. "I can't say I blame her." I said kissing his cheek. "Now where too?" I asked. "Still not telling you." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Kurt stopped the car at the end of a long lane. He climbed out of the car wordlessly. I followed him not saying a word, but I already knew where we were going. He grasped my hand tightly and led me down a row of head stones. He stopped short in front of a gray stone. Kurt sat cross legged on the ground and I kneeled next to him. "Hi mom." he whispered. I held tight to his hand and watched him. "I still miss you so much mom and so does dad. I got a surprise though, these past few months I lived in the country. I had to see you before I left for the rest of the year." Kurt said. I wiped a tear from Kurt's cheek. "I'll be in the car." I said getting up and walking back toward the car.

I watched Blaine walk back toward the car. "I think I love him mom. When I'm with him I feel so happy. I feel happy and worth something. I opened up to him with in the first week of knowing him and he told me I was beautiful. That I was the strongest person he knew. I love him. I'm not sure what my future holds mom but I hope he's in it." I said wiping tears out of my eyes. "I wish you were here to see him mom. You would get a kick out of him. I've gotta leave now mom. I still miss you more than anything. I love you mom." I whispered. I stood up and brushed off my jeans. I could see Blaine leaning on against my car as I walked down the gravel path. He met me part way and wrapped his arm around my waist. I climbed in the driver's seat and started the car while B slipped into the passenger seat.

"Thank you for going everywhere with me today." Kurt said softly. "You don't need to thank me for stuff like this babe. I'd do it no matter what." I promised. He smiled a little and drove back toward the house. I held his hand the whole way home and never took my eyes off of our lock hands. My hand was tan and rough with calluses from guitar and carrying hay bales. I had a band aid wrapped around my thumb. Kurt's hand was the opposite. They were beautiful pale with a few freckles dotting them. They were soft and made my skin tingle when Kurt shifted his hand. We are the exact opposite but we go together like peanut butter and jelly. "Why so smiley?" Kurt asked. "Just thinkin' I guess." I shrugged. He cruised into the drive and climbed out. I grabbed his hand again as we walked up the path. I pulled open the screen door and held it for Kurt.

"Hey bub." said Burt. "Hi dad." Kurt said pouring a glass of water. "Where did you two run off to today?" he asked. "I went to see 'Cedes and mom." Kurt said sitting at the table with us. Burt nodded sadly. "I was thinking we could do something special tonight, since you go back tomorrow." Burt said. "Like what?" Kurt asked sitting down at the table. "I don't know, I was thinking we could maybe go to dinner. Breadstix maybe?" Burt shrugged. "Yes, that would be awesome dad!" Kurt said pulling his dad into a hug. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up the stairs.

"Okay, you have to have the perfect outfit for tonight." Kurt said scanning through my closet. I flopped on my bed and laid on my stomach. "Pick whatever I don't care." I sighed. "Yes!" Kurt exclaimed. I could hear the plastic hangers sliding across the bar in the closet. "Alright here, wear this." Kurt said. He was holding up the green polo and a white sweater. "Seriously?" I groaned. "You said anything and this is what I chose." Kurt snipped. "How about I wear the polo and khaki short?" I grinned. "and what do I get out of this?" Kurt said sauntering over to the bed and sitting next to me. I sat up and kissed him hard. I ran my tongue along Kurt cheek and smiled. "Deal." He huffed and deepened the kiss. "Mmm Kurt stop I gotta get dressed." I said pulled away. "Fine but we are making out when we get back." He said sticking his tongue out at me. I grinned and watch him walk out the door. Gosh I loved him. I pulled on my outfit for the night and dug my around in the closet for my sandals. I slipped them on and collected my inhaler, wallet, and phone. I hustled down the stair buttoning up my polo as I jumped over the last step. "Ready Blaine?" Kurt asked standing at the door. I nodded and followed him out to the truck we came home in when we first got here.

I climbed in the back seat and let Kurt sit up front with his dad. I sat quietly watching Kurt and Burt interact. They were so close to each other I felt envious. In the past two weeks Burt has been more fatherly than mine ever has been to me. I pulled at the loose string on my old khaki shorts. "What do you think Blaine?" Burt asked. "Sorry about what?" I said snapping out of my day dreams. "What's a better car? A truck or Kurt's eco car." Burt asked. "My car is eco friendly and trucks are gas guzzlers." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I hate to be biased but considering I drive a pickup I'm gonna have to go with trucks." I smiled. Kurt huffed and stuck his tongue out at me. "Hey you didn't think my pickup was so bad when we camped out in it." I said shoving his shoulder. Burt just laughed and pulled into a parking lot. "Where are Finn and Carole?" Kurt asked climbing out of the car. "They're meeting us in there. Finn had a football meeting this afternoon." Burt said following Kurt inside. Carole waved to us across the restaurant. I sat next to Kurt in the booth and smiled at Carole.

"How was football Finn?" Burt asked. "Awful, there's this new kid and he wants to be QB." Finn said stuffing his face with pasta. "Just because you're a senior Finn doesn't mean you get to start. It's the best guys who get to be out there." Carole said patting Finn on the back. "Is your team any good?" I asked. "Not really. But I still love it."Finn grumbled. "I know what you mean dude. My mom will only let me be a kicker because she's afraid if I get tackled I would break my neck cause I'm so little. But I love it anyway." I laughed. "You play football too dude, god what else do you do?" he huffed. I shrugged and squeezed Kurt's hand under the table.

Kurt and I rode back to the house stealing glances at each other in the rearview. I would miss this so much. We ended up cuddled together on the couch watching 'A Few Good Men' with Kurt's family. 'You want the truth? You can handle the truth!" Finn and I shouted and air high fived each other. "Geeze Blaine you scared the crap out of me." Kurt said shoving me playfully. "Sorry babe." I said pecking him on the cheek. The credits rolled and Kurt and I looked at each other. We said good night and I pulled Kurt up the stairs. I stopped him before he could enter his room. "I'm gonna miss this so much babe." I said wrapping my arms around Kurt's tiny waist. "I know hon me too. But we'll always have this." Kurt said kissing me. "I'm glad." I said kissing him back and walking back to my room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry not a huge chapter but yeah. I have finals next week so it'll be another week or 2 before I even start writing the next chapter. I just realized this but in less than a month I will have seen Darren Criss live! Thanks so much for all the support you guys have given me while writing this. If people didn't review I probably would have stopped about 9 chapters ago.**


	26. Chapter 25

'_Buzz.'_ Even with my head under my pillow I could head my phone buzz on the night stand. I grabbed my phone and blinked at the bright screen. **Mom: **'_Hi sweetie. What time are you going to be home today? Coach wants to talk to you. I love you Blainey. See you soon.' _I shot her a text that our train left at 9 and checked the time. It was almost 7; not enough it to go back to sleep. I groaned and kicked the mound of blankets off me. I dressed in jeans and an old baseball shirt. I dug out a pair of clean socks and my boots and pulled them on. I turned on my music and sang along as I packed up my stuff. I locked my guitar case and jiggled the latches to make sure. I zipped up my duffle and took one last look around the room. I had folded all the blankets in a pile on the bed. The room looked just like it did when I arrived but now it felt like a home to me. I sighed and grabbed my ball cap off the headboard and shut the door tightly behind me.

I dropped my bags at the foot of the stairs and followed the smell of coffee and pancakes into the kitchen. Kurt and his dad sat looking at newspapers and Carole was flipping pancakes at the stove. "G'mornin' everybody." I said standing on my tip toes to grab a mug from the cabinet. They all mumbled good mornings. I sat down at the table just as Finn stumbled into the kitchen wrapped in a blanket. He flopped into the chair next to me and mumbled something I couldn't understand. Carole set down a mound of pancakes and Finn grabbed at them. I sat quietly picking at my breakfast. They all chatted amongst each other. I would miss all of them so much. How kind and welcoming Carole was to me. Burt's unconditional love for his son and how much he accepted me also. Even Finn's constant eating and griping. In the past weeks these people have become my family.

"Let's go Kurt! Train leaves in an hour!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm coming Blaine!" he yelled from the second floor. Kurt walked quickly down the stairs and I followed him outside. Everybody was standing on the porch waiting for us. Burt pulled Kurt and me into a big bear hug and Carole and Finn wrapped around us. The love I felt in that moment was the warmest feeling I've ever felt. We all let go and just kinda looked at each other. "I'm gonna miss you so much bud." Burt said to Kurt. Kurt nodded holding back tears. We said our goodbyes and piled our stuff into the back of Kurt's tiny car.

Kurt pulled out of the drive way, tears spilling out his eyes. I leaned over end kissed away the tears rolling down his cheeks. I grasped his hand and kissed the back of it. "You're gonna be alright babe. Its summer we can do anything we want. Day trips to the mall in Effingham, we could camp out every night if we wanted to. I'm going to take you swimming at the lake and ridding again. You won't have time to be home sick." I reassured. Kurt turned into the train station parking lot and grabbed his bags out of the back without saying a word. I grabbed my stuff and ran after him.

We boarded the train and sat in an empty dining car again. Kurt sat silently across from me looking out the window. "Kurt look at me." I said reaching for his hand across the table. He took it but refused to look me in the eye. "Please Kurt." I whispered. Kurt looked up at me. His eyes were a different kind of sad. No more tear fell but there was such sorrow in them that it broke my heart. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" I pushed. "I'm just nervous is all." he huffed. "Why are you nervous babe?" I asked squeezing his hand. "That we're going to fall apart." He choked out. I was shocked; the last thing I thought about was breaking up with Kurt. "Oh Kurt, if either of us should be worried about that if should be me. You deserve a boyfriend who's not a coward. One you should be able to walk hand in hand with on the streets but you can't with me because I'm too much of a baby to come out to my parents." I said fighting back tears. "Blaine you are the bravest person I've ever met. I don't care that you aren't out. All I care about is that we care about each other." he insisted. "Well I care about you to the moon and back." I smiled. We sat next to each other most of the way home sleeping or just talking.

We climbed off the train and collected our bags from the storage compartment and walked out of the station. It was sunny and warm out and the sky was still the country blue I remembered. We strode across the lot where my old pick had been sitting for two weeks. I unlatched the tailgate and smiled as it made the same creaking sound as before. I tossed our stuff in the back and dug in my pocket for my keys. I pulled out the chain and unlock the door. The inside smelled like baseball leather and my air freshener. I zipped out of the parking lot with my windows down and country music blast from my radio.

"_A lot of people called it prison when I was growin' up, but these are my roots and this is what I love.'Cause everybody knows me and I know them and I believe that's the way we we're supposed to live.  
I wouldn't trade one single day in small town USA." _We flew down the road that led us into town. I smile grew on my face when I saw the old wooden sign that said 'Welcome to Newton! Catch the spirit!' "Oh gosh I missed this so much!" I exclaimed. Kurt's musical laugher rang through the radio static. "Calm down Blaine! We were only gone for two weeks." Kurt grinned. "I've gotta stop by Coach's house. Mama said he wants to talk to me." I said turning into a neighborhood and stopping outside a tiny house. "I should be just a few minutes if you wanna stay out here?" I said climbing out of the truck. I jumped up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come on in Blaine." Coach said walking me into the kitchen. I sat down across from Coach and just looked at him. "How's your summer been Blaine?" he asked. "It was good thank you." I said politely. "Good, good. I have an offer for you Blaine. I want you to coach a little league team this summer." Coach said. "Yes, yes I'd love to!" I grinned. "One more thing, I got a call from the University of Illinois baseball coach. They want you to come to their pitcher's camp this summer." "R-r-really? Me?" I said shocked. "Yup it's a weeklong camp. You'll stay on campus with another player and pitch in a game at the end of the week." He said pushing a flyer across the table. I opened it and my heart shattered. "I-I-Its $400 Coach; I can't do that, I'm sorry." I sighed pushing the paper back to him. "Don't worry about it. You coach the 11U team I use the money I would have paid you with to send you to this camp." Coach grinned. "Seriously sir?" I asked shocked. "Blaine you are talented. If you had the right trainin' you could play college baseball. I'm not just runnin' my mouth here!" Coach said seriously. "I don't know what to say Coach." I sighed. "How about you talk to your parents about this and let me know in a few days, alright?" Coach said getting up. "Yes sir. I wanna thank you so much for having this much faith in me and for this opportunity." I said following him to the front door. "You can do it Blaine, just let me know soon." He said shutting the door behind me.

I spirited out the truck and smacked the passenger window. Kurt jumped and dropped his phone. I ran around to the driver's side and jumped in. "Damn it Blaine you scared the shit out of me." Kurt said hitting me on the shoulder. "Sorry babe." I said kissing his hair. "Why are you so giddy?" Kurt said. "Can't tell you yet." I said turning down the road to the farm. Kurt groaned and rested his head on the seat.

I park near the porch and grabbed our stuff out of the back. I pushed open the door and tossed my bags on the couch. Kurt set his stuff next to mine and gave me a long look. "I'm home!" I shouted walking into the kitchen. I ran over to my mom and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much Ma." I whispered. I could feel her tears dripping on my neck. I pulled away and smiled at her. "You're never allowed to leave this house ever again Blaine you can live here your whole life, just don't ever be away that long again." My mom laughed. I just smiled. "Come here Kurt." my mom said pulling Kurt in a hug too. He walked over and let my mom hug him. She let him go and wiped her eyes on the hem of her apron. "Okay no more tears. Let's eat." Mom said through a teary smile.

We all sat around the dining room table laughing and talking about our trip. My dad was yet to say anything to me since I got back. I waited for a lull in the conversation to share my news. "Um I have an announcement." I butted in. Everybody quieted down and stared at me. "On our way home I stopped and talked to Coach for a bit. He told me that I've been asked to attend the University of Illinois's pitcher's camp at the beginning of August." I said with a broad smile on my face. My mom and Kurt babbled congratulation but my dad didn't react. "How much is this going to cost Blaine." he quipped. "The camp is $400 but Coach made me a deal. If I coach the 11U baseball team that he would use the money I would have earned to send me to this camp." I explained. My dad just sat there and picked at his salad. "Can I do it dad?" I asked. He set his fork down and looked straight at me. "Why do you want to do this Blaine?" he asked. "It's such a blessing have this opportunity dad. Coach thinks that if I work hard enough I could make a college team. It could mean job opportunities, a better college education if I could earn scholarships. God has given me this chance and it would be a waste to throw away this opportunity." I said getting worked up. "Just the answer I wanted. You can go to this camp Blaine." my dad smiled. "Thank you so much dad." I grinned. "You're welcome B." he nodded. ""Um mom could we camp out tonight?" I asked. "I guess that's fine. Go get your stuff." she smiled. Kurt and I dashed up the stairs and grabbed our stuff.

I laid out my mound of blankets and tossed the pillows in the bed where my guitar was already sitting. I helped Kurt into the truck. I slammed the tailgate and climbed over the edge. I grabbed a pillow and rested against the edge of the truck with Kurt across from me. "I've missed this so much." I sighed. "Me too, I'm so proud of you Blaine. The U of I is a great college." Kurt smiled. "Not to be cheesy but I have a song for you." I blushed. I pulled my pick out of my sock and grabbed my guitar_. "I remember tryin' not to stare the night that I first met you. You had me mesmerized and three weeks later in the front porch light takin' 45 minutes to kiss goodnight. I hadn't told you yet I thought I loved you then. __Now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world. I just can't believe the way I feel about you Kurt. Like a river meets the sea; stronger than it's ever been. We've come so far since that day and I thought I loved you then." _

I let the last chord ring out as I started to breathe again. "That wa-" "Don't say anything yet Kurt. The first time I saw you all I could think was wow. But them you let me in. You spilled your secrets to me and I was amazed by you. Your story inspires me so much and continues to more every day. I thought I loved you when you when you showed me how to be myself. I thought I loved you when you told me about your cutting and I thought I loved you when we were cuddling on the back porch the night it was raining. But I was wrong, I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. The love I have for you grows with everything you do. How you spend forever on your hair. How you roll your eyes when I wear t-shirts every day. How you have the most compassionate heart of anybody I have ever known. How you have so much more faith in me than I do in myself. I love you for all those reasons and more. I love you Kurt, so so much." I said choking back tears. Kurt just there looked at me. I could feel my hands shaking and my breathing was uneven. "P-please say something Kurt." I said in a horse whisper.

Kurt scooched forward till his knees were touching mine. He grabbed both my hands and rubbed the back of them. I took a deep breath and could feel my lungs raddled. Kurt lifted my hand and placed a kiss on the back. "One for the first time I saw you." He kissed my wrist. "One for our first campout." Forearm. "One for you coming out to me." Upper arm. "One for our first kiss." Edge of my neck. "Our trip to Chicago." Adams apple. "Getting into U of I camp." Cheek. "And for your first I love yous." he kissed me tenderly on the lips and I cupped his face with my hands. Kurt pulled away sat on my lap. I wrapped my arm around his waist and let him rest his head on my shoulder. "So you love me?" I said. "You have no idea how much I love you honey." Kurt said nuzzling his face into my shoulder. "I've waited so long to tell you this Kurt." I said burying my face in his shoulder. Kurt warm breath tickled my neck. I could feel his breathing slow down and his head feel forward onto my chest.

Once he was asleep I grabbed his hand and held it. The sleeve of his hoodie was pushed up slightly. I pulled his arm closer to me and pushed up his sleeve. I gasped a little when I made out the pale scars running across this wrist. I ran my fingers over the raised lines and squeezed my eyes shut. I pushed his sleeve back down and let the hot tears roll down my cheeks and stain my t-shirt. I why couldn't I have been there? I could have done something or helped him. Rolled up my sleeve and stared at my own wrist. I couldn't image being in such a place of darkness that I would do that. I pulled him in tighter and rubbed his back. I'm never going to let him do that again. I'm making that promise to myself now. As long as I live I'm going to keep him happy so Kurt never does this again. I rested my head on his and inhaled the smell of his shampoo.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm baaacckkk. I'm done with school for the year and I have the next like 3 months to be a lazy bum! I hope you liked that chapter; I wanna do something different than what I usually do when Blaine goes to the camp. I don't really know yet…. Well review please; it motivates me so much to know somebody is reading this other than me when I proofread. **** I love you guys so much!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note's: First 2 paragraphs are Kurt's POV. They are still in the woods and will be for most of the time. We get a little bit of POV from Blaine's mom to! **

* * *

I woke up to a pair of arm holding me tightly around the waist. I sat up a little to see Blaine holding my wrist. His cheeks were wet from tears. I sat back and laid my head against his chest. I lay there listening to the rattling sounds Blaine's lungs made and his little snores. My head rose and fell along with his chest. I knew what happened while I was asleep. He was my scars, I know he did. My sleeve was pushed high enough to see them. My head swarmed with thoughts of guilt. How could I have ever done that to myself? I know I didn't know Blaine then but if I had known I would have this much love I never would have done it. I know I need to forget about all that but there's always the voice in the back of my head that tell me I'm worthless.

I tried to sit up but Blaine had me held so tightly I couldn't move. I pried his arm off my waist and laid my head in Blaine's lap. _"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Where your troubles melt like lemon drops high above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me. Somewhere over the rainbow." _I hummed softly and I held Blaine's hand. Blaine shifted and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at me. "Hey sleepy head." He said with a sleepy grin on his face. "Hi honey." I smile as he leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too, and I love hearing you say it." I smiled. I sat up and scooted over so I was resting my head on Blaine's left shoulder.

"Are you happy Kurt?" I asked. "I'm very happy Blaine." he grinned. "You promise?" I pressed. Kurt sat up and looked at me confused. "Why are you asking me this Blaine?"Kurt questioned. "When you were asleep your sleeve got pushed up and I saw your scars. It killed me Kurt. I know we didn't know each other but I still feel guilty. Knowin' that you were so unhappy while I was down here not having a care in the world kills me every day. I would give anything in the world to turn back the clock." I whispered running my fingers across the cuff Kurt's sleeve. Kurt just bowed his head and shook it.

I pursed my lips and sighed. I started to push up his sleeve but Kurt pulled his arm back. I tilted his chin up and looked into his eyes. I grabbed his arm again and pushed up his sleeve. I ran my fingers along the white scars striping his perfect pale skin. I bent down and kissed each scar. I looked up to see Kurt shaking furiously. "Hey, hey, hey. Kurt look at me. Look at me babe." I pleaded. Kurt looked up at me with the same sad I had seen on the train. "I love you Kurt, no matter what. We're stronger than this. I'll be there to make sure you always know how special you are. I'm always gonna make those voices that tell you 'no' are silenced by me tellin' you how much I love you." I said kissing Kurt tenderly. Kurt shook his head. I sighed and pulled Kurt on to my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. "I love you Kurt, every part of you. Nothing you can do is going to make me stop." I whispered. Kurt didn't say anything. He just nuzzled himself in closer to me and kissed my neck.

Kurt sighed and sat up. "Okay no more crying. We love each other we should be happy." He said wiping his eyes with his sleeve. I smiled and let go of him. He sat across from me and held my hand. "Fine what are we going to talk about?" I smiled. "The fact that you are going to a college baseball camp and you're only 16." Kurt exclaimed. I shook my head and laughed, "It's not a big deal Kurt." "It's a huge deal Blaine. You're going to be staying in a college dorm with a college kid! You're going to college before I am!" Kurt laughed. "It's a camp Kurt, it's not like I've been accepted there." I huffed. "Whatever, I just hope your room mate isn't cuter than me." Kurt joked. I froze. "I'm kidding Blaine." Kurt laughed. "Let just focus on now. We get to do Michigan in a few days." I said changing the subject. "I know and I get to meet the infamous Cooper Anderson" he said. "Gosh don't remind me." I groaned. "What, you love your brother." Kurt frowned. "I do but things are different now. Coop is nosy and I'm worried he may find out about us. I'm not ashamed of us I promise but Coop was always the golden boy. If he was to out me to dad he'd hate me even more." I huffed. "Then screw your dad. I don't give a shit about what they think. I love you Blaine, you are my golden boy." Kurt said grasping my hands. "Thank for that but no more sad. Let's go." I said getting out of the truck. "Where are we going?" Kurt asked. "Walk, and watch the sun rise." I said pulling Kurt of the truck.

We walk between the trees and out to the cornfields. We swung our joined hands back and forth as we walked through the short stocks. The sky was a pallet of orange, pink and purple as the sun rose in the sky. "So beautiful." Kurt smiled. "When I was little I used to get up early just to watch the sun rise." I said. "I would have loved to see that. I envision you in Star Wars footie pajamas sitting by your window with your fair falling in your eyes. Trying to be quite because you didn't want to get in trouble." Kurt teased. "I did not wear Star Wars footie PJs, they were Toy Story and it was pants and a shirt." I said shoving him playfully. "Whatever it's still cute." Kurt said pecking me on the cheek.

I stood in Blaine's bedroom looking down at the cornfields. I could see Blaine and Kurt out there. He had his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist like it was the most natural thing ever. My heart ached for Blaine. I can see the way he looks at Kurt when he thinks nobody is looking. The love in my son's eyes is so strong that it hurts. I want Blaine to be able to love anybody he wants, to have a fantastic life with a family and kids and a big house with lots of love. With Kurt he has that love but he can't have that family here. I want them to be able to walk hand in hand down the halls at school without the sneers.

I set down the basket of laundry on the bed and walked over to his desk. It was littered with papers and books. I picked up Blaine's copy of Harry Potter and smiled. The spine was worn and the cover as ripped. I started to open it but papers fell to the floor. I bent down and picked them up. They were pictures of Kurt and Blaine. The one I took of them on the porch, one in front of some lockers, but two caught my eye. One was of Blaine sitting on the tailgate of his truck. Kurt was sitting behind him and had one arm around Blaine's neck and the other was taking the picture. The other was the same pose but Blaine was kissing Kurt's cheek. It was so innocent and happy. I could hear Blaine's pick up rattling into the drive. I snapped the book shut and placed it back on the desk. I could hear Blaine running up the stairs. I grabbed the bucket of laundry and started to put it away.

"Mom?" I said. I set my bag down by the door and looked at her. "Hi sweetie. How was your campout?" she grinned. "Um it was great, but why are you in here Ma?" I asked walking over to her. "Oh uh, I was just putting your cloths away. They were piling up so I just was putting them away for you." Mom explained away. "Well I woulda' put em away Ma, you didn't have to do it." I said smiling at her. "Its fine Blainey." She said starting to leave the room. "Wait, thank you mama." I said pulling her into a hug. "You don't need to thank me sweetie." She said. "Just thanks for everything." I smiled. She gave me a kiss and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry very short. Just needed a little filler chapter before the next cause it will be a big one. I love Blaine's mom, she really does want Blaine to be happy and be able to love Kurt but she knows it's not possible there. How much longer do you think I should keep writing this story? I like writing it but I kinda wanna start a new story. What do you guys thing? Love you guys. Read and review please!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! So I've had people telling me I need to get to the point. I want this to be the story of them not just this is what happened there you go. I'm sorry. The second paragraph is Cooper's POV. Thanks for the support.**

* * *

"Blaine, get down stairs Cooper's home!" my mom shouted. I slammed my book shut and groaned. I grabbed my suit case and ball cap and ran down the stairs. Cooper was supposed to just meet us in Michigan but insisted on coming home first. I tossed my bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen. Cooper was sitting at the kitchen table talking to dad. "Hey Coop." I said. Cooper stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. "B, gosh I've missed you." he babbled. "Missed you too Cooper." I said patting his back. We sat down across from each other at the table. "Catch me up Blaine. What's been goin' on?" Coop asked over excitedly. "Not a lot." I shrugged. "That's not what I heard; U of I baseball camp? Come on B, this is huge!" he exclaimed. I shrugged. "Okay enough talk. We need to get going. Blaine you get your mom and Kurt. Coop and I will get the bags." Dad commanded.

"Who's Kurt?" I asked. "Some exchange student. He got here a few months ago and he's not leaving till graduation." Dad said setting the luggage in the car. "You don't sound too excited about him being here." I frowned. "He's just weird. Blaine seems to like him a lot though, they got close really fast." He said. "What's wrong with that?" I shrugged. "Because I'm pretty sure he's gay Coop and I don't want him trying anything with Blaine." he snapped. I grimaced and tossed another bag in the trunk. "It'll be find dad let's just get goin'." I said storming back to the house.

Kurt and I were just coming down the stairs when Cooper slammed the kitchen door and groaned. I jumped the last few step and walked over to him. "See you talked to Dad, welcome home." I laughed patting him on the shoulder. "Whatever is this Kurt?" he asked. "Uh, yeah Coop this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt this is Cooper." I introduced. "Nice to meet you Kurt." Cooper smiled shaking his hand. Okay, this was good start. "Dad's ready for us go head out." Cooper said pointing to the door. We followed him out to the car and piled in. Mom was already sitting in the font with Dad and the three of us squeezed in the back. Let the most awkward ride begin.

"And here we are." My dad said pulling into the drive of a small house. "This is it?" Cooper huffed. "Yes and don't whine." he said grabbing bags from the back. We all helped carry in and dropped the bags in the small entry way. "Okay so there are only three bed room." dad said. We all sorta looked at each other. "I'm fine with sharing a room with Kurt." I said quickly. "Fine you can have one of the rooms upstairs. Cooper you can have the other." he said looking suspicious. Kurt and I grabbed our bags and bolted up the small flight of stairs and into the door farthest down the hall.

The room was small and dated. The walls were papered light blue and the carpets were an off white that may have actually been white at some point in their life. A large sitting window looked down over the lake. A full sized bed sat across the room and a couch along the same wall. A dresser and small mirror sat opposite the couch and a closet door stood right next to the door way. We tossed our stuff down and looked at each other.

"Definitely not what I had imagined." I sighed flopping on the bed. Kurt sat next to me and smiled. "I know but we get this room all to ourselves. The view is stunning and there's only one bed." Kurt said flirting with the last part. I was about to lean in to kiss him when our door flung open. I snapped back and sat up against the head board. "Blaine that couch folds out into a bed and get unpacking we're going out to dinner." My dad said shutting the door behind him. I let out a sigh and looked at Kurt. "So much for sharing a bed." he frowned. "Wait just one second." I said jumped from the bed and walking over to the door. 'What are you doing?" Kurt asked. I kneeled down and looked at the door handle. A small button stuck out the side of the knob. I pressed it in and tried the handle. "Yes, there's a lock on this door!" I said running over and kissing Kurt hard. "Um, as much as I would love to keep kissing you I'd rather not go to dinner with a hicky thank you very much." Kurt laughed pulling away.

He walked over to his bag and pulled out his cloths for dinner then mine. "I love you just know I pick out my clothes for me now." I laughed. Kurt just smiled. I pulled off my shirt and turned to Kurt and made a kissy face. "Quit being such a goober and get dressed." Kurt laughed. I pulled on my polo and sandals.

Kurt had on a pair of light blue shorts and a white sweater. "What do you think?" he asked. "I've never seen you wear anything like this before." I said. "Is it bad, should I change?" Kurt said turning back to the bag. "No it's fine babe. You look absolutely perfect." I said kissing the back of his neck. Kurt smiled and turned around. "Later." he whispered. Kurt walked out the door and I followed him down the stairs.

"Ready Blainey?" My mom asked as she collected her purse and the car keys. I nodded and followed her out to the car with Kurt behind me. Dad and Cooper were already in the car.

We drove to a little family restaurant and sat in a booth. "So Blaine, got a girlfriend yet?" Cooper asked. My eyes shot open and I turned red. "Uh no, no girlfriend." I sputtered. "Come on you need somebody to wear you jersey on game day!" H\he teased "Do you Coop?" My mom butted in. "No." he mumbled. We all laughed. "So Cooper, what's you major?" Kurt asked. "I'm a teaching major. I wanna teach science." he smiled. My dad huffed and shook his head. Dad wanted Cooper to preach like me. "That's awesome. I think I may want to teach too. English maybe or music?" Kurt smiled. I glanced at Kurt and smiled. Kurt would be a perfect teacher. I looked and Cooper who was giving me a weird look. We ate and drove home.

"Your mother and I are going on a walk. Don't burn the place down." dad said tossing me the keys to the house. They walked off down the street and we walked in the house. "I'm going to go unpack." Kurt said running up the stairs. Cooper and I follow him. I was about to go into our room when Cooper grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room.

"What the heck Coop!" I huffed. He shut the door and turned to me. I sat on the desk and looked at him. "What's up?" He asked. "Um nothing?" I shrugged innocently. "That's bull and you know it. Spill it Blaine." He shot back. I sat there for a second with my lips pursed. "Fine but you can't tell mom or dad." I said. "Crap you knocked somebody up." Cooper sighed. "What, no just stop." I groaned. Cooper sat on the bed and looked at me expectantly. "Kurt's gay." I blurted. "Dad was right then." he said. His face showed no emotions I could read. "Well?" I said nervously. "Well what?" He shrugged. "You don't care?" I asked. "No. Do you?" Cooper pressed. "I'm the last person who would care." I smiled.

"So got your eyes on anybody?" Cooper laughed. I could feel myself turn red and I shook my head. "Come on. You're good looking. Nobody to go parkin' with?" he teased. "Shut up Cooper." I hissed. "Chill B. I'm just goofing around." Coop said. I shook my head. "Blaine are you alright? You seemed on edge at dinner." he said sitting on the desk next to me.

Should I tell him? He said he didn't care but would he care if he knew I was gay too? Cooper was always my idol; I don't want him to hate me.

"There is somebody that I like." I started. "Awwww, Blainey Bear has a crush. I blush and nodded. "Who is? Is it Adilynn? You guy would be so cute!" he laughed. "No it's not Adi." I sighed. "Maddie?" he guessed. "No." I shook my head. "I'm out of guesses. Who is it?" he shrugged. I could feel my hands shaking and my breathing was shallow. "Calm down Blaine. You're okay." he said rubbing my back. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Dad can't know. You have to swear to me you won't tell dad or mom, or anybody. Swear to me Cooper." I said. "I swear Blaine, just calm down." he swore. "It's Kurt."

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't hate, I'm stopping there for this chapter. I want to send a thank you to all our troops and veterans that risk their lives every day for our freedom. What you guys do is more worthy than a thank you on a fan fiction site. Love you guys. **


	29. Chapter 28

"Its' Kurt." I whispered. "Wait like the Kurt that's down the hall? Shit Blaine." Cooper said pacing the length of the room. I sat on the desk rubbing my hands together. No tears ran down my cheeks but I could feel the pooling in my eyes. "Coop?" I choked out. He stood in front of me with an expressionless face. "Say something please." I whispered. Cooper stepped close to me and crossed his arms.

I got off the desk and started out of the room when Cooper grabbed my arm. He pulled me into a hug and held me tight. I wrapped my arms around his waist let my tears spill. "Shh. It's gonna be fine." he whispered. I pulled way and dried my eyes. "I'm gonna go to bed." I said turning around. "Blaine wait. Sit down." he said quickly.

I walked back and sat on the bed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and picked at a cut on my leg. Cooper sat opposite on me.

"Does he know?" Cooper started. I just nodded. "Does he like you back?" he asked. I smiled a little. "I'll take that as a yes. So are you two together?" I nodded. "Wow. For how long?" he whispered. "Since April." I said. Cooper's eye brows shot up. "Longer than any relationship I've ever had." he laughed. I smiled.

"Did you kiss him yet?" he asked. I smiled and blushed. "Oooo. Blaine's got game." he teased. "Shut up Coop." I laughed. "What I can still tease you. I have no mercy just because you're gay." Cooper said throwing a pillow at me.

"Thank you Cooper. For not being mad at me or telling me God hates me." I said. "Blaine I love you just the same and I'm pretty sure God does too." he smiled sadly as I walked out of the room.

I crept into our room to find Kurt sitting in the window. I slipped off my sandals and padded across the room and sat with him. "Sorry about that." I said grabbing his hand. He just smiled and shook his head. "I told Cooper about us." I said. "What did he say?" Kurt asked. "That just because I'm gay doesn't mean he's gonna show me mercy when he teases me." I laughed. "I think I really like your brother." Kurt said leaning closer to me.

I cupped his face with my hands and kissed him deeply. He ran is hand along my chest and pulled my shirt. I slid my tongue around Kurt's mouth. He moaned a little and kissed me harder. "Wait." I whispered. I ran over to the door and hit the lock.

I grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him on the bed. I lay on my back and Kurt kneeled over me. I gripped the front of his sweater and pulled him closer to me. We kissed sloppily. Out tongues slipped in and out of mouths and ran along teeth. I slipped my hand inside his shirt and ran my hand along his chest. I was surprised how muscled Kurt was. "Mmm shirt off." he groaned. I yanked off my polo and quickly went back to kissing Kurt. Kurt had pulled of pulled of his sweater and was running his hand along my chest. Shit this was going too far.

"Kurt." I said. "What baby." he said still kissing me. I grabbed his shoulder and held him off me. "We need to stop." I insisted. Kurt sat back on him heels and sighed. "I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt said pulling his shirt back on. "Don't be. That was very hot." I smiled. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. I pulled on the shorts. Kurt snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my bare waist. "I love you honey." he whispered resting his head on my shoulder."I love you so much babe." I smiled kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth." he said walking out of the room.

I pulled on my shirt and walked over to the window. The sun was low over the lake and the water sparkled like Kurt eyes. That was the farthest Kurt and I had ever gone. Kissing him felt perfect, like I never wanted to stop. I sighed and walked over to the couch. I tossed the cushions on the floor and pulled out the bed. I grabbed the bedding out of the closet and dressed it. I flopped on the bed and pulled the blankets over my head.

I was almost asleep when somebody knocked on the door. "Come in." I shouted. The door creaked open and the floor groaned under their footsteps.

"Hi Blainey." my mom said. I pulled the blanket off my face and leaned back on my elbows. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at me. "Did you and Dad have a nice walk?" I asked. She nodded. Ma had a sad look in her eyes. I reach out and grabbed her hand. She gave me a sad smiled.

"Are you alright Ma?" I whispered. "I love you." she said. "I know. I love you too Ma." I said sitting up. "I love you no matter what Blainey. I'm so proud of you, you're gonna go so far. You're gonna follow your dreams. You're so smart Blaine and handsome. You'll have a beautiful family and kids." Ma said. A tear ran down her cheek.

I scooched over and pulled her into a hug. "I hope I will. Thank you so much Ma." I whispered. I pulled away and wiped the tears from my eyes. "G'night Blainey." she said kissing my forehead. "Night ma." I smiled. She walked out of the room just and Kurt walked back in.

He shut the door behind him and hit the lock. "Why did you set out the bed?" he asked pulling back the blankets on the bed. "I dunno." I shrugged. "I was hoping we could share." he smiled crawling under the covers. I smiled and jumped into the bed. I snuggled against Kurt's chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you honey." Kurt whispered. "Love you to baby." I said planting a kiss on the nape of his neck.


	30. Chapter 30

"Wake up babe." I whispered. I unwrapped my arms from around Kurt's waist and rubbed his hair. He rolled closer to me and grabbed my arm. "No babe get up." I laughed pulling away. I stood up and pulled the blanket off Kurt. "Whhhhhyyyyy?" he groaned. I just laughed and jumped back on the bed and straddled Kurt. His eyes popped open and he shoved me playfully. "Get off me you goob." Kurt said sitting up. I got off him and stood up. "Get up we're gonna go swimmin'." I said digging my trunks out of the dresser. I pulled them on and a clean t-shirt. "Are you gonna get changed?" I asked digging around for my sandals.

"I don't think I'm going to swim." he admitted. "What do you mean you aren't goin' to swim?" I asked. "I can't wear long sleeves swimming." Kurt sighed. I walked back over to the bed and wrapped my arm around him. "Kurt you're beautiful. Everything about you is. You can wear sleeves if you want but I wish you wouldn't. I'll be down stairs, see you in a minute." I said kissing the top of his head and walking out of the room.

"G'mornin' everybody." I greeted as I walked into the kitchen. "Hey Blaine."Cooper said sitting at the table. "Where are Ma and Dad?" I asked pouring a glass of milk. "Already left for the beach. They said to come down when ever we're ready." he said with his mouth full. I rolled my eyes and sat down with him.

"So where's lover boy?" he laughed. "Kurt is upstairs getting dressed; Mr. NoseyAss." I said. "Mr. NoseyAss very creative." he grinned. I just laughed and rested my head on the table. I sat up when I heard footsteps bounding down the stairs. I turned to see Kurt in blue plaid swim trunks and one of my t-shirts. I smiled broadly and ran over to him. "Good morning." he said pecking me on the cheek. "Awwww." Cooper mocked.

I followed him into the kitchen and pinned him against the counter. "I'm so proud of you babe." I smiled. He pulled me in and wrapped his arms around my neck. I leaned into a kiss and pressed him against the counter. "Get a room." Cooper shouted from the table. I pulled away and smiled at Kurt. "Let's go." I said dragging him out the door.

We walked out the back door and across the yard. Cooper unlatched the gate and sprinted out onto the sand. I laughed and ran after him with Kurt behind me. We ran over to where my parents were sitting and said good morning. "Don't stay in the sun too long boys. Come get sun screen if you need it." My mom said. Cooper and I yanked off our shirts and sprinted into the water. I looked back to see Kurt sitting in the sand. "No way Kurt; get out here." I shouted. He shook his head.

I walked back out of the water and walked over to Kurt. "Come on babe." I whispered. He pursed his lips and shook his head. "Please Kurt. You can do this. I know you can." I pleased. Kurt sighed and nodded. He yanked off my shirt and threw it at me. Kurt sprinted into the water laughing. I smiled and ran after him.

"Come on boys!" We had been down at the beach for 5 hours when mom finally called us in. Cooper, Kurt and I were soaking wet and covered in sand. "Did you have a nice time?" mom asked as we walked back across the lawn. "It's was awesome." I shouted hopping around. She just laughed and followed my dad into the house.

* * *

"Hey guys your mom and I are going to go visit some friends tonight and we won't be back till late. Will you guys be alright?" my dad asked. Coop and I nodded and Kurt didn't say anything. "Alright, we're gonna head out. Be safe and all that. There's money for food on the counter." He said walking out the door. We all stood by the window and watched them pull away.

"Yes! No parents and an empty house! Thank goodness." Cooper yelled flopping on the couch. Kurt pulled me onto the other couch and sat close to me. Kurt leaned against the arm rest and laid his legs across my lap. I ran my hand over his legs and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"You two are sickeningly lovey." Copper said tossing a pillow at me. "You're just crabby because you don't have a girlfriend." I laughed. Coop stuck his tongue out. I shook my head and Kurt kissed my cheek.

"Kurt please tell me what you see in this dwarf." Cooper asked. Kurt sat up and looked at me. "I you know what, I really don't know." he sighed. "Hey!" I shouted. "Calm down, I'm kidding. He's really sweet and makes me smile. But my favorite thing would have to be, his curls for sure." he said fiddling with my curls. "Haha. Did you know when he was little he got gum stuck in his hai-" "Do not tell that story Cooper!" I yelled. "Fine but it's still funny." Cooper sighed.

Kurt laid his head back on my shoulder and snuggled in closer to me. I wrapped my arm around his legs and glanced at Cooper. He was watching us closely. "Thank you." I mouthed. Coop nodded and smiled at me.

"I'm gonna order pizza." Cooper said walking into the kitchen. Kurt sat up and smiled at me. "Walk on the beach?" he smiled. I nodded and we got up. I grasped his hand and we walked through the kitchen. "We're gonna go for a walk Coop." I said unlocking the back door. "Alright, pizza should be here in like 20 minutes." he said not taking his head out of the refrigerator.

The sun was hanging low over the water as we walked along the shore. The water lapped at our feet. "I love it out there." he said as I grabbed his hand. He smiled at me squeezed my hand. "I love you so much." I smiled looking up at him. "I love you too honey." he said. "It's so beautiful here." Kurt sighed. "Not as beautiful as you." I smiled.

"You are so corny." Kurt said shoving me. I lost my balance and fell backward into the water. Kurt clasped his hands over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laugher. "Payback time Hummel." I shouted. I got up and chased after him. I caught him around the waist and pulled him down into the water. "Seriously B!" he laughed. "You're such a drama queen." I said planting a kiss on his lips. "Shut up you love it." Kurt smiled getting up. "Damn it Blaine I'm soaked." he whined.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him back toward the house. We stumbled back into the kitchen laughing. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Cooper said with his mouth full of pizza. "He started it." I said pointing at Kurt. "Yeah I did." Kurt shrugged. "Go change you guys smell like fish." Cooper shooed us upstairs.

We sprinted up stairs and into our room. I pulled off my cloths and dug around in the dresser in my boxers. I could feel Kurt come up behind me. He snapped the band of my boxers and laughed. "Seriously are you 16?" I sighed. "No, but you are." Kurt snickered.

I pulled on my shorts and looked at Kurt. "My turn." I smiled. Kurt stripped off his shorts and the shirt and stood in front of me. I slipped my finger along the band of his underwear and snapped it back. "Crap that hurt." Kurt said rubbing his side. "Awwww, should I kiss it and make it better?" I mocked.

I leaned down and placed a kiss along Kurt's hip bone. Then another and another as I worked my way up his body. He gasped a little. I placed my hands on the small of his back and rolled my tongue around his mouth. I bit his lip and he moaned a little. Then I pulled away and smiled at him. I slipped my shirt on looked at him. "You tease." he said pulled cloths on. "Later." I said running out of the room and down the stairs Kurt sprinting after me. I dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of pizza then sat next to Cooper.

Kurt grabbed pizza and sat across from me. "Kids; no running in the house." Cooper said mocking dad. "Sorry sir." I said in a little kid voice. "Cooper I don't know if you know this but your brother is a huge tease." Kurt laughed. "I didn't know that." Cooper said shooting me a look. I threw my hands up and shrugged. "Still goin' by his no sex till marriage promise?" Coop asked. "Hey, I made a promise to myself. I still don't want to risk anything." I exclaimed. "Blaine I think we need to have The Talk. Now you do realize you can't knock up Kurt right?" Coop laughed. "Yes Cooper I do. But other things could go wrong and I'm not gonna take the chance." I quipped. "Dude, Kurt's cute you wouldn't want anybody to steal him away just because you won't do him." he joked. One too far Cooper. "I'm done here." I said storming out of the room. "Blaine wait!" I could hear Kurt shout but I didn't stop.

I slammed the door to our room behind me and curled up on the couch bed. "Can I come in B?" I heard Kurt say. I didn't respond. I just pulled a blanket over my head squeezed my eyes shut. I could hear the door open and Kurt walk across the floor. The bed sank went he sat in front of me.

"Will you look at me honey?" he whispered. I shook my head. "Please Blaine; this is important." Kurt pleaded. I yanked the blanket off my face but I wouldn't look at him. "You shouldn't listen to Cooper." Kurt sighed. "He's a brainless idiot." I muttered. "Not one word he said goes along with how I feel about you Blainers. I told you that I don't need that to love you." Kurt said resting his hand on my leg. My skin still tingled from his touch. "But you deserve to loved that way Kurt, in every way. But I'm not goin' to break that promise." I sighed. "Well then. I'll just have to wait then and I'm perfectly alright with that." Kurt smiled. He laid down next to me and I wrapped my around him.

"You said you would wait for me." I stated. Kurt nodded. "Then that means it would happen after we got married." He nodded again. "Does that mean you want to marry me?" I whispered. "It would be my honor." He smiled. I smiled and planted a kiss on Kurt's nose. "I'm going to marry you someday. That's a promise." I said. I buried my head in Kurt chest and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

The noises from upstairs had stopped. I tip toed down the hall and pressed my ear against Kurt and Blaine's door. Nothing. I cracked the door open just enough to see them. Blaine was curled into a ball. Kurt had is arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Blaine's head rested on Kurt's chest. I smiled a little. I'd never seen Blaine look so happy except for when he was with Kurt. I feel guilty about what I said at dinner tonight, I really do. Blaine snored and pulled in closer to Kurt. I closed the door softly and crept back to my room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright you guys. This may be my last update for a while. I start all my volleyball and golf camps on Monday. I'm not going to have a ton of time to write like I do now. I'm really sorry. The last paragraph was Cooper's POV, Thank you guys for all your support through this. I love your guys.**


	31. Chapter 31

"Last day honey, get up." Kurt whispered. I tugged the blanket off my face and looked up at Kurt. We were lying in bed wrapped in each other's arms. "Do we have to?" I groaned. "Yes, you have to coach 11 year olds and that requires us to leave now and not get back in the middle of the night." He smiled.

I crawled out of bed and settled on shorts and a t-shirt. I left on my glasses and socks. I crammed my stuff into my bag and turned back to Kurt. "Happy?" I said lying on our couch. "Sure am." He laughed tossing a pillow in my direction.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I shouted. My mom walked in the room and smiled at us. "Morning boys." She smiled. "Are you almost ready? You're dads anxious to get going Blaine." She frowned.

"Yeah, just waitin' on Kurt." I smiled broadly. "See you down stairs soon Blainey." Mom said walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"I love your mom." Kurt said folding cloths. "I think we should tell her." I said surprising myself. Kurt turned around and frowned at me. "What changed your mind?" Kurt asked walking over to me.

"On the first night we were here after you left for the bathroom she came to say good night to me. She started tellin' me how much she loved me and that I could do anything I wanted. But she kept telling me over and over that she loved me no matter what. I hate lying to her Kurt." I sighed.

"It's up to you Blaine. That's your decision to make. I'm not going to push you one way or another. But I'm proud that you want to." Kurt smiled. "I really do. Not this second but soon." I said getting up. We grabbed our bags and headed down the stairs.

"Get up B." I could feel somebody poking the side of my face. "We're home Blaine." They said poking me harder. "Go away Coop." I mumbled. "Blaine, get your ass up. We're home." I sat up and looked around. It was dark out and just Cooper and I in the car.

He climbed out and walked into the house. I sighed and followed him. I walked up the stairs and fell right to sleep.

I shut off my alarm and stared at the ceiling. I felt scared, terrified. I slowly got dressed and walked down stairs. My mom and Kurt sat at the table.

"Morning." I said. I grabbed an apple and sat at the table. "Did you sleep okay Blainey? You look tired." She said rubbing my back. "I'm alright Ma." I said. I glanced at Kurt and he nodded at me. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." He said and quickly left the room.

"I need to talk to you Ma." I said. "Go ahead." She said washing dishes. "Could you come sit please?" I asked softly. She shut the water off and dried her hands. "What's the matter Blainers" She frowned sitting across from me.

"You love me right?" I sighed. "Of course I love you Blaine! Why would you ask that?" She exclaimed. "Just making sure. Ma I'm gonna tell you something. You may hate me for it or you may not. But either way it can't change who I am." I started. Mom nodded.

"I've always tried to do right by you and dad. I tried hard in school, sports, music, everything. I never got into any serious trouble. Done everything I could make you proud of me. But there's one thing that I've been afraid to say. Especially to you." I choked out.

"Blaine you never need to be scared to talk to me." She said.

"I'm gay ma." I said quickly. She pursed her lips and didn't say anything.

I stood up and walk out the back door.

This was all a mistake. I should have never said anything. I just make everything worse. I was "Blaine wait!" I heard her shout.

I stopped short and turned around. She was running after me. I could feel my breathing get uneven. "I could never hate you Blainey Bear." She said pulling me into a hug. I squeezed her tight and sobbed.

"Shhh. Shhh Blainey." She cooed rubbing my back. "Let's go sit." She said pulling back into the house. I sat on the couch with my knees pulled to my chest. My mom sat opposite me with her legs crossed on the couch.

"I'm sorry ma." I whispered. "Don't start that. You have nothing to be sorry for Blaine." She said. "But I kinda ruined every expectation you and dad had for me." I frowned.

"Blaine all I wanted for you was to be happy. No matter what that was." Ma said. "But I can't be a preacher now. That's dads plan for me." I sighed. "Why the hell not?" Mom spat.

My eyes shot open. "Most churches don't take to kindly gay people Ma." I explained. "Prove them wrong Blaine. Do what you want to do. Whatever that may be." Ma smiled.

"I have one more thing to say. Kurt and I are boyfriends." I said. "Oh I knew that." She laughed. She knew? How?

"What?" I sputtered. "I saw you two that day I was putting cloths away on your room. I could see you two walking in the field. Then I saw your pictures that were in your book. The ones of you two in the pick up." Mom smiled. "Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I didn't want to force you to do anything Blaine. It needed to be your decision." She said. "Thank you so much Ma." I said pulling her into a hug. "I want a copy of that picture of you and Kurt." She said wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Deal. But Ma; can we not tell dad?" I whispered. "My lips are sealed Blainey." She nodded. I gave her one last hug then ran up the stairs into my room.

I leaned my head against the door and smiled. "Are you alright honey?" I jumped and opened my eyes. Kurt was sitting on my bed. I walked over and lay next to him.

"Yeah I'm okay." I nodded. "How'd it go?" He asked softly. "She wants a picture of us." I said with a goofy smile. Kurt pulled me into a tight hug and laughed. "I'm so proud of you honey." He sighed.

"She called me Blainey Bear. I can't tell you the last time I heard that name from her." I said. Kurt just nodded and placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"How did you even get that name?" Kurt laughed.

"I had this stuffed bear that I carry everywhere with me, it was my best friend. Mr. Squiggle. I was convinced it could talk too, we would sing duets in the car. My dad hated that thing.

Then when I was 7 we went on this mission trip to Honduras. I'd play all day with this one little girl she was maybe a few years younger than me.

On our last day my dad came to get me and the girl refused to let go of the bear. My dad made me leave it behind. He told me she needed it more than I did and that it was about time to give up that bear.

I remember being so distraught over losing that bear that I cried all the way to the plane and part of the ride. That's why she always called me Blainey Bear. It was always Blainey and his bear." I laughed.

"Mr. Squiggle?" Kurt laughed. "I was three when I named him. It's not my fault." I frowned. "It's very cute Blainey." he said kissing the tip of my nose.

"Well I'm glad you find my tragic childhood experience so cute." I pouted. "Aw I'm sorry. It'll all be okay Blainey Bear." he mocked. "Well if you can get my bear back I'll love you forever." I smiled reaching up to kiss him. "You love me anyways." he said ruffling my hair. "I know." I laughed.

"Get up, get up, get up!" I said bouncing up and down on Kurt's bed. "Horses?" he groaned. "Yup then I have a surprise!" I shouted running back across the hall. I changed into work cloths and ran back to Kurt's room.

"Let's go babe!" I said flopping on his bed. "Why do you insist on being so energetic this early." he groaned changing his shirt.

"Will you at least tell me where we're going?" Kurt asked as we cleared the stalls. "Nope; but you'll love it." I assured. "There, I'm done.' Kurt said tossing the broom back in the closet. I tossed mine in too and we walked back to the house. We slipped off our shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Ma." I said carefully. "Hi boys. Do you want some breakfast? I can make eggs if you want them?" she asked smiling at us. "Um sure, but is it alright if Kurt and I go somewhere today?" I said grabbing the egg out of the fridge. "Depends on where you're going." She said. "I can't tell you unless Kurt leaves." I said glancing at him. He rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs.

"So why couldn't you tell me in front of Kurt? Planning something special." my mom said smiling slyly at me. "Maaaa." I groaned. "What, I'm just asking." She grinned. "I'm gonna take him up to the mall in Effingham and out to lunch. It's a bigger place so we won't be as obvious." I shrugged.

I could see my mom frown at how easily I took to having to drive an hour just to have a date with my boyfriend.

"Yes you can go. Just please be careful Blaine. I don't want anything to happen to you or Kurt." she sighed. "Mom we'll be fine. You don't need to worry. We'll be smart." I promised

"Am I allowed to come down now?" Kurt said from the stair well. "I suppose." I laughed. He was wearing khaki shorts and a white and blue check button down. Perfect.

"I'm gonna go change so we can head out." I said. As I walked past him I squeezed his hand and darted up the stairs.

I changed into my usual green polo and khaki shorts. I popped in my contacts and slipped my wallet, inhaler, and phone into my pocket and grabbed my ball cap and keys off my nightstand.

"I'm all set." I said bounding into the kitchen. My mom and Kurt were sitting at the kitchen table laughing. "Alright, bye Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said as we walked out the door.

We held hands on the way out to the truck. I walked over to Kurt side and opened the door for him. "Such a gentleman." Kurt smiled. I ran around to my side and jumped in.

I reached behind Kurt's seat and pulled out a bunch of flowers.

"Oh my gosh; Blaine their beautiful." he gasped. I handed him the flowers and gave him a peck on the cheek. "This is our first date and I wanna do it right." I smiled."Where did you get these?" Kurt asked turning them over in his hands.

"Down by the creek where we rode Maroth. They're nothing special; they grow there every year." I shrugged turning onto the highway. "They're perfect Blaine." Kurt said burying his nose in the flowers.

I laughed and squeezed his hand. "This is our first date Kurt.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" Kurt pleaded. I just shook my head and tuned on the radio.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry guys. I know it's been forever but I've been crazy busy. I promise I'll try my best to get caught up on this story. I still love you guys! Read and review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: I'm back! Okay, this chapter has some language in it. I don't like writing like that but I had the idea and now it won't leave me alone. I'm sorry. **

* * *

"Here we are." I said pulling into an empty parking spot. "A mall? God Blaine you know me so well." Kurt laughed pulling me into a hug. I smiled and climbed out of the truck.

We walk into the mall and Kurt squealed. "Ah, this is so exciting!" Kurt said pulling me into J. Crew. I sat in a chair and watched him run around the store in pure delight. I didn't say a word about how long he was taking or anything. I let him dress me up like a doll. I carried his bags and watched him be just so happy.

"I'm gonna run down to the sports store and get foam wrap. I'll be right back." I said. "I'll be around here." Kurt smiled.

I walked back from the sporting goods store to find Kurt sitting on a bench drinking a smoothie. "What's up babe?" I asked sitting next to him. "Nothing, but I have a surprise for you." he smiled.

"Is it that smoothie?" I grinned. "Ha, you wish." Kurt laughed. "Pleeaaseee." I whined. "Fine." he sighed holding the drink out to me. I leaned over and sucked on the straw. "You seriously can't hold the cup for yourself?" he huffed. "Nope." I smiled. Kurt shoved me playfully.

"Alright it is now, 1:48 P.M. and is time for our next stop." I said getting up from the bench. Kurt and I walked back out to my pick up and tossed our stuff in behind our seats.

"So can I have my surprise?" I grinned. "Not yet." he sing-songed. I groaned and turned down a road. "Are we eating, I'm hungry." Kurt whined. "Yes." I laughed and pulled into a restaurant.

I walked over and opened Kurt's door for him. "Thank you sir." he smiled. "I love your smile." I flirted. "I love you." he smiled. I held the door open for Kurt and followed him to the restaurant.

It was small and dimly lit. A short blond girl led us to a back corner table, tossed the menus down and walked away without saying a word. "Well she's a happy camper." Kurt laughed.

I shrugged and ran my foot up Kurt's leg. I bit my lip as his eyes popped open in surprise. "Oh, so it's that kind of date." he flirted. I nodded and hooked my foot around his.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress said dryly. We ordered and continued to play footsie with each other till our food came.

"I like this." Kurt said. "I know, this foods really good." I nodded. "No, I mean being out with you." Kurt smiled. "Me too." I said kicking his foot softly.

"Can I get anything else for you?" she huffed. We shook out heads. She slammed the bill on the table and walked back to the counter. Kurt started reaching for his wallet. "Don't even think about it. This is a date and I'm paying." I insisted. Kurt sighed and put his wallet away.

We walked up to the counter and paid. "Have a great day." she said robotically.

As soon as Kurt and I were in the truck we burst out laughing. "What was her problem." Kurt laughed. "She looks like somebody shot her with a horse tranquilizer." I joked. "I don't get it." Kurt stopped. "Never mind. We have one more place to go." I said turning back onto the main road. Kurt didn't protest this time. He just held my hand across the seat and smiled at me.

I pulled into a parking lot and stopped the truck. "A park?" Kurt said looking out the window. I just nodded and walked around to open his door. I helped him climb out and we walked along the path that led into the park.

"Yes but first, ice cream." I smiled pointing to the small stand up ahead. "How did you know this was here." Kurt asked in amazement. "I do my research." I smiled.

We walked through that park laughing and sharing glances. We tossed our ice cream and continued to walk. I reached down and wrapped my hand around Kurt's.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt hissed. "This is a big enough park Kurt. We're not gonna get noticed." I insisted. Kurt frowned but squeezed my hand. I swung our hands back and forth smiling at Kurt out of the corner of my eyes.

"Hey a ball game." I exclaimed. I pulled Kurt over to the short fence. "Baseball seem to follow us where ever we freaking go." he huffed. "Fine no baseball. Its late, my mom will be worried if we're to late getting home." I said turning away.

The sun way getting low and the sky was turning orange. There was nobody around and Kurt and were still holding hands. I leaned over and pecked Kurt on the cheek. "Blaine not here." he hissed. "What there's nobody around." I shrugged.

"Hey." a voice shouted behind us. Kurt dropped my hand and walked quicker. But I turned around. "What?" I shouted. A boy maybe a little older than us dressed in a football jersey was stomping toward us. "Get the hell outa my park." he growled. "I may not be from here but I'm pretty sure parks are a public place." I said boldly crossing my arms over my chest.

"It may be but I don't like homos coming and freaking the place." he hissed. "Blaine lets go." Kurt shouted. "Better listen your boyfriend fag." he quipped. I flinched as the word rolled off his tongue. "What did you say to me?" I asked. "I think you had better just go now midget." The boy said curling his hand into a first. "No thanks." I smiled.

The boy's first collided with my chest and my breath left my body. "Now fag. Are you going to leave or do we need to continue this? Maybe next time it'll be your little friend that meets my first." he snarled. I couldn't get my breath to speak. I could feel Kurt grab my hand and pull me back toward the truck.

He tried to grab the keys from my hand but I wouldn't let them go. "No, I'm fine." I said tugging hard on the keys and climbing into the driver's side. Kurt stormed around the truck got in the passenger's side. I leaned my head back on the seat and reached in my pocket for my inhaler.

"Kurt where's my inhaler." I gasped. "It's in your pocket Blaine." he sighed. "No it's not Kurt. I can't breathe." I wheezed. "Shit." Kurt said. He opened my glove compartment and dug around. I raised my hands above my head and tried to take deep breaths.

"The ground. I had it in my other hand when we were walking. I dropped it when h-he hit me." I said starting out of the truck. "Let me get it B." Kurt said grabbing my arm. "No I'm not taking that chance." I said angrily.

I wrestled out of Kurt's grasp and ran back to the park where the guy hit me and looked around. I could see the metal bottle reflecting. I grabbed it and ran back to the truck.

I shook it then inhaled deeply. I gripped the steering wheel. Kurt ran his hand up and down my back. My breathing returned to normal and I slipped my keys into the ignition and started the truck.

"Are you alright Blaine?" Kurt whispered. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged and drove onto the main road.

"You know why Blaine." he said softly. "Kurt I'm fine. That guys a fuckin' idiot and I couldn't care less about him." I quipped. Kurt sighed and grabbed my hand. "I love you Blaine." Kurt said pecking me on the cheek. "I love you too Kurt." I smiled sadly.

My hands were shaking really bad and tears rolled down my cheeks. I kept my mouth shut though. I knew if I was to speak I would lose it. Kurt was asleep next to me.

I kept my small sobs quiet. I could still hear that guy calling me a fag. The word stung so badly. It was bad enough hearing somebody say it to me in a dream but real life was so much worse.

I turned down a country road and sped up. I scooted over to let another car by and ran through a pot hole. Kurt's head smacked against the window and he turned and looked at me.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt gasped and leaned over to me when he saw my tears. "No Kurt. Don't start that. I'm fine." I said angrily. Kurt shrank back and rested his head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head and wiped my cheeks.

"We're home baby." I said running my fingers through Kurt's hair. He looked up at me with sad eyes. "It'll be alright baby. Let's just forget about that part of the night. Today was one of the best days of my life." I smiled placing a firm kiss on his lips. "Deal." Kurt whispered. We grabbed out stuff out of the back and tip-toes up stairs. We whispered 'I love yous' and went into our rooms.

I stripped off my shirt and looked in the mirror. I didn't have a bruise yet but I could tell I would have one by morning. I pulled on shorts and a hoodie and took out my contacts. I switched off my big light and was about to turn off my lamp when my door creaked open.

"What's up baby?" I asked sitting on my bed. "Nothing." he shrugged sitting next to me. "Then what's in that bag you're trying to hide?" I grinned reaching for it. "It's your surprise. I never got a chance to give it to you earlier." he smiled handing me the bag. I tore away the paper and shut my eyes. I could feel something soft in the bottom of the bag. I pulled it out and laughed when I opened my eyes.

It was a little brown Teddy Bear with a white ribbon tied around its neck. "You got me a bear?" I smiled. "Well yeah. It may not be as special as the one you had as a kid but its got meaning." Kurt shrugged. "It's more special than that one. This one came from the love of my life. And it has this awesome bow. So do explain the deep meaning of this bear." I laughed kissing him.

"Well it brown like your hair. Its eyes are blue like mine. But the bow is the most important. It's white like the flowers you gave me, white like my favorite t-shirt that I stole from you, white like the tennis shoes you gave me.

But then it's white because you're pure. Blaine you're the most perfect person I could have ever dreamed of meeting. I get to know that you're first time is going to be on our wedding night and that we'll have that forever. Until then, this ribbon can go where ever you want it to." Kurt smiled pulling the bow off the bear's neck.

I stared at it for a moment trying to decide what to do with it. Then I wrapped the ribbon around my wrist and reached out for Kurt to tie it. He carefully pulled the knot tight and smiled at me.

"I'm going to make a promise to you Kurt. The only time this ribbon is going to leave my wrist is when it's used in our wedding." I said seriously. "Perfect." he smiled kissing my nose. I stood up quickly and walked over to my closet.

I dug around in my junk drawer until I found what I needed. I grabbed a pair of scissors from my desk and walked back to my bed. I unrolled the spool of white ribbon and cut a section big enough to tie around Kurt's wrist I reached for his arm and tied it around his wrist the same as mine.

"Do you just randomly keep craft ribbon in your room?" Kurt laughed. "It was from a school project. But now we both have a white ribbon. It's white because you're perfectly pure to me Kurt." I said pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you Kurt." I whispered. "I love you too honey." he smiled. "Come get me if you need anything tonight." Kurt said walking out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry guys. I hated writing that but I did it anyways. You guys are great for putting up with my crazy updating and random gaps for there being nothing interesting. Thank you guys so much! Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Don't shoot! It's been forever I know. And I'm really sorry! This Chapter's not super long and its kind fluffy. But it was fun to write! If that counts. This will probably be the last update for a while. My friend's quince is this Saturday! We're headed into the belly of the beast!**

* * *

I lay awake for a long time. No matter what I did I couldn't sleep. I tried counting, singing to myself, the ABC's. I finally gave up and put my ear buds in. When I finally drifted off it was a shallow, fitful sleep. I tossed and turned. I kept seeing that guy from the park every time I shut my eyes. I could see the sun starting to peak through my window. I didn't wait for my alarm to go off though.

I reached across for my phone on my night stand. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. A strike of pain shot across my chest where I got hit last night. I took a deep breath and slowly got out of bed.

I turned on the shower faucet and slowly undressed. I gasped a little when I saw myself in the mirror. A purple blueish black bruise covered the center of my chest. I ran my finger along the edge of the mark and hissed in pain. I showered carefully.

By the time I managed to get out of the shower I only had an hour to get ready and be down for breakfast. I pulled out my church cloths. I left my glasses on. I didn't have the energy to bother with my contacts today. I didn't even try to look for dress socks. I ended up with a pair of Nike socks and my dress shoes.

I just felt so defeated. I let that guy hit me. If I hadn't so prideful I could have just walked away and none of this would have happened. Now, I was hurt and so was my pride. And for me that was the worst thing ever.

I flicked off my light and walked down the stairs slowly. I walked into the kitchen to find everybody already eating breakfast. "Morning Blainers." My mom chirped. "Hey." I said sitting down carefully. I grimaced a little as I reached for an orange. "Are you alright Blaine?" my dad asked. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. I-I just slept wrong is all." I lied. I glanced at Kurt. His face looked sad and almost disappointed. I picked at the peel of my orange but never actually ate any of it. "Let's head out." my dad said patting me on the back. I gripped the edge of the counter tightly as a strike of pain shot through my back and chest.

I walked normally as I could. I never realized how rough country roads were until this ride to church. Every pot hole and bump we drove through caused me to bite my lip in pain. My knuckles were white from my tight grip on the arm rest.

Until today I've never realized how strong old ladies are. I could barely bare to stand after church. My mom patted me softly on the shoulder as we walked back to the van.

"Does dad have a meeting?" I asked. "Yeah he does. How about you drive home Blainers." My mom smiled tossing me the keys. I climbed in the driver's side. Kurt climbed behind me and my mom walked around the car. I scooched the seat forward and started the car.

I feel my mom watching me intently. "Are you sure you're alright Blaine?" my mom asked reaching across and resting her hand on my shoulder. "I'm alright mom." I sighed. She frowned and looked back at Kurt. "How was your date yesterday boys?" she smiled. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and looked at Kurt in the rear view mirror. "It was nice and very sweet." Kurt said staring back at me. My mom's smile stretched and she squeezed my shoulder tighter.

I parked the van and climbed out a carefully as I could. Kurt rested his hand on the small of my back and led me into the house. I went right up stairs without saying a word to anybody and changed.

Two weeks later

I woke up in a really good mood. I dug around in my dresser until I found my mudding cloths. Old blue shorts and a t-shirt with the sides and sleeve cut out. I grabbed extras for Kurt and walked across the hall.

"Knock. Knock." I said already in the room. Kurt was wake lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Hey babe." I said lying next to him. "Hi." he sighed. "What's the matter." I ask laying my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Blaine." he whispered. "Why the heck are you sorry?" I laughed. "I didn't stand up for you the other week." He said running his finger along the scar on my elbow. "Oh Kurt. No, that was my fault. I kissed you. I was the one who provoked that guy. I'm the one who though just because we were in a bigger place meant nobody would care. It's my fault I got hit. I should've just shut up." I said grabbing his hand. "It's that asshole's fault you were hit Blaine."Kurt quipped.

"No more mopping. You've been acting like a 4 year old for too long. Get up." I said jumping up. "Why are you wearing that?" Kurt laughed. "We're going muddin'." I said tossing the cloths at Kurt. "We're going what?" Kurt shouted. "Just change. Wear long socks too." I said walking out of the room.

I ran back to my room and grabbed my old Cardinals hat off my door. I opened the drawer to my nightstand and was digging around when Kurt walked in. "Boo! What are you looking for?" he laughed. "My old glasses, I can't wear contacts muddin' and I would be killed if I wore my new glasses out here."I smiled. "Do you honestly need them if we're just riding through mud puddles? he asked.

"You seriously have no idea how bad my eyes are. Here they are!" I exclaimed. I pulled out a green eye glass case with the Incredible Hulk on it. I shoved then on my nose and smiled at Kurt. "Oh my gosh!" he burst out laughing. "What? I told you they're old!" I shouted. "They're like old lady glasses!" Kurt said grabbing my case. "Well there wasn't a lot of selection for as big of lenses I needed!" I huffed. "Give me those. I doubt your eyes are that bad." he said skeptically. I handed the fames to him and watched Kurt put them on. "Crap, you're blind as a bat." Kurt said. "Yeah, no shit. Thanks for telling me, I had no idea! Those are from 7th grade too. My eyes are worse now." I laughed taking them back.

"Whatever, can I have some long socks?" Kurt grinned. I grabbed a pair of white basketball socks and threw them at Kurt. "I look ridiculous." Kurt huffed pulling on the socks. "You look fine. Nobody's gonna care what you look like in the woods." I smiled pecking him on the cheek. "Whatever you say." Kurt said cupping his hands around my face.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him down the stairs. "Hi Ma." I said grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge. "And where do you think you two are going?" she laughed looking up from the paper. "Um, mudding?" I smiled. "Are you taking the four-wheeler?" she asked. "I was hoping to." I said. "One condition, helmets for both of you." Mom threw out. "Deal." I said quickly. "And you both have long socks?" "Don't I always?" I smiled. "Fine you can go. Just be careful Blainey." she smiled giving me a hug.

I grabbed Kurt hand and pulled him out of the house.

"Where the hell are we going?" Kurt laughed. I dragged him out to the giant shed on the other side of the barn. "Crap this place is huge." Kurt exclaimed. "It had to be big enough for the tractor and my dad over shot a little." I laughed walking over to the little office. "I gotta kind the keys real fast." I said going through a drawer in the desk. "Whose office is this?" Kurt asked looking at the pictures on the wall. "It's Dad's. I swear he spends more time in here than with us. Okay, I got them lets go." I said grabbing Kurt around the waist.

"Whose bikes are those?" Kurt laughed point to the two motocross bike against the wall. "The blue one is mine and the red one's Cooper's." I said. "You drive a motorcycle?" Kurt said looked at me like I was crazy. "I hill-climb actually." I said pulling two helmets off a shelf. "Yeah, I have no idea what that is." He laughed. "I basically try to drive that bike up a huge hill faster than other people." I said.

"Ya know. I didn't think you could get more like a hick but here you go!" he said. "Here, wear this." I said handing him an orange helmet. "But it'll mess up my hair." Kurt pouted. "No Kurt. You're wearing this. What's more important to you, your hair or your life?" I said opening the over head door so we could get the four-wheeler out. I could hear Kurt grumble but I could hear the snap close so I know it was on. I settled my own helmet then shoved my glasses on where my eyes showed.

"Let's go!" I said climbing on the four-wheeler. Kurt climbed on behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel Kurt's grip tighten when I sped up. "Shit Blaine slow down!" he screamed. I reached my hand back and squeezed Kurt's leg. I stopped at the edge of the creek and faced Kurt. "Do you trust me?" I smiled. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to." he said grabbing me tighter.

I sped forward into the creek and water. Mud gushed over us and Kurt screamed. "You okay?" I laughed. Kurt slapped the back of my helmet. I zipped forward down the creek.

"I'm a mess Blaine!" Kurt whined. We were sitting on the edge of the creek coated in mud. "That's the whole point of all this! To be messy!" I laughed ruffling his hair.

"I'm washing off." Kurt said walking over to the bank of the creek. I waited till he was leaning forward to come behind him. I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into the water with me. Kurt shot up out of the water and glared at me. "Really?" he huffed. "You still love me." I mocked wrapping my arms around his waist. He rested his arms on my shoulders and stared back at me.

"I love you." I said simply. "I love you too hun." Kurt smiled. I leaned in quickly and pressed my lips against Kurt's. Kurt dropped his arms from my shoulders and grabbed the exposed skin on the sides of my body where the shirt was cut. I ran my tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. "Mm. I told you this would be fun." I grinned. I could feel his lips turn up into a smile. "Okay. I need to breathe." Kurt said pulling his lips away from mine. "But I like your lips." I pouted. "Well I like to breathe." Kurt said pulling me back onto the bank.

Pulled off my shirt and balled it up. I flopped down in the grass and laid my head back on my shirt like a pillow. The bruise on my chest was almost gone. Kurt rested his head on my stomach and smiled up at me. "I wish we could just stay like this forever." I said looking up at the clouds moving over head. "Me too. Just layin' here. Nobody to care what we do." Kurt sighed. "You didn't say your 'g' there. I'm making an influence on you." I grinned.

"Whatever. But our kids are not going to talk like hicks. If their first word comes out to be gonna or goin' I will absolutely kill you." Kurt joked. "Fine they can talk like prep school kids. But we have to have at least one boy." I said. "Deal. Seal it with a kiss?" Kurt grinned biting at his lip. He sat up and placed a soft kiss on the corner of my lips.

He laid back down I rested my hand on his chest, tracing the lettering on the shirt.

"We're gonna always be together aren't we? Like even after you leave. We'll still be dating right?" I said. "I hope so." Kurt said grabbing my hand. "I've never really thought about the future, like kids and stuff. But now it's like I can't wait for it to be here. I just wanna skip ahead and be independent already."I gripped. "I always dreamed of my future. A nice house and a job as a singer or a fashion designer. I never pictured getting married or having kids." Kurt admitted.

I don't say anything. Kurt didn't want kids? I always thought I wanted to have kids and a big back yard. "But now that I know I'll have somebody to share my life with. I think it would be icing on the cake to have a kid." Kurt said rolling over to he faced me.

"So we're totally goin' to be those high school sweet hearts who end up getting married aren't we?" I laughed. "Pretty much. But our story is way better than everybody else's." Kurt smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Bye guys! Review please! Love yall!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: *Peaks out from under rock* I'm sorry guys! It's been almost a month since I updated this and I'm SO sorry. tiny bit of langue in this chapter.**

* * *

**July 31****st**

"You leave tomorrow." Kurt and I were sitting on my bed. I leave tomorrow to spend two weeks at the University of Illinois for their baseball camp. "I know. I'll be back before you know it though." I smiled sadly. Kurt was sitting cross legged with his back against the headboard and I was lying with my head in this lap.

"What are you gonna do while I'm gone?" I asked. "Tyler and I have some days planned. Other than that, I really don't know." Kurt sighed. "You should totally come pick me up on the last day and we'll have a date night." I suggested. "Only if you keep your baseball uniform on." Kurt laughed. "Deal. So um, do you wanna help me pack?" I smiled. "You haven't packed yet!" Kurt shouted. I smiled.

"Move." Kurt said shoving me off his lap. I sat up and watched him start digging though my drawers. I pulled my suit case out from under my bed. "Just remember Kurt. This is a baseball camp, shorts and t-shirts are the only thing I'll be wearing." I laughed. "Fine you pick the cloths out and I'll pack them for you. Since you can't figure out how to fold a shirt." Kurt said sitting back on my bed.

I tossed a pile of t-shirts and a mound of shorts on the bed. "You need an intervention Blaine." Kurt laughed as he packed my cloths. "This is the last of it." I said dropping the rest of my cloths on the bed. "Crap one more thing." I said reaching behind Kurt.

"This has gotta go with." I said handing Kurt a picture. It was the one of us sitting on the bed of my pick up with Kurt kissing my cheek. "You want this to go?" Kurt frowned. "Yeah, I don't get to kiss you for two whole weeks. I wanna remember it." I smiled leaning forward and giving him a kiss. "You are such a goober." Kurt laughed.

I packed my baseball stuff in my bat bag and piled it all by the door. I turned and looked at Kurt. "I feel like we're always saying goodbye." Kurt sighed. "Kurt, I'm never saying goodbye to you." I said wrapping him in a tight hug. "Good, because I don't plan on letting you go." he said. I could feel him smile into my shoulder. "Let's go have dinner." I said pulling him down the stairs.

* * *

"Here we are." I said pulling into a parking lot. Kurt and I had rode up to the U of I together in my truck. "Give me a kiss before you go." Kurt said pulling me into a kiss. My parents had to park down the street because they didn't have a parking pass like I did.

"Alright. Let's get your stuff." Kurt sighed climbing out of the truck. I flung my bat bag over my shoulder and rolled my suit case over to where my parents were standing by the dorm. "I didn't think I would be sending you off to college for another two years." My mom said pulling me into a hug.

"It's only a couple of weeks Ma. You're not even gonna notice I'm gone." I laughed pulling away from the hug. I turned and faced my dad. "See you soon Blaine." he said shaking my hand. "Bye dad. I love you mom." I said hugging her once more. Now Kurt. "See ya later Kurt." I said patting his shoulder. "Bye Blaine." he whispered. I walked up the path that lead to the dorm entry and turned the knob.

The dorm room was small. Like really small. The walls were a light gray color and the carpet was navy blue. Two beds sat opposite the door with a nightstand by each. A tiny window in-between let in a little light. Two desks sat against the foot of each bed with a cork board on each side of the room. Two closet doors were next to the entry door. Everything in two's.

One side of the room was already occupied. Posters hung on the wall and a laptop sat on the desk. The bed was unmade. A pair of baseball cleats was lying in the middle of the floor and a t-shirt was draped over the back of the desk chair. Great a slob.

I made my bed and stored my stuff away. I slipped the picture of me and Kurt in my bible and put in the night stand drawer. The room looked bare compared to my one at home. I didn't have to be anywhere until tomorrow morning. The guy who lived in here with me would take me with him to practice.

I grabbed my wallet and inhaler and walked out of the dorm.

The campus was nice. For summer there was a surprising amount of kids around. I stopped at a coffee place and sat at one of the seats that looked out at the street. There was every kind of person.

Then I saw it. There was a rainbow flag hanging in the window of one of the apartments across the road. I threw my coffee in the trash and walked back to the dorms.

The door was cracked open when I got back to the dorm room. "Hey dude." a guys was sitting on the opposite bed with a textbook in his lap. He was huge. Like bigger than Finn. He had a shaved head and a little scruff on him chin and neck. "Blaine Anderson." I said sticking out my hand. "I'm Dawson Pence. Nice to meet you." he said giving my hand a quick shake. I kicked off my boots and flopped down on the bed.

"So where're you from?" Dawson question. "I got to school in Newton. But I live in St. Marie." I said. "Yeah I have no idea where that's at." he laughed. "Not many people do. It's southern Illinois." I smiled. "Dude everything south of Chicago is considered southern Illinois. I'm from Ohio." he said. "Ouch. U of I over Ohio State. Way to ruffle feathers." I laughed. "Yeah, don't remind me." Dawson sighed.

"So how old are you again?" Dawson said after dinner. "I'm 16. I'll be a junior in the fall." I said changing into my sleep cloths. "Damn you're young. How'd you get here?" he said. "My coach told me somebody from the school saw me play and wanted me to come. That's all I know about this." I shrugged pulling out clean shorts.

"Fuck, where'd you get that bruise dude?" he asked. I looked down. You could still see where I got hit. "Um, I fell of my bike hill climbing." I lied. "Ouch dude. Well, see you in the morning." Dawson said shutting off the light.

I climbed into bed and pulled my blankets tight around me. I wanted Kurt right now. Really bad. I fiddled with the ribbon around my wrist and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I know that chapter was crap. I do. But I needed to update to let you guys know I'm still here. I'm going to Michigan in two days which equals no computer. I'll be able to write but not update. I'm really sorry. I haven't given up on this story I'm just really busy and stressed right now. Please don't give up on me guys. I love writing this and the notifications I get saying somebody reviewed or followed the store make it so worth it. Love you guys. Be back soon. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: *gives each of you a puppy as peace offering.* I'm sorry! It's been for ever I know! I started this chapter weeks ago and I just now finished it. I promise I'll try to get back on track with this story. Thank you to everybody who's still reading! Read, review, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. I was already awake when Dawson's alarm went off. It was cold in the dorm despite it being late summer. Dawson groaned and turned off the alarm. I was sitting up with my back against the head board sending a text to Kurt. '_I miss you already babe. I love so me much. Have a good day.'_ I slipped laid my phone on the night stand and changed in my practice cloths.

Dawson was just getting out of bed when I was putting in my contacts. "Why are you up so early dude?" Dawson mumbled. You could tell he wasn't really awake. "I got up when the alarm when off." I shrugged. Dawson huffed and rolled out from under the covers.

"What time does practice even start?" I asked. "9-12 then 3-4 we condition. We usually eat dinner together too." Dawson said. I just nodded. Did I really want to hang out with a bunch of college guys? "Ready?" Dawson said starting to lock the door. I followed him out the door and out to the parking lot.

He unlocked a small black car and tossed his stuff in the back. We started to drive off the lot. "I wonder what hick drives that junker." he laughed pointing at my pick up. "Um, that'd be my truck." I said. "Oh sorry dude." Dawson said turning bright red. "It's alright man." I shrugged.

Dawson is a terrible driver. He almost hit three bikers in the five blocks that it took to get us to the ball diamonds. I got out of the car as fast as I could.

"Hey Dawson, come over here." A guy yelled from by the dugout. I follow Dawson over. "I'm Coach Fletcher." He said sticking his hand out. "Blaine Anderson sir." I smiled grabbing his hand. "Dawson, go with the rest of the guys. Blaine, I want you to come with me."

The camp was a lot different than I thought it would be. They gave me a bucket of balls and a target. The coach stood behind me the whole time giving his input. It was nerve racking. Every pitch I threw could be the difference between me having a scholarship and having no college education.

Pitch, to low. Pitch, to high. Pitch, little faster Blaine. Pitch, very nice. Pitch, nice split. Pitch, just a couple more Blaine you're doing good. Pitch, come on now. Pitch, last one. Pitch, one more. "Alright Blaine that's enough for now." I unstrapped my brace and looked at him. "You're very good Blaine." Coach smiled. "Thank you sir." I said amazed. "Come with me." He said walking toward the field.

"Hold up guys." Everybody stopped. "Grab your bats and lineup. This is Blaine; he is going to pitch at you." Coach said handing me a bucket of balls and pushing me toward the pitcher's mound. I was shocked. How the hell was I supposed to strike out a bunch of college players? I did as I was told.

Pitch 1, home run. Pitch 2, fair ball. Pitch 3, fair ball. Pitch 4, foul. Pitch 5, fair. Pitch 6, home run. Then pitch 7, strike one. Pitch 8, another strike. Pitch 9, three strikes you're out. We went through two buckets before Coach came and told us to stop.

"Alright boys, go to lunch. I have a little treat for you too. Conditioning has been cancelled." A cheer went up and some of the guys chest bumped each other. "Yeah, yeah. Get going will ya." Coach laughed.

Dawson and I were about to walk out of the gate when coach stopped me. "Blaine I want to talk to you. Can you meet me in my office at 3 please?" Shit, was I being kicked out already? "Um yes sir. I'll be there." I nodded.

I climbed into Dawson's car and sighed. "What was that about dude?" Dawson said speeding out of the lot. "He wants to have a meeting with me in his office." I said nervously. "Oh, you'll be fine. Don't be nervous. It's not like you have any big secrets right?" he laughed nudging my shoulder. "What? No." I said quickly. "Hey calm down. Coach is a really good guy. I doubt it's anything serious." Dawson shrugged turning into the dorm lot. I just nodded.

"I'm going to go shower, Dawson." I said collecting my stuff. We had just got back to the dorm. "Okay, showers are across the hall." he said with his nose buried in his text book again.

My elbow hurt so badly. Every time I moved it, it felt like an arrow being shot through it. If it totally locked up I'd be screwed. I took two pain pills before I went back to the room.

I put on nicer cloths for my meeting with Coach. Jeans, blue button, and my boot. 2:30. Coach's office was right across the road but I didn't want to be late. "I'm headed out dude." I said pulling my ball cap on. "Alright. If you're still alive after your meeting the team's going to eat if you wanna join?" he offered. "Um sure." I shrugged and walked out the door.

'_Knock, knock.'_ I rapped on Coach's door softly. "Hey Blaine, come have a seat!" he said cheerfully. I sat in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. The office was nice. Trophies and awards lined the walls and old team posters covered any available space.

"So, how'd you like practice today?" Coach asked leaning back in his chair. "I liked it a lot sir. Everybody else is so talented, it was amazing to see a team like that up close." I schmoozed.

"You're talented too Blaine, but you don't see it do you?" he asked chewing on a pen. I shrugged. "Tell me about yourself Blaine." Coach said. "What do you wanna know?" "Anything." he shrugged.

"I'm from Newton. I play football, race motocross, sing, play instruments, baseball obviously. I don't know I'm not that interesting." I shrugged. "Tell me about your home."

"Um my dad's a preacher, my mom works at my school. I have an older brother; he's a Buckeye though. Most of my friends play sports too. We farm. Yeah." I said. "What do you do for fun?"

"Well sports, music, go mudding, campout with my boyfri-" shit, did just say that? I froze. What should I do, should I leave, apologize, keep going? "Are you alright Blaine? You look like you're gonna be sick." Coach said staring to stand up. I shook my head. "I didn't mean to say that." I whispered. "Say what?" he frowned. He was gonna make me say it again. "I started to say my b-boyfriend. I'm sorry sir. I shouldn't ha-" "Stop right there Blaine." he said holding up his hand. I gulped.

Coach slowly stood up and walked over to one of the shelved by the door.

Was he gonna throw me out? How would I explain to everybody why I need to come how early?

He grabbed a picture frame and handed it to me. It was a picture of two guys in tuxes. "That's my brother and his husband. Luke got married last spring in New York. One of the best weddings I have ever been to." Coach smiled. "Why are you showing me this sir?" I asked handing it back to him.

"Because you remind me so much of Luke. He let slip one night at dinner when he was home from college that he had gone to a movie with his boyfriend. My dad lost it on him. 30 minutes. Pack and get the hell out, were his words. My mom never said a word though. I left the second I turned 18. I spent 4 years not speaking to the people who were supposed to love me and my brother.

We got our justice though. They've never heard anything from us since. No word that I graduated with honors. And no invite to Luke's wedding. My parents have two grandkids that don't know they have grandparents." Coach sighed.

"I'm sorry that happened sir." I whispered. "I'm not." He shrugged. I just nodded.

"Now for the reason I called you in here. I haven't seen a player like you in a long time Blaine." Coach said sitting back in his desk chair. I shrugged. "At the end of camp we're gonna have another meeting, but with your parents. We'll talk all the scholarships and boring stuff then." he smiled leading me out of the office.

I was speechless. Scholarships? I was just a junior. Those were meant for seniors who were graduating. What would I get them for? I'm not top of my class. Sure I have Boy Scouts and music and all that but I'm not the best at those either.

I ran up the stair well that led to the dorm.

"Hey Blaine." said Dawson. Dawson was sitting on his desk and another guy was sitting on his bed. "Hey Daws." I said pulling my boots off. "Nice manners D. I'm Jace, it's nice to meet you man." The boy in the bed said. "You too." I said pulling my phone out of my pocket. Shit missed call from Kurt. "I'll be right back guys I gotta make a call."

"Better go down stairs. Phones don't work for shit up here." Jace yelled.

I ran down the stairs and sat in the common room. I stretched my feet out on the couch and dialed Kurt. He picked up on the second ring.

"Blaine!" I could hear the smile on his face.

"Hey babe, how's it going back there?"

"Not a lot. I just got back from having lunch with Tyler about an hour ago. It really boring here without you." he laughed.

"I'm sorry. But I'll be home before you know it. Then I'm gonna kiss you so hard." I grinned.

"I was right when I told Cooper you're a tease."

"You can't see me but in sticking my tongue out at you."

"Dork."

"Where are you right now? I thought I heard guitar."

"I'm in your room messing with your stuff. And wearing one of your football hoodies.

"Just don't break anything please, I may not forgive you if you break my baby." I laughed.

"I thought I was your baby? I'm offended!"

"You're my babe. My guitar is my baby. I love you more either way so there!" I smiled.

"I love you too honey. So how's everything going up there?" Kurt asked.

"Well Coach Fletcher wants to have a meeting with me and my parents at the end of the week to discuss scholarships and financial aid. They really want me here Kurt." I sighed.

"Blaine, that's amazing. You have a college who's dying to have you! I'm a senior and I've barely started looking at schools.

"Hey Blaine, we're going to dinner. Are you coming along?" Dawson shouted from the top of the stairs. "Yeah, one second Daws." I yelled back covering the phone with my hand.

"Sorry Kurt. I've gotta go. I'm going to dinner with Dawson and Jace and the guys."

"That's alright honey. Go have fun. Don't drinking or doing anything stupid. Don't be like the college guys you see on Cops that are total jackasses." He laughed.

"I promise. I love you Kurt. I'll call you tomorrow." I said making a kiss noise into the phone.

"I love you too Blainers. Talk to you soon."

I pressed end call and ran up the stairs.

"What took you so long? Get your stuff and lets so." Dawson huffed. "You're such a baby Dawson.  
Jace said shoving Dawson. "Whatever, I'm ready to go now." I said pulling on my ball cap.

We had walked about a block before anybody spoke. "Who were you talking to back there Blaine?" Dawson asked. I froze. What would Kurt do? He would talk about me. I need to be proud for him. You can do it Blaine.

"My boyfriend." I said quickly. "Oh nice, how long have you too been together?" Jace asked. "April, so not that long. But I know he's the one." I smiled a little. "Ew. I'm never getting married. Marriage is for lovers and losers." Jace frowned.

"Shut up Jace. You're just pissed Blaine's got somebody to love and you're gonna die alone." Dawson quipped. "I'm not gonna die alone. I'll hire a butler and they'll take care me until I die." Jace said smartly. Dawson and I looked at each other and laughed.

Yup, these guys are awesome.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Okay there's some cussing in this chapter because well, what college athlete doesn't cuss like a sailor. See you learn things when your brother that's 6 years older than you! Hahaha. **

* * *

"Blaine, get up. Dude. Damn it Blaine get the hell up." "What's goin' on?" I hollered. I turned and looked at the clock on the night stand. "What the heck Daws its 3 a.m. Where's the fire?" I sighed. "Tomorrow's game day and we have a tradition. Get a blanket and a jacket and come down stairs." Dawson commanded.

I pulled on my glasses and hoodie. I wrapped my blanket around me and followed Dawson out to his car. I took me a moment to realize where we were going. "Why are going to the ball diamonds?" I asked. "Hey you're pretty sharp at 3 a.m." he laughed getting out of the car. He pulled a sleeping bag out of the trunk and walked onto the ball field. All the guys were lying in a circle in the outfield with the giant spot lights on. I flopped down on the dirt between Dawson and Jace.

Bradley, the team captain, sat up. "Okay guys. I know the rest of you know what's going on here but Blaine doesn't. Blaine every year before this camp's over we come out here and act all sentimental and cry and shit. All us, we'll be back here in the fall. But Blaine's going back to his high school. This week he's become one of us. A team mate, a friend, a brother. Blaine, you're talented. We all know someday you're going to be an amazing ball player where ever you end up. But we all kinda are hoping you come here. But just know you're an Illini to us. And to prove it, we have a little something for you." Bradley reached into his back pack and tossed a bag at me.

"Thank you so much guys. I was honestly terr-" "Just open the damn bag!" Jace shouted. I leaned over a smacked him on the head. "I though some of my manners started to wear off you but I guess not." I joked. Everybody laughed.

I untied the plastic sack and a mound of orange, white and blue fabric fell into my lap. I unfolded the shirt and my jaw dropped.

It was a uniform. A University of Illinois baseball uniform. "Turn it around." I looked up at Bradley who had a sly grin on his face. I flipped it around. "Oh my gosh."

Anderson was stitched across the shoulders of the jersey in blue and white lettering. And dark blue number 30 on the lower back.

"How the heck did you know my number?" I laughed. "I may have Google searched you." Dawson grinned. "Creep." "Now you can say thank you." Jace laughed. "Thank you. I don't know what else to say you guys. Just thank you." I shrugged.

"God, you guys are such saps. Careful don't let your damn mascara run ladies." Jace groaned. We all laughed. "Shut of hell up Jace. Real men aren't afraid to cry." Dawson said flexing his muscles.

We sat around until the sun rose talking, laughing, and honestly acting like little kids. "Okay guys, it is now 5:30 in the fucking morning and we have a game in 6 hours. Go shower or sleep or drink a damn Red Bull." Jace yelled collecting his stuff.

"Let's go Blaine. I need my sleep." Dawson said dragging me back to his car. I pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders and we drove back to the dorm. I stared at the bag clutched in my hands the whole way back. I had a college jersey with my name on the back. These guys got me a jersey. It was surreal. "Blaine, you coming?" I looked up to see Dawson standing at the car window. I scrambled out of the car and let Dawson drag me up stairs and toss me on the bed.

'_Beep, beep, beep.' _My eyes cracked open slowly and I groaned at the amount of light pouring into the tiny dorm. I rolled over to see Dawson lying on the floor with his foot still on the bed. "Dawson. Hey Daws, Dawson!" I whispered. Nothing. I pulled the pillow out from under my head and smacked him with it. "What?" he shrieked jolting upright. "The alarm's going off and I don't know how to stop it." I grinned. It took Dawson a good ten minutes to dramatically get up and shut off the alarm only to lie back in bed. "No way. We cannot be late today Dawson. We have half an hour before we need to leave. Get the heck up." I said pulling the pillow out from under his head. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh. Just let me be." He whined.

I stripped off my pajamas and started to change into my new uniform. White pants with an orange and blue stripe down the side. A blue belt. Bright orange short sleeve uniform with Illinois scrawled across the front. Blue socks.

I popped in my contacts and looked back at Dawson who was still lying in bed. I grabbed my water bottle off the night stand and dumped the contents on Dawson's face. "Ahhhhhh." "Sorry Dawson, but we HAVE to go!" I insisted. "Fine! I'm going. You're worse than my mother." Dawson said finally getting up. He rubbed his eyes and turned on his phone.

"You look good in a baseball uniform." Dawson smirked. "Um thanks but, I've got a boyfriend dude." I laughed. "I know. I can compliment you though. Just because I'm not gay doesn't mean I don't know when a dude looks hot." he shrugged. "Nice, very insightful Daws. Have you ever considered being a poet?" I smiled throwing a dirty shirt at him. "Shut up. You good to go?" Dawson asked locking the door. "Yeah, I'm good." I said grabbing my bag and cleats and following Dawson.

* * *

I walked out to the pitcher's mound for the last time this year. We needed one out to win. I glanced up to where Kurt was sitting and smiled at him. I hadn't talked to him yet.

We won. They hit my pitch but Dawson caught it with ease. The next thing I knew I was being tackled to the ground by Jace who was yelling profanities like there was no tomorrow. I said my goodbyes to everybody and ran out the gates to find Kurt.

* * *

"Blaine!" I turned around to see my parents and Kurt stand at the bottom of the bleachers. I ran over and pulled my mom in to a tight hug. "I missed you Blainers." she said with tears in her eyes. "Missed you too Ma." I sighed and pulled away. "Good game Blaine." my dad said pulling me into an awkward hug. "Hey." I smiled at Kurt. "Hi." "Blaine your mom and I have to get back soon. You and Kurt can ride back in your truck." Dad said.

"Oh, is it okay if we hang around for a little bit? I never got more than a mile away from campus these weeks." I grinned. "Sure just be back by midnight." My mom butted in with a knowing smile. "Thanks mom." I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and running off toward the dorm.

"Blaine!" "Hey Jace. This is Kurt." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Kurt grinned. "Damn Blaine, he's hot." Jace said eyeing Kurt. "And mine so back off Jace." I laughed. "I came to say goodbye. I'm headed home for the weekend." he shrugged. "Alright, I'll see you soon dude." I said giving him a quick hug before he walked off. "So that was Jace." I said pulling him back to the dorm.

"So this is the dorm room." I said unlocking the dorm's door. "It's so cute." Kurt gushed sitting down on my bed. I had already stripped off the bedding so it was just the bare mattress. "Whose stuff is that?" Kurt asked pointing at the posters on the wall.

"Those would be mine." I whipped around to see Dawson leaning against the door frame. "Kurt, this is Dawson. Daws this is Kurt." I said. "So you're infamous Kurt. Blaine wouldn't shut up about you. Now I see why." He grinned. "Shut up Daws." I flushed. "It's nice to meet you Dawson." Kurt smiled. Kurt and Dawson chatted while I finished packing.

"That's the last of it." I said flopping down on the bed next to Kurt. "You're headed out already?" Dawson frowned. "Well we're gonna go out to dinner but yeah. I'm done here." I shrugged looking around my bare half of the room. "But you can't leave. You never finished teaching me to play piano." Dawson pouted. "We started yesterday. There was no way we could have finished." I laughed. "You can come back and teach me!" he exclaimed. "No offence Dawson but you suck at music. Stick to baseball." I smiled. Dawson stuck his tongue out at me.

"It was great to meet you Kurt. I'll see you again soon." Dawson said patting Kurt on the back. "Thank you for taking care of my Blaine." Kurt smiled. "I'll talk at you soon Daws. But thanks a lot for the past weeks." I smiled sadly. I gave Dawson a hug and led Kurt down the stairs.

I threw my stuff in the truck bed and turned to Kurt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me in around my waist. "I've missed this so much." I whispered. Kurt dropped his head onto my shoulder and pecked me on the neck. "Hey Kurt." "Hmm." "We're in a parking lot." I laughed. "Kurt started cracking up and shoved me back.

"Wait, where'd you get that uniform?" Kurt asked. "Oh, the guys go it for me." I said smiling fondly at last night's memory. "Okay let's get goin'. I'm starving." I said pulling him down the street. "Where are we going? And more importantly, why are we walking there?" Kurt griped. "You'll see and its like two blocks away." I said resting my arm on his shoulder.

"The guys and I ate here last week. Best food ever." I said taking a sip of my pop. "When did you become such a college guy?" Kurt laughed. "Um about 10 days ago. But what's up? I've barely talked to you in two weeks." I said resting my foot on the booth seat. Kurt reached down and rested his hand on my shin. "There's nothing to tell. You live in a really boring place." Kurt shrugged. "Then tell me a story. I just wanna listen to you talk." I sighed. Kurt started tell something he and Tyler did while I was gone. I rested my head against the window and listen to the sound of his voice. "Blaine, hey Blaine!" "Yes, wait what? I'm sorry Kurt I spaced." I grinned sheepishly. "I asked if you were ready to go?" Kurt smiled. "Yeah." I nodded.

The second we got back to the truck I reached over and cupped Kurt's face in my hands. I leaned in slowly and kissed Kurt. Soft and sweet. I dropped my hand a grasped the front of Kurt's shirt. He ran his fingers through my hair and sighed. "God, I've missed you." "Hmm. Ditto." I said pulling away. "We need to head home." Kurt sighed. "I know. But honestly. This place feels a lot like home now." I said looking up and the dorm. "Well my home's wherever you are." Kurt said grasping my hand across the seats. "Mine too babe. Mine too." I said as I took off down the high way.

"I gotta stop for gas real quick." I said pulling into the gas station on the edge of Newton. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Kurt said walking into the station. I leaned up against my truck as the pump ran.

"Hey Blaine!"

"What's up Clay?"

"I could as you the same thing. Nobody's see you in like two weeks. You drop off the face of the earth and now you're wearing a U of I baseball uniform?"

"I went to a camp up there. Didn't I tell you?" I frowned. I could have sworn I told him.

"Blaine we haven't talked since school let out. What's going on with you?"

"I'm just been busy Clayton. Sorry."

"Are you sure that's all? Cause you seem to have a lot of time to spend with that fag sittin' in your truck."

"Do not use that word." I growled.

"Why not Blaine? That's what he is. Everybody knows it."

"Shut up Clayton. You don't know ANYTHING."

"Who knows? People may even start making assumptions. We wouldn't want that would we now?" he smirked.

I froze.

"That's what I thought." he said with a sick laugh.

"Let them think what they want. I know who I am. Everybody else can suck it."

"I'd bet you'd like that." Clay laughed. He shot me a dirty look and stormed away.

I stopped the pump and slammed the door to my truck shut behind me. I heard the door open next to me and Kurt climb back in. "Alright I'm good to g- Blaine what happened?" he asked seriously. "I love you so much Kurt." I whispered. "I know honey. I love you too. Let's just go home." he said with a sad look. I shakily turned the key and drove toward my house.

I lay on my bed starting at the ceiling fan. I felt numb. My head felt fuzzy. My life was over. Clayton was gonna out me and I would be dead. My dad would throw me out and I'd be homeless. "Hey Blainey." I looked up to see my mom standing in the door way. I offered a weak smile.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked sitting by me on the bed.

"I'm scared."

"Of what baby?" she asked running her fingers through my hair.

"What would Dad do if he knew I was gay?"

Her hand froze.

"Mama?"

"I don't know Blainey. But that doesn't matter. I you mean the world to me either way." she sighed.

"I'm tired Ma." I whispered.

"You've had a long day. Take a little nap."

"No, I'm tired of hiding who I love." I sat up and buried my head in her chest.

"Shhh. I know Blainers. I know." She whispered rubbing my back.

"Why do people have to suck so much?" I said with a teary laugh.

"Because people are stuck in their ways and don't like things breaking the norm."

I sighed and pulled away from mom.

"Thank you Ma. For everything ya know?" I whispered.

"I know Blainey."

"Can Kurt and me cam-"

"Yes you can camp out." she finished.

"Thanks." I smiled.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: I'm Back! How's everybody doing? There's some making out in this chapter other than that I have no comments. Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked across the hall and tapped on Kurt's door. "Come in." I slipped in and shut the door behind me. Kurt was sitting cross legged on the bed with a book in his lap. "Let's go."I said grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed.

"Go where?" he laughed wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I pulled him in around the waist and smiled up at him. "I'll give you a hint. You're going to wear sweats and a t-shirt, preferably one of mine because I love it when you wear my cloths. Um, then we're going to pile every blanket we can find in my truck. You and I are going to kiss and hug. Then I'm going to make you hold me because I need you right now and I'm going to fall asleep in your arms." I sighed resting my head on his chest. I felt the pressure of his lips press against my forehead.

"But you never let me hold you unless you're upset. What's going on? " he frowned taking his arms off my shoulders and resting them on my arms. "I need to know you're here Kurt." I whispered. "I'll always be here Blaine. I promise." I nodded and turned back to my room. "Let's get ready.

I hung up my uniform and shoved it in the back of the closet. I pulled on black shorts and socks and dug around in my t-shirt drawer for something specific. I pulled out a red t-shirt with 'McKinley High Glee Club' scrawled across the front in white and black lettering. I had taken it from Kurt's room when we were in Chicago. I pulled it over my head and smiled a little. I took out my contacts and pushed my glasses up my nose. I gathered all my blankets and stumbled down the stairs.

I dumped my blankets on the floor and waited for Kurt. The house was quiet. Mom and Dad went to sleep about an hour ago. When I finally heard footsteps I knew it was Kurt. "Ready honey?" he asked holding his hand out. I threw the blankets over my shoulder and grasped Kurt's hand tightly.

Kurt smoothed out the big quilt over the rest of the blankets in the truck and sat down. I shut the tail gate and climbed in. Kurt sat with his legs open against the edge of the truck.

"Come here honey." He whispered holding his arms open to me. I sat sideways so my head resting on his chest. I pulled my knees up to my chest and let Kurt wrap his arms around me. I nuzzled closer to Kurt's neck and he pulled me tighter. "I love you Blaine." Kurt whispered against my hair. "I love you too Kurt."

A few tears rolled down my cheeks. I grasped the front of Kurt's shirt and buried my nose into it. Small sobs racked my body. "Talk to me Blaine. Please?" Kurt pleaded. I wiped my cheeks on the neck of my t-shirt and glanced up at Kurt. "Please hon?" he asked kissing my head softly.

"When we were at the gas station and you went inside to use the restroom Clayton came and talked to me. He was so mad. He was yelling at me about how I hadn't talked to him all summer and where the heck I'd been. When I told him I was just busy he called you a f-f-fag." I said choking on that word. I laid my head against Kurt's chest. "That's what you're so upset about? Oh Blaine." Kurt cooed.

"That's n-not all. He said that people would start to make assumptions and it would be a shame if somebody said anything to confirm it." I sobbed. "Shh. It's going to be okay." he whispered over again. "He's gonna out me Kurt. It's over." I said burying my face deep into his neck. Kurt didn't say anything. He pulled his arms tighter around me. He pressed his lips firmly against the line where my hair and skin met on my forehead.

"Everything's going to be okay Blainey. I'm here and I love you and that's all that matters." he whispered rocking me back and forth. "School starts Monday Kurt. It's not going to be okay." I yelled. My voice echoed through the quiet woods.

"Can you look at me?" Kurt whispered. I tilted my head up and looked at Kurt. "You'll be okay. We'll be okay." he said pressing a soft kiss on the corner of my lips. "I really hope so Kurt. I need it to be okay." I sighed kissing him back. "I love you." Kurt whispered. "I love you too Kurt." I whimpered.

I could feel my eye lids starting to droop as Kurt ran his fingers up and down my leg. He hummed a tune I didn't recognize. I let my body relax and my head droop forward.

I blinked my eyes open slowly and yawned. I tilted my head up slowly and looked up at Kurt. "Hi honey." he smiled sadly. "Hey." I whispered. "How're you feeling?" Kurt asked running his finger through my hair. "Like I need to stretch my legs out." I said smiling a little.

I turned so my back rested on Kurt's chest and put my legs out straight like his. I rested my foot against his and ran my toes against the side of his foot. "What time is it?" I asked. "About 4 a.m. why honey?" Kurt asked grabbing my hands so he held me around the back. I ran my fingers over Kurt's knuckles where they rested on my lap. "We have church. We'll have to be back early." I said. "For now we can just stay here though. I want some of that kissing I was promised." Kurt laughed.

I pulled out of Kurt's embrace and kneeled in front of him. I tilted his chin up and ran my thumb over his lips. I smiled a little and leaned into kiss him. I held onto the edge of the truck with one hand and placed the other on Kurt's lower back. Kurt grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me closer. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and let him do the same. He slid his hand under my shirt and ran his hand along my chest.

"Mmm, shirt off." He said already raising the hem of my shirt over my head. I tossed it aside and let his hands roam over my body. I pulled Kurt backwards so that I was lying on my back and he was kneeing over me. "Yours too." I moaned sliding the fabric of his shirt over his head. I deepened the kiss and rest my hand on his lower back. My brain was fuzzy from the rush of physical touches and kisses. I could feel Kurt running his fingers under the elastic band of my shorts and pulling them downward. I let him pull them down so that they rested on my ankles. My hand slowly trailed up the back of Kurt's leg and started to go under the leg of his shorts. I suddenly became aware of the fingers pulling on the band of my boxers. I pulled away and pressed my hand against Kurt's chest to keep him from leaning in.

"Hold on, we gotta stop." I said pulling my shorts back on and reaching for my t-shirt. Kurt pulled his back on too and looked up at me. "I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt said smoothing put the blankets. "Don't been that was….hot. " I said reaching for his hands. "Yeah, but I took it took far." Kurt said. I could tell he was on the verge of tears. "Kurt I was about to slip my hand up your shorts and grab your butt. I think I was the one over stepping." I said wrapping my arm around his waist.

"You were?" Kurt asked surprised. "Um yeah I was." I laughed. We sat there for a while leaning against each other. "I seriously can't believe we just got it on in the bed of a truck in the woods." I laughed. I glanced up at Kurt and he burst out into laughter.

"Okay, think we should end this night on a high note and cuddle." Kurt said pulling the blanket back. I nodded and slipped under the covers. I lay on my back and Kurt rested his head on my chest and draped his arm across my stomach. "I love you Blaine."

"We need to tell Tyler." I blurted out. "Why the sudden need honey?" Kurt asked looking up at me. "I think he would be really mad it he found out at school Monday. We owe it to him to tell him in person Kurt." I sighed. "When are you wanting to do it?" "After church, we can go to his house and just tell him." I planned. "Sounds perfect. I love you B." Kurt whispered placing a kiss on the nape of my neck. "I love you too Kurt." I smiled burying my nose in his hair.

* * *

"Kurt. Psst, Kurt." I whispered poking his face. He scrunched up his nose rolled closer to me. "Kurt get up. We have to go!" I said pulling at the blankets around his face. I leaned against the edge of the truck and smiled at him. "I'm going. Calm down." Kurt grumbled. He slowly pulled the blankets back and sat up against my chest. "You're a great pillow." Kurt sighed tracing the lettering on my shirt.

"Hey, this is my shirt." Kurt laughed. "Yeah, I may have stolen it when we were at your house." I grinned. "We need to go." Kurt said sitting up. I climbed out then helped Kurt down.

We climbed in and I grabbed Kurt hand across the seat. I started the truck and drove off. "Oh my God." Kurt gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked slamming on the brakes thinking something was wrong. Kurt reached over and pulled the neck of my t-shirt over farther to reveal a dark splotch on my collar bone. "I gave you a hickey." Kurt grinned. I bit my lip and smiled. "I like it." I said smiling down at the mark on my neck. We looked at each other for a second then burst out laughing.

I stopped the truck in front of the house and we dashed inside to change. We made it up the stairs without anybody seeing us. I changed into my suit quickly and ran down the stairs as I tied my tie. I could hear Kurt coming down behind me. "Let's go boys!" mom shouted. "I'm driving my truck today mom. We have to go visit somebody, I'll explain tonight." I said kissing her on the cheek and running out to the truck with Kurt behind me.

"Ready for this?" Kurt asked. I stopped my truck in front of a two story blue house and looked over at Kurt. "Yeah. I'm ready." I said sliding off my suit jacket and rolling up the sleeves of my shirt. I slipped the keys into my pocket and locked the door behind me.

Kurt followed me up the brick walk way that lead to the front porch. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A tall blond haired woman in a flower print dress answered the door. "Good Morning Mrs. Rose." I smiled. "Blaine! Come in come in." She gushed holding the storm door open for us. I stepped into the house and glanced up the stairs. "What can I do for you two?" Mrs. Rose grinned. "We were actually wondering if we could talk to Ty. Would that be alright?" I said flashing her a charming smile. Her smile faltered a little bit and the sound of her son's name. "Tyler is upstairs. I trust you remember where his room is." She said coldly and turned on her heels back down the hall way. I glanced at Kurt proceeded up the stairs.

I knocked on the door with the large letter T written in blue paint on it. I could hear soft footsteps walking across the room. "Blaine? Kurt?" Tyler exclaimed. "Hey dude. We were wondering if we could talk to you for a second. Can we come in?" I asked. He opened the door and let us in.

Tyler's room was very dated. The walls were sky blue and race car border still covered the walls. Tyler sat on his bed and motioned for me and Kurt to sit in the bean bag chairs. "So what's up guys?" he smiled. I glanced at Kurt then back at Tyler. Let's just bite the bullet here.

"I'm gay Tyler." His eyebrows shot up and mouthed gaped open a little. "Oh." he sputtered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ty but there's a reason in telling you now. Clayton is goin' to out me at school tomorrow." I sighed. I looked over at Kurt. I picked up his hand and placed it on the small of my back. "So you're Kurt's boyfriend." Tyler smiled. I grinned and nodded. "I'm really sorry about what's gonna happen to you tomorrow Blaine. Being outed sucks." Tyler frowned reaching over and patted my back.

"I'm sorry it had to happen to you Ty." I apologized. He just shrugged. "Look, I dint know what's going to happen to me tomorrow. But I want you to know that I'm sorry I ever chose to hang out with Clayton over you. If I could go back, I would have never looked at him back then." I frowned. Tyler just shook his head. "You're going to be fine Blaine." "We'd better get goin'." I said looking at Kurt. He nodded and we both stood up. "Thank you for telling me Blaine." Tyler said. I reached over and hugged him quickly.

I followed Kurt out the door stopped outside my truck. "You wanna drive?" I asked grabbing for my keys. "Seriously?" he scoffed. I nodded and tossed him the keys.

"Why the sudden idea to let me drive." Kurt asked about half way home. "I don't know. I just though you may not ever get the chance to do it again." I shrugged. "Blaine, everything is going to be alright." Kurt said reaching over and grabbing my hand. I nodded and stared back out the window.

* * *

**Author's Note! Okay so I'm going to do a little self promoting thing real quick, Happy Birthday to me! Watch out people of the road. I'm now 15 and allowed to drive with a person over the age of 21! Wahoo! Sorry. I had to get that out of my system! Love you guys!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: these next few chapters are going to kill me. I hated doing this one and it just gets worse. This chapter has some swearing in it and people being bullied. Sorry you guys. Love you all. Review!**

**August 15th**

* * *

"Come in!" I did up the last button on my shirt and turned to the door. Mom was standing in the door way. "Hi Blainers." she smiled. "Hey Ma." "Are about ready? It's almost time for you to head out. And I still wanna take your pictures." She laughed. I grabbed my back pack and flung it over my shoulder.

I followed mom down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table looking through an old news paper. "Ready for pictures babe?" I asked resting my hand on Kurt's shoulder. I dropped the paper and walk out to the porch with me.

"Okay just one more, Blaine wrap your arm around Kurt's waist." Mom said. We had been taking pictures for the past 10 minutes and I was getting anxious. "Moooom." I blushed. "Come on Blaine." Kurt said smiling down at me. I pulled him in around the waist and he rested his arm on my shoulder. I smiled up at him. _'Click' _"Okay, now go. You're gonna be late." Mom said handing us or back packs and me my truck key. I smiled at her and grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out to the truck.

"Ready honey?" Kurt asked as we pulled into the parking lot. I slammed the truck door hard and walked over to where Kurt leaned against the truck. We slowly walked together to the front door. It was strange. People were saying hi to us and I must have given a billion high fives in the parking lot alone. We met up with Tyler in the hall and walked to class with him.

Nobody said boo to me all day, until after school. We were half was to the truck when Kurt forgot a book in his locker and had to go back. I kept walking toward the truck.

"Hey fag." I turned around to see Clayton standing behind me.

"Good you know your name." he smirked.

"Go away." I growled.

"How about no. I hope you enjoyed today Blaine. Because tomorrow, your life is going to become Hell." Clayton hissed stepping closer to me.

"Why are you doing this Clay? You never did this to Tyler, why the hell are you doing this to me?" I yelled.

"I couldn't care less about Tyler. This is about you being in the locker room and letting your eyes wonder."

"Really that's what you're so damn worried about. Clayton I wouldn't look at you if it was that or die. You are a sick, pathetic excuse for a human being and I'm ashamed I ever call you a friend."

"Yeah, you may not look at me but I'm speaking of the whole team here. It's not like you're any good. Playing sports it just an easy way to get a peep!"

"I'm no good? Tell me Clayton, if I'm no good why would I have a full scholarship to the University of Illinois offered to me by their baseball coach hu? And Clayton, what the hell are your plans?"

"I'm sure your dad would be thrilled to know that you're talking like this. Or how about the fact that you're not exactly what you seem to be? I'm sure he would be very pleased to know that his good little Christian son's a fag."

I could feel the color drain from my face.

A sick smile spread across Clayton's face. "See you later Blainey." he took his hand and shoved me into the side of my truck.

"Blaine?" I opened my eyes to see Kurt standing in front of me. "You ready to go?" I said cheerfully. Kurt gave me a funny look but climbed into the truck anyways. He leaned his head on my shoulder the whole way home telling me he loved me.

**August 16****th**

Only a couple of people said hey to me or Kurt in the parking lot. We got odd looks from some people but other than that: nothing. But once again the worst came at the end of the day. Kurt went to tutoring while I had a football meeting.

All the usual guys were crowded into the tiny library waiting for coach to show up. When I walked in everybody got quiet. I took a seat in the back corner by myself. Coach came in and papers were pasted around and jerseys given out. I took my number 30 like always and went back to my spot. "Alright, now does anybody have any questions, comments, concerns?" Coach asked not really expecting a response.

"I do actually." Clayton said standing up. He looked over his shoulder at me and I felt my stomach drop. "I'm not comfortable with Blaine being in the locker room." A few freshmen laughed. "Really Clayton. You guys are juniors you're supposed to be setting examples for the freshman not joking around." Coach said starting to leave.

"I'm serious Coach. Everybody knows what Blaine really is. Should I say it Blaine or do you wanna do the honors." Clayton smirked. I shot him a dirty look and started to leave the room. "That's what I thought. Blaine Anderson is a fag, just like Tyler." Clayton said sitting back down. "We do NOT use that word in here Clayton!" Coach shouted. He just shrugged and looked at me. "It's true though, isn't it Blainey? You're gay aren't you?" Clayton asked knowingly. All the guys stared at me. I shook my head at Clayton and look back at Coach who looked like he was going to have a panic attack. "I'm done here." I said and stormed out of the room.

I met Kurt by the truck and we drove home without saying a word to each other. Kurt could see that things were getting worse. I reached over and grabbed his hand. Kurt ran his thumb over my knuckles over and over again.

**August 17****th**

Nobody looked at us in the parking lot this morning or said hey to me in the halls. It was the calm before the storm I could feel it.

Then it happened. Kurt and I had separated to go to our class after lunch and I was standing at my locker. I clicked the door shut and was about to start off toward my next class when my left shoulder collided with the locker bank. A few people around me laughed then when I looked up everybody stopped. Towering above me was Clayton with that damn smirk on his face.

"Get used to it Blaine. It's going to me a long year." Clayton yelled and stormed off down the hall. I was shoved into the lockers a few times that day but never when Kurt was around. Thankfully.

**August 22****nd**

The locker shoves escalated over the past week. They became hander and more frequent. More and more people laughed when it happened and the few that used to ask me if I was okay became the worst tormenters. I was called names during class and the teachers did nothing. Kurt noticed what was going on but I told him to stay out of it. He had been thru it once. He didn't need this to push him over his limits again. My mom did too. She became more nosey about how things were going at school and why I never hung out with Clayton anymore. I was sleeping less and if I did sleep it was full of nightmares.

**August 25****th**

It started out as any normal day. I got up. I got dressed. I ate. Said goodbye to my mom and shared a quick kiss with Kurt before we got on school property. But there was something off. People were smirking at me and Kurt as we walked thru the parking lot. Whispers echoed behind us as we walked thru the main doors. As we rounded the corner a mob of people was stand by my locker. I pushed my way thru the crowd and stopped short.

Sprayed in pink across my locker was the word _'Fag.' _ I could feel Kurt's hand grab my arm and try to pull me away but I shook him off. Hot tears pooled in the corners of my eyes. "Blaine, come on." Kurt said grabbing the sleeve of my t-shirt. "I'd listen to him Blainey. It'd be a shame if something happened to the pretty little fairy face of his, wouldn't it?" Clayton said stepping close to me. "You stay the hell away from him." I shouted. "Deal, but just one more thing….." he said stating to turn around. The next this I knew I my back and left shoulder slammed against the metal lockers.

"I left a little note for your Daddy in the church mail box. If you hurry, maybe you can get it before he does." he laughed and stormed off down the hall. The ball rang and the spectators ran into their class rooms.

"Come on Blaine, we're going home." Kurt said reaching for my hand. "I have to do something first." I whispered. I opened my locker and took down all the personal stuff. The pictures, magnets, class schedules, and reminders. I dumped all my notebooks into my back pack and slammed the door shut. I nodded for Kurt to follow me.

I spun the dial to my gym locker and yanked it down. The squeak of the door opening echoed thru the empty locker room. I pulled out my duffle bag and emptied all my football stuff into it. I slung the bag over my shoulder and looked at Kurt and nodded. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of school.

"Blaine if we hurry we could still catch that letter." Kurt said as we pulled out of the school lot. "Kurt my dad was at the church at 7 this morning. He checks the mail right when he gets there. He's got the letter Kurt. It's over." I said with a few tears. Kurt reached over and ran his hand up and down my back.

We drove in silence the whole way home. When we pulled up the house my dad's car was sitting in from of the barn. "He's never home during the day." I whispered. Kurt nodded and climbed out of the truck. We slowly walked up the brick path to face the music.

* * *

**Author's Note: I didn't like writing that at all. I know nothing huge happened but it will in the next chapters. Thanks for reading. Review. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: The song in this chapter is Yesterday by the Beatles. Bold is Kurt singing. Also, I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Review please.**

* * *

"Blaine Samuel Anderson get in here now!" I pushed Kurt up the stairs and set my back pack down in the kitchen door way. Kurt didn't need to see this. My mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table. My father's face was angry and a piece of paper was clutched in his hand. Mom's face was the opposite. Her eyes were puffy and she had a very sad and worried expression. "Y-yes sir?" I stuttered. "Sit." He said pointing at an empty chair.

"Blaine, I got a very interesting letter in the church mail box this morning."

I nodded

"Maybe you would like to read it?"

I took the paper from his hands and read it.

"_Mr. Anderson,_

_I thought maybe you would like to know a little secret that your son has been keeping from you. I know you're a very understanding man so I don't think Blaine would mind me tell you. Your son's gay sir. I'm sorry to have to be the one to break it to you but I don't think he would tell you on his own."_

I dropped the paper and looked up at my dad. "It's there something you wanna tell me Blaine." he asked. I didn't say anything. "I'm going to ask you again Blaine. Is there something you want to tell me?" dad shouted. I didn't say anything again. "It's true isn't it?" dad whispered. I shut my eyes tight and nodded. "Get out."

My eyes shot open and I stared at my dad. "Get out NOW!" he shouted. "Dad." I whispered. "You are not my son. You have 30 minutes to get you and the boy out of here. I don't want to see you again." he said. "Mama."I whispered looking over at her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears rolled down her cheeks.

I stood up, grabbed my back pack and duffle and ran up the stairs to the last door on the left for the last time. Kurt was sitting on my bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. "We have thirty minutes. Go pack quickly." I said pulling him off the bed. He just nodded and kissed me before he left.

I moved quickly. I set my suit case on the bed and started piling all my stuff into it. Clothes, shoes, pictures, everything. I zipped it closed and moved to my back pack. I shoved my favorite books into it and set it next to the suit case. Duffle bag. It already had my football stuff in it. I shoved my baseball stuff in it. Socks, cleats, pants, I reached into the back of my nearly empty closet and grabbed my U of I uniform and laid it carefully in my bag.

I pulled my back pack on my shoulders and flung my bat bag and duffle over my arms, grabbed my guitar and wheeled my suit case down the stairs. My father was still sitting at the kitchen table but my mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

I set my stuff down and stared at her. "Please, mama." I whispered. "We'll get this fixed Blaine, but for now I want you to go somewhere safe. Let me know when you get there." She said pulling me into a hug. I nodded and cried into her shoulder. She kissed the top of my head and let me go. "I love you Blainey Bear. And I'm so sorry this happened." Mama whispered. "It was Clayton, who sent that letter ma. He's the one that been doing this to me." I said picking up my stuff again. I could hear Kurt coming down the stairs. "Be sure you hold onto him Blaine. Kurt's your one." She smiled sadly. "I know he is Mama. I'll call you soon." I said grabbing my jacket off the peg board.

"Good bye Mrs. Anderson." "I'm sorry Kurt. I loved having you here. Take care of him please. Blaine loves you so much Kurt." my mom said hugging him. Kurt nodded.

I turned into the kitchen and looked at my dad. "Your times almost up." he said. "I know, but I have to say something first. And you owe it to me to listen. You're goin' to be sorry one day. I'm gonna do great things and have a great family and you're not going to be part of it. You won't be invited to my wedding, to my kids' baptisms or birthdays. They will have nothing to do with you or this town."

"I feel sorry for those children. Having to grown up with you as their father and that fag with you. And who is going to you into a church let alone your children? You'll go to Hell before any Church will let you in their doors!"

"I'll teach them myself, then. My kids will go to church on way or another. And don't you dare talk about Kurt that way. I love him and I can't wait till I can marry him because either way we're going to be together. Kurt let's go, I'm done with him." I said grabbing Kurt's free hand and pulling him out the door.

The sky was dark with heavy rain clouds looming above us. I threw my stuff in the bed of my truck and helped Kurt with his. I ran into the barn and grabbed a tarp and tied it over the bed in case it rained. I slammed the tuck door and sped off.

I stopped at the intersection and looked at Kurt. "Right takes us south and left takes us north. Where are we goin'?" I asked Kurt. "Left will take us to Chicago." Kurt said grabbing my hand. "Let's go home then." I sighed and turned left toward Chicago.

I pulled into the University of Illinois campus about 1 o'clock and stopped in front of Coach Fletcher's office. "Come with me." I said opening Kurt's door and wrapping my arm around his waist. Please let him be here I thought to myself.

I tapped on Coach's office door. "Come in!" he shouted from inside. I creaked open the door and leaned my head in.

"Coach?"

"Blaine, what are you doing here? Come in, come in." he said standing up and opening the door wider. Kurt and I sat down in the leather chairs and I looked at Coach.

"This is my boyfriend Kurt sir." I said.

"It's nice to meet You Kurt." he said shaking Kurt's hand.

"Will you tell me why you're here Blaine? It's the middle of a school day and you're hours from home. Explain."

"I just need to know that I'll have my scholarship no matter where I play ball at."

"Of course you will Blaine. Why, are you moving?"

"Something like that Coach. Um I've been kicked out of my house." I said. Kurt reached over and rested his hand on my back.

The color from Coach's face drained and he reached for his phone.

"Do you have a place to go?"

"We're going to Chicago sir. That's where my family is and my dad told Blaine he's got a home there."Kurt spoke up.

"Good, here." Coach said handing me a piece of paper. "That's Luke and his husband's home number in case you need somebody who understands. Mine's there too."

"T-thank you sir" I whispered

"Let me know when you're home Blaine. And you'll have your scholarship kid. It's yours no matter where you are."

"Thank you sir. I guess I'll see you in two years." I said starting to stand up.

"You'll be back next summer wont you? For camp again?"

"If I can sir I will be. I'm going to see where this weekend takes me before I plan to far ahead."

"You're going to be okay Blaine." Coach said patting me on the back.

I nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the building. The rain was coming down hard now. I opened his door for him and ran over to my door. I rested my head on my steering wheel and sighed. "We're soaked." I laughed. I looked over at Kurt and grinned. He burst out laughed and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I've just been kicked out of my house and I'm laughing." I stated. Kurt just shook his head and kissed my neck. "Let's get home." I said starting the car. I pulled onto the highway and headed north to Chicago.

"What the house number again?" I asked turning into Kurt's neighbor hood. "38." Kurt yawned. I turned into the same drive from a month ago. "Your dad's home." I said observing the red car parked next to mine. "We'll come get the stuff later." Kurt said grabbing me around the waist.

Kurt opened the front door and I closed it behind me. "Finn is that you?" Burt called from the living room. "Um no Dad it's me." Kurt said leading me into the living room. "Kurt, what the hell?" Burt shouted. Kurt and I sat down in the oversized chair and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Would you like to explain why you're here and not in Newton?" Burt said.

"Do you want me to tell him honey?" Kurt asked. I nodded and buried my nose into his shoulder.

"Blaine got kicked out, dad."

"Oh my God." Burt trailed off.

"I'm sorry dad. This was the only place we could think of at a moment's notice." Kurt sighed.

"No, I'm glad you're here Kurt. Blaine you're staying here, that room up there is yours just like I told you. Do you have anything with you?" Burt asked standing up.

"Yeah, our stuff's in my truck." I said moving out of Kurt's grasp. "I'll go clean up your room." Kurt whispered.

Kurt squeezed my hand and let me go outside with Burt.

I took out my pocket knife and cut the rope that held the tarp down. Burt pulled it back and unhooked the tailgate. We made two trips to get everything into the house.

"I'm gonna go lock up the truck." I said and walked out the door. I was folding up the tarp when Burt ran out of the house. "Hey Blaine, wait up."

"Yes sir?"

"Let's talk."

I hopped on the tailgate and looked at Burt.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. I knew it was coming someday but I kinda hoped Kurt would be gone so he wouldn't have to be shoved around again." I sighed.

Burt nodded. "Why don't you go up to your room?"

"Thank you sir. For letting me stay here ya know?"

"Don't thank me Blaine. Kurt loves you and so do we. Everything's going to be fine." Burt said pulling me into a hug. I let him hug me his time.

"I'm gonna go um unpack I guess." I said walking back into the house.

I sprinted up the stairs with the rest of my bags and down the hall where my room was. I opened the door to find unpacking my stuff. "Hey, let me do that." I said walking over and grabbing at the shirt in his hand. "Let me do this, lay down. You've had a long day." Kurt said kissing me.

I nodded and lay down on the bare mattress. I watched Kurt move around the tiny room folding t-shirts and hanging up cloths in the closet. He set my guitar on its stand in the corner and lined up my shoes in the closet. "You look beautiful." I said. "I've been in a car all day and my hair's got to me a mess." Kurt sighed. "You still look beautiful." I shrugged. "Get up you goof. I need to make the bed." Kurt said pulling me off the bed. I let him put the sheets and blankets on.

"Now you can lay down." he laughed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed with me. He laid on his back and I rested my head against his chest. He pulled me in closer and brushed the hair off my forehead. "I love you." Kurt whispered. "I love you more than you know Kurt." I sighed and wrapped my arm around his stomach.

"**Yesterday love was such an easy game to play; now I need a place to hide away. Oh, I believe in yesterday. Why'd she have to go? I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said something wrong now I long for yesterday. Yesterday love was such an easy game to play now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday."**

* * *

**Author's Note: I have nothing to say except I'm sorry. Review please.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: The paragraphs that's under and above the line breaks is Blaine's mom's POV. That's all! Review! **

"Blaine, get up honey."Kurt whispered. I could feel him rubbing his fingers against my cheeks. I groaned and pressed closer to Kurt's stomach. "Come on Blainers." he said. I tilted my chin up and cracked my eyes open. "Hey." he smiled. "Hi." I yawned. "You hungry?" Kurt asked sitting up. I shrugged. "I know you; you've got to be hungry. I'll fix you something, come on." he said pulling me off the bed.

I held tight to his hand let him lead me down the stairs. Burt and Carole were sitting at the table and Finn's football stuff was tossed by the front door. Burt and Carole looked up when we walked into the kitchen. Kurt sat me down at the table and pressed a kiss on the back of my hair. I could feel Burt and Carole eyes on me. Kurt set a bowl of soup down in front of me and scooted his chair closer to me. Nobody said anything while I ate.

I finished my food and took the dish over to the sink. When I turned around everybody was staring at me. "Blaine I think we should talk." Burt sighed.

I knew this was coming. Kurt grabbed me around the waist and led me into the living room. We sat on the same couch as before. I pulled my knees up to my chest. Kurt leaned against my shoulder and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "You'll be okay honey." Kurt whispered.

"We need to get something sorted out here Blaine." Burt sighed. I nodded.

"Let's start easy. School."

"I'll go where ever. It has to have a baseball team though. That's what I have to do to keep the scholarship."

"Scholarship, to where?"

"Um, I have a full scholarship to the University of Illinois for baseball."

"Holly crap Blaine that's amazing. You'll go to McKinley with Kurt then. I'll call the school and get you guys registered."

"How long has football been going on? I wanna play that too."

"Today was the second practice. I'll get that stuff set up Blaine."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"What about your parents Blaine?"

I pursed my lip and looked at Kurt. He gave my shoulders a squeeze. "My father wants nothin' to do with me. B-but, my mother said she would try to fix this. She knew about Kurt and I before any of this happened and she was okay with us."

"I'm glad your mom was happy for you."

I nodded.

"Okay, this was part I'm dreading. I know you teen age boys are and I don't want to f-"

"Dad!" Kurt shouted.

"What Kurt I don't want you two having s-"  
"Dad! We aren't going to do anything! We haven't done anything! Blaine's waiting."

"Oh I um, that, that's good." Burt said turning bright red.

"It's okay sir. Um, I'm gonna go call my mother." I whispered getting up from the chair and walking up to my room.

I could hear Kurt start to come after me but Burt stopped him. "Let him do this alone bud."

I clicked the door shut and curled up on my bed. I didn't want to call mama. I wanted to be angry at her but I couldn't bring myself to be. Yes, she let dad throw me out but she had done so much for Kurt and I. I dug my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number.

"_Hello?"_

"Mama" I whispered.

"_Blaine, thank God, where are you?"_

"I'm okay mama. We're at Kurt's house. Hi-his dad is lettin' me stay here." I said trying to hold back tears.

"_Good, good. Blaine I'm going to talk to your father. We need t-"_

"Don't mama."

"_But Blaine we need you here. You're my son and I don't want to miss your life."_

"I know mama. But I need to be where I know I'm safe and here I know I am. You don't need to worry about me now."

"_Oh Blainey. I'm still going to worry about you."_

She was crying now.

"_What are you going to do about school and college and everything else?"_

"I'm going to go to school where Kurt's at. I've got my scholarship for college and Kurt and I will figure the rest out as we go."

"_What scholarship Blaine?"_

"I never told you guys this but you and dad were supposed to meet with my coach after that camp. But I told him you guys didn't come."

"_What kind of scholarship is this Blaine?"_

"I have a full ride to the University of Illinois mama."

She was quiet.

"Mama?"

"_I'm so proud of you Blainers. So, so proud."_

"I know Ma. I gotta go I'll call you soon."

"_I love you Blainey Bear."_

"I love you too mama."

I ended the call and set my phone on the night stand. The room was still bare. All my pictures were still in the suit case against the wall. I slowly got out of bed and set the bag on the bed. I flipped the lip open and grabbed a handful of fames and place them around the room.

Grandpa and I went on the nightstand. Cooper and me in the church basement went of the desk along with a picture of me Dawson and Jace from dinner one night. A picture of Adi and Maddie sat on top of the dresser. I looked down at the last picture. My dad and I at my first communion. I pulled open the bottom drawer of the desk and threw it in there. I kicked the drawer shut. I wanted nothing to do with him ever again.

I went back to the suit case and sighed. I had tons more loose pictures and no where to put them. "Can I come in?" I turned to see Kurt standing the door way. I nodded and walked over to him. "You okay?" he asked wrapping his around my shoulders and pulling me tight. I buried my head in the nape of his neck and grabbed the sides of his shirt. "Yeah, I'm gonna go to sleep." I sighed. "Okay, give me a goodnight kiss though." Kurt smiled. I pressed a firm kiss to his lips and let go of him. "I love you Kurt." "Love you too Blaine." he kissed me once more and shut the door softly behind him.

I changed into my pajamas and pulled back the covers of the bed. "Shit." I said under my breath. The bear. Where was the bear Kurt gave me? I tore thru the room. I dug thru every bag and drawer in the room. "No, no, no, no, no." I said falling back on the bed. I knew where it was. It was under my blankets. The giant mound of blanket I had shoved off my bed when I was leaving. I crawled under the blankets and pulled them as tight as I could around me.

* * *

I sat on the couch in the living room. John has stormed out to his office in the shed after Blaine left. I hadn't looked at him since he kicked Blaine out. I'm so angry at him. I don't understand why he couldn't let Blaine stay. This is Blaine's home and now it feels empty. I slowly go up off the couch and walked up the stairs to Blaine room.

The door creaking open made the house feel utterly empty. The room was deserted. No pictures, his cloth were gone, the guitar was missing from the stand, there was no trace that my son was ever here. I looked at the mound of blankets on the floor and picked them up. Something hit the floor when I picked them up. A small white teddy bear lay at my feet. I set the blankets on the bed and picked up the bear. I'd seen Blaine with this bear a few times. I set the bear on his bed and left the room. He would come back someday and that bear would be sitting where I'd left it.

* * *

"Blaaaaaaiiinnnneee!" Something flopped on the foot of the bed and tore my blankets off me. I shivered from the rush of cold air that hit my back from the lack of blankets or a shirt. "Let's go Blainers." It was Kurt. He laid down facing me and pressed a soft kiss to my nose. I smiled a little opened my eyes. "You're so beautiful." I mumbled. "You can't even see me right now you dork!" Kurt laughed reaching for my glasses on the night stand. I slipped them on and kissed his cheek. "Even more beautiful now that I can see you."

"Get up, we're going shopping." Kurt said standing up. "Nooooo. I wanna stay here." I whined. "Please Blaine. It's not cloths shopping its stuff for your room." he said grabbing my hand. "I don't need anything. I've got a bed, dresser, desk, and some of my pictures. I'm fine." I insisted. "Blaine, I saw your old room. You had more pictures and poster then you had wall space. This is room is yours now, treat it like it. Let me do this for you honey."Kurt sighed. "I get to pick the stuff?" "Most of it." Kurt smiled. I chewed on my bottom lip. "Deal." I sighed. "Yay! Get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs." Kurt said bouncing out of the room.

I slowly got up and got dressed. Kurt would have a fit but I really didn't care today. I pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. I left on my glasses; he would like that at least. I unplugged my phone from its charger and walked down stairs.

"Morning sweetheart." I looked up to see Carole sitting with a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. "Hi."I smiled and grabbed mug out of the cabinet and a pack of Pop Tarts. "How're you feeling?" she asked. "I'm doin' alright." I shrugged sitting next to her. Carole patted my back and sighed. "I'm really so sorry about this Blaine." "Thanks." I nodded. "Ready Blainers?" Kurt asked bounding into the kitchen. I set my cup in the kitchen sink and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Here we are!" Kurt said pulling his little car in a spot in front of a store. "This place has all kinds of decorating stuff, even sports." Kurt laughed. I let Kurt pulled me into the shop. "So what do you want?" Kurt asked pulling me down the first row. "A cork board." I said. "Really Blaine?" Kurt laughed. "Yes, I need a place for all the stuff that was on mine before." I smiled. "Fine, we'll get you hideous cork board." he sighed pulling me down the aisle.

I picked out a round cork board and a packet of baseball themed push pins. "I have one more place I want to take you."Kurt said as we walked to the check out. I glanced over at the shelf next to us and stopped. "I want this." I said grabbing a canvas painting. "For I know the plans I have for you declares the Lord. Plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you a hope and a future." Kurt read over my shoulder. "I like it." he smiled. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. We checked out and walked back to the car.

"No way." I gasped. Kurt just laughed and got out of the car. "Now I know why I love you." I said climbing out and kissing his cheek. "My dad told me about this place last night." Kurt said. "I seriously love Kurt. You brought me to a poster shop!" I shrieked. "Okay, you need to calm down." Kurt laughed. "Fine let's just go in!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

"What can I do for you today?" an older man sitting at the cash register asked. "We are decorating his room." Kurt smiled. "What kinda stuff are you interested in?" he asked grabbing his cane and walking up to us. "Baseball, football, country music, anything really." I laughed. The shop was cramped and dusty. It smelled old paper and ink.

"Here's baseball stuff, football's across the row and music is in that corner." He patted me on the back and hobbled back to his desk. Once he was out of sight I leaned over kissed Kurt. "Thank you for this." I whispered and started looking thru the posters. "This one." I said pulling out a poster. "1926 World Series. Cardinals vs. Yankees. Did they even win that game?" Kurt frowned. "Uh yeah. 4 to 3." tucking it carefully under my arm and moving down the aisle. "You know way too much about baseball for your own good." Kurt rolled his eyes. I pulled in down the rows to the music section.

"Perfect." I whispered under my breath. "What? Did you find one?" Kurt asked looking over my shoulder. "Yeah." I nodded. "Brad Paisley, American Saturday Night. Why this one?" he asked. "The song I sang to you went I told you I love you." Kurt nodded. "It's from this album." I smiled. Kurt kissed back of my neck and laughed. "You're the most romantically dorky dork ever." Kurt laughed. "Let's go. It think I'm out of wall space." I said walking toward the front of the store.

"Find a few?" the old man laughed. "Yes, sir." I smiled and paid for my posters. I grabbed Kurt's hand and started to pull him out of the shop.

"Thank you so much for this Kurt." I said on the way home. "You're welcome honey." he smiled. "Let's get this stuff hung up?" he smiled pulling me into the house.

I ended up hanging everything up by myself while Kurt sat on my bed. "That's the last one." I said pinning the last picture on cork board above the desk. "It looks really nice." Kurt smiled. I sat on the bed next to him and kissed his forehead. "I love it. It feels more like home now." I smiled. "I'm glad honey." Kurt said pulling me under his arm. We sat with our backs against the head board and held hands. I dropped my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly.

"We need to talk Blaine." Kurt sighed.

"About what?"

"Tomorrow's Sunday."

"Oh, church." I sighed.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?"

I was quiet. What _was_ I gonna do? Where would I go? I hadn't see any churches since I'd been here and even then would I go by myself or would Kurt come with me? "I don't know babe." I shrugged.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know where I'd go."

"We could look and see if there's one near here. That's not going to be hard."

I shrugged and shut my eyes.

"What's stopping you Blainers?"

"If I go I'm gonna be alone." I whispered.

Kurt wrapped his arm around and kissed the top of my head.

"You're never going to be alone honey." Kurt whispered into my ear.

"You don't live with me any more Kurt. You don't have to go to church now."

"I'd still go with you Blaine."

"Why though? You don't have to, why go?"

"I know but I want to. For you." he added quickly.

I looked up at Kurt and laughed.

"You liked it didn't you?" I smiled.

"What no, no. I d-, wel- I um." he bumbled

"Don't lie, you liked it. Kurt liked church. Kurt liked church." I chanted and tickled him.

"Stop it Blaine! Cut it out!"

"No admit it you liked church." I laughed.

"Fine, I liked going to church with you!" Kurt said grabbing my hands to stop me from tickling him.

"So you'll go with me up here?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'll go with you. Now calm down; you're going to break the bed." he laughed.

"Good. Now; let's go eat it's been like 24 hours since I last ate." I said grabbing Kurt and pulling him off the bed.

"You ate this morning you dork." Kurt laughed and walked down the stairs with me.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "Finn doesn't know we're here." he whispered in my ear. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What the hell?" We could hear Finn's chair slid back and his footsteps coming toward us. "Hey dude." I yelled. "Blaine?" He rounded the corner and stared at us. "Why am I always last to know every damn thing?" Finn yelled. "Langue." I said out of habit. "Okay mom." Finn mocked.

"So like why are you here?" Finn asked. We were sitting in the basement. Finn and I were playing video games and Kurt was flipping through a magazine. "Finn, don't." Kurt said quickly. I paused the game and looked at Kurt and Finn. "It's fine Kurt." I turned and looked at Finn. "I was kicked out of my house and Burt told me I'm welcome to stay here." I sighed. "I'm sorry dude, I shouldn't have asked. But I'm glad you're here." Finn smiled. "Thanks Finn." I sighed. We went back to playing video games.

"Kids dinner!" Carole shouted from the top of the stairs. Finn and I ran up the stairs with Kurt behind us tell me to slow down. We all grabbed plates of pizza and sat together in the living room watching T.V.

"Blaine I got you and Kurt all set up for school next week." Burt said. "Thank you dad." Kurt whispered. He was almost asleep. Kurt's head was drooped over on my shoulder and I grasped his hand in mind. "Let get you to bed babe." I said grabbing his other hand and pulling his off the couch. Kurt draped his arm over my shoulders and I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Night boys." Burt shouted. "Good night dad." "G'night sir."

We stopped at the top of the stairs and I pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "I love you Kurt." I whispered against his shoulder. "I know, I love you too Blaine." Kurt said pressing a kiss to my forehead. I kissed him lightly against the lips and let him go. "I'll see you in the morning Kurt." I said and walked softly down the hall and into my room.


End file.
